Part II: The Hogwarts Years
by angeli0722
Summary: {Complete} Prequel -- unique take on the Marauder era. The rise of the Dark Lord ultimately destroys everyone's lives in some form or fashion, including babies Harry & Gracie. Picks up after Part I & ends Halloween night, 1981.
1. Chapter 1: Wizarding Royalty

**Author's Note:** Don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.

This is my strange take on the Marauder era. I started writing this fic about a year or so before OoP came out, so it is definitely from _that _particular era. So, sorry if parts of the fic are utterly cliche now, but they weren't when I started this fic!

This fic will make absolutely no sense if you haven't read Part 1. So, if you haven't already, go check it out, 'k? The Prologue's fun, while you're at it.

The Prequels make sense by themselves, but I think that it'd probably be better to go to my author page, start with my first fic, my Year 5 one, then work your way back through the prequels. That's what several of my readers tell me is the easiest way to understand everything off the bat is. But, if you like a little mystery, read on! All will most definitely be revealed...

Sorry if Parts 3 & 4 aren't posted up here or finished when you get to them; I'm working backwards from my Year 5. So eventually, I guess you'll end up there with unanswered questions!

I'm a traditional shipper, but I really enjoy putting strange twists on everything. And the ships I _hate_, I make it so the characters are related & therefore hooking up would be incest & morally wrong. I do add in a lot of OC's, because I happen to think they're fun. My main OC, Isabelle, is a type of anti-Mary Sue. If she had her way, she so would be. But where would the fun be in that?

Also, I do admit to using way too much music in my fics. Not songfic, but when a song is so perfect for the scene, who am I to resist?

Please don't forget the lovely Review button at the bottom of your screen...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Isabelle took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and walked down the train aisle to find an empty compartment. As she walked down the aisle, she heard various people talking and laughing. Suddenly, she felt very lonely. Tears began to fill her eyes, but she stubbornly refused to let them fall. After all, she had to grow up sometime, and today was just as good a day as any to start.

"Excuse me? Are you Isabelle Evans?" a young female voice called out. She whipped around. Two girls were sprawled out lazily, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Y-yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Ha! Told you Syd. You owe me five knuts," she girl exclaimed joyously.

"It's not my fault she looks different from in the paper," the other girl pouted.

"She doesn't look different. You're just blind."

The other girl apparently didn't like that comment very much, because a loud argument broke out. Isabelle used that as her cue to leave, and slowly began backing out of the compartment.

"Hey – don't leave. Come join us for a while."

Isabelle swallowed nervously, and sat down gingerly on the bench, looking at the two girls wide-eyed.

"Ok, I'm Allison Lee, but you can call me Ali. All my friends do. And that git over there," she pointed across the compartment, "is Sydney Robinson. She hates to be called Syd, so I always do."

"Nice to meet both of you," she replied politely. "Um, how did you know who I was?"

"The Daily Prophet, of course. You're always in the Society pages," Sydney explained, as if this was completely obvious.

"Society pages? What are those?"

Ali and Sydney looked at each other in complete disbelief. Ali reached into her knapsack and pulled out today's copy of the Daily Prophet, and turned to the middle of the paper. At the top of the page was a picture of Lily and James, walking down what looked like Diagon Alley.

"What's Lily doing in the paper?"

"Isabelle, dear," Ali said smoothly, "You sister only married the second richest, most eligible bachelor in all of England. The Potters are like royalty in the wizarding world. Anything they do, even going to a certain restaurant, makes the paper."

Dazed, Isabelle limply leaned back in her seat. She had no idea her sister or James was famous.

"I guess that makes Regina famous, too," she mused.

"Are you kidding? Everybody who's anybody wears her designs," Sydney said.

Isabelle looked down at her robes. "Oh."

"Did she make your school uniforms?" Ali asked, in awe.

"Well, yeah. She designs all my clothes. It's hard for me to find clothes that fit right because I'm so tall for my age."

"That's true, but still. Your wardrobe must be worth at least half a million Galleons," Ali breathed. Isabelle had no concept of the value of money, so she just shrugged.

"Anyway," Sydney said through a mouthful of toffee, "what house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"Gryffindor, I hope. Hufflepuff guys are too dull, Ravenclaw guys are too nerdy and Slytherin guys are too crafty and would probably cheat on a girl. At least, that's what my sister Elisa told me, and she's a Gryffindor, so she would know," Ali said with great importance.

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Is everything about guys?"

"Of course," she replied with a sly smile. "What about you, Isabelle?"

"Well, Sirius told me before I left that he'd disown me if I became a Slytherin, so anything but that."

"Sirius Black?" Sydney's eyes were huge.

Isabelle nodded. Apparently he was famous, too, she thought crossly. Why had no one warned her of this before she left for school?

"How do you know him?" Sydney pressed.

"He's my guardian."

"Oh, really?" Ali and Sydney shared a look.

"Really. Why?"

"Only because he is the hottest wizard in existence, and the richest. And, single too," Ali mused.

"Not for long," Isabelle sighed, her eyes clouding over. "He's dating Regina."

Ali and Sydney could barely contain themselves. They had their very own celebrity friend, who was full of interesting information not in the papers. Of all the luck in the world, they managed to meet her first. Three girls sauntered into the compartment. Sydney looked up, and pursed her lips.

"I thought I smelled a foul stench," she sneered.

"Very witty, Robinson. You must be Isabelle Evans," the girl in front said. "I'm Tabitha Broomstick."

"Then get on it, and fly away," Ali said, pointing at the door.

"Anyway, you really shouldn't hang around these sorts of people," Tabitha continued.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. "And I suppose you know the types of people I should associate with?"

"Sure. Us."

"No thank you," she said sweetly, her voice dripping with syrupy sarcasm. "I like these people just fine."

"Suit yourself, Evans," Tabitha spat. "But, you better be watching your back."

"Oooh, scary," Isabelle said in mock fear, laughing as she huffed out of the compartment, followed by her three friends.

"Did you see the look on her face? She looked like she kissed a goblin!" Ali said, laughing hysterically.

"Tabitha is such a prat," Sydney explained. "She, Ali and I became mortal enemies in grade school. I think it started when we put a skunk in her lunch box when we were seven. She opened it up and it sprayed her right in the face. The whole class almost died laughing."

"We got detention for two months, but it was worth it."

Ali launched into a detailed description of all the pranks they pulled throughout grade school. By the time the train arrived in Hogsmeade, Isabelle's sides hurt. Hogwarts might be fun after all, she decided, stepping off the train with her new friends.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a deep voice boomed over the crowd.

Isabelle looked up – way up – and saw an enormous man towering over her. His huge, hairy face cracked into a smile, and he put his massive hand on her shoulder.

"Well, hello, there. Yeh mus' be Lily Evans' little sister." She nodded. "Ah, good – 'fraid I wouldn' recognize yeh, but yeh got yer sister's eyes, just like Sirius said. Told me to look after yeh, he did. Nice to meet yeh. Call me Hagrid."

"Nice to meet you, Hagrid," she said, smiling instantly when he mentioned Sirius. She missed him so much already, and couldn't wait to get to her dorm so that she could write him a letter.

"Mind yer step now, and hurry to the boats. Wouldn' want to miss the Sortin' Ceremony," Hagrid warned. She gulped nervously, and hurried to the landing.

"Wow," Sydney said, pointing.

The night sky illuminated the Hogwarts castle with its turrets and tall towers that seemed to touch the stars; they were so tall. Isabelle was amazed. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. It looked like a castle out of one of her fairy tale books. She followed Sydney and Ali into a small boat.

They chatted nervously as the boats crossed the lake, especially when the giant squid surfaced a few feet from the left side of the boat. Dragging their feet a little, they walked across the school grounds and up the stairs. A tall, young witch in royal blue robes met them at the front door and led them through the entrance hall, stopping at the doorway of the Great Hall.

"Good evening students and welcome to Hogwarts," she said crisply. "I am Professor McGonagall, the new Transfiguration professor at the school. The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few minutes. Please wait here until I return for you."

She disappeared into the Great Hall, and beckoned them to come inside about fifteen minutes later. Isabelle's heart pounded in her chest as they walked into the Great Hall, marveling at the enchanted ceiling. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the house ghosts appeared, hovering over their respective tables. Trying not to faint, she attempted to focus on the sorting hat's song, but barely heard a word. Professor McGonagall then unrolled a large sheet of parchment, and stood next to the hat.

"When I call your name, please come forward and put on the hat. You will then sit on the stool and be sorted," she said. "Adams, Emily!"

A petite brunette girl with wild, curly hair timidly put on the hat, and sat down on the stool. After a moment of silence the hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!"

It's just a hat, it's just a hat, Isabelle told herself over and over, as Professor McGonagall quickly went down the list.

"Broomstick, Tabitha!"

"Slytherin!" the hat decided without hesitation.

"Told you she was a catty pain," Ali whispered in her ear. Isabelle smiled, in spite of herself.

"Donaldson, Ian!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Evans, Isabelle!"

With heavy feet, she walked up to the stool and plopped the hat on her head. The brim flopped over her eyes as she sat nervously on the stool.

"Hmmm, another Evans. If only you were as easy to place as your sister. A brave one she is, as are you. Plenty of courage to face hard times. Ah, but I see stronger traits in you. There's unwavering loyalty. And the most brilliant mind I've sat on in many years. But, most of all, I see ambition. You desire one thing above all else, and will stop at nothing to get it. Or him, shall I say," the hat whispered cattily in her ear. Isabelle squirmed; how did the hat know that? "What house shall I put you in…perhaps Slytherin would help your little dream?"

"If you were really so all-knowing, Mr. Sorting Hat, you'd know that Slytherin would kill my 'little dream', as you put it. Let me make one thing perfectly clear. If you don't put me in Gryffindor like the rest of my family, I will rip you into tiny pieces and throw them into the fire," she whispered softly.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin, my dear girl," the hat cackled. "However, I shall not test you anymore – Gryffindor!"

She triumphantly removed the hat from her head, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. After a minute, she shifted uncomfortably on the bench as she realized everyone at the table was staring at her, whispering. All except for a freckle-faced boy with flaming red hair, who she could tell wasn't really impressed that she was rich or famous. Relieved, she smiled across the table gratefully at him. His ears turned a vivid shade of red that nearly matched his hair, and he suddenly became very interested in the Sorting Ceremony.

Isabelle yawned and turned towards the rapidly shortening line of first-years waiting to be sorted. After enjoying bantering with her, the Sorting Hat became bored, and spent little time making its decision. She craned her head as Ali sat on the stool.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Isabelle could've sworn the hat winked at her. Ali rushed over and sat down with a flourish.

"See, what did I tell you? All the cute guys are in this house. Cross your fingers for Syd – it would be such a shame to split us up," she whispered, clutching Isabelle's arm.

"Norris, Rebecca!" Professor McGonagall barked.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Patil, Andrew!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Oh, now he's a cutie. Maybe Ravenclaws aren't so bad, after all."

"Ali!"

"What?" She shrugged innocently.

"Robinson, Sydney!" Isabelle and Ali held their breath as the hat made its decision.

"Gryffindor!"

They sighed happily as Sydney sat down beside Isabelle, and whispered though the rest of the Ceremony until Professor Dumbledore stood to give the welcoming speech.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" he bellowed. "Before we begin the banquet, I would like to make a few announcements. First, please kindly remember that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students. Also, we have a new Transfiguration professor this year – Professor McGonagall. Thank you!"

He sat down, and piles of food appeared on the tables. Isabelle's stomach grumbled loudly. It seemed like an eternity since she had breakfast in Dover that morning. Home. Her face fell, and she sadly reached for a piece of baked chicken and some steamed broccoli.

"Of all the things on this table, you pick something healthy?" Sydney teased through a mouthful of chicken fried steak.

"I'm a dancer," she replied in a huff, defending herself. "I have to stay on a very strict diet."

"You're the one who's taking lessons from the Royal Ballet School?" Ali breathed.

She nodded. "James offered to pay for them so I could come here."

"Must be nice," Sydney said airily.

Isabelle's face stung as she quickly finished her dinner. She followed the rest of the Gryffindors through the maze of hallways, stopping abruptly in front of a large portrait. This must be the Fat Lady, she thought, as the prefect turned to speak.

"The password is 'Slytherin stinks'," she said, as the first-years giggled.

The portrait swung open, revealing the enormous common room. The first-years trudged upstairs, exhausted. They plopped down on their four-post beds for a minute before changing for bed. Everyone fell asleep quickly, except Isabelle. She had never spent a night away from home before, and was feeling very lonely.

After tossing and turning for an hour, she flung the covers aside and quietly dressed. She rummaged around in her trunk before finding James' invisibility cloak in the bottom right-hand corner. He gave it to her a couple of days ago, and told her that he hoped she would find as much use for it as he did when he was at Hogwarts.

She tiptoed down the dormitory stairs and into the hallway. The castle was silent, dark and slightly foreboding. Shrugging off a sudden rush of nervousness, she wound through the hallways until she reached the Astronomy tower. She walked into the cool night air, and climbed to the highest point of the tower, looking at the stars. Sirius' words from the night before flooded her mind.

_"__Whenever you get sad or lonely, look up at the sky, and remember that I'm always close to you, just like the star, even if I seem far away. And just because it's daylight doesn't mean that the star isn't there."_

"Oh, Sirius, I miss you so much," she whispered, beginning to cry. She buried her head in her arms, bawling like she hadn't done in years.

-----

"Pink elephant," Isabelle whispered to the Fat Lady, and cracked the portrait open. 

Two Slytherin students overheard a couple of first-years laughing about the password about a month ago during Potions class. Professor Brock, the head of the Slytherin house, complained to Professor McGonagall immediately. The new professor took her duties as the head of Gryffindor house quite seriously, as the prefects learned during their week of detention for insulting another house.

As a result, the war between the two houses escalated significantly. For her part, Isabelle took great pleasure in pulling any prank she could on Tabitha and her git friends. She owled Sirius, James and Remus for more ideas, which were kept safely hidden under a floorboard in her dormitory.

Her eyes swept the common room. Satisfied that she was alone, she crept inside. Ever since her first night at Hogwarts, she snuck to the Astronomy tower late at night to think. It became part of her routine to look at the stars, and recount the day's events in her head. Sometimes she took a quill and parchment with her, and wrote letters to Sirius.

Other nights, like tonight, she simply stared at the night sky and cried out of sheer loneliness and frustration. She threw herself into an armchair by the fire, and pushed back the invisibility cloak from her face, shaking her hair loose.

Hidden from Isabelle's view at a tall oak table sat a stunned red-haired boy. Bill Weasley stared at her, blinking and rubbing his eyes. Either she was a very young ghost, or managed somehow to find an invisibility cloak. Hoping for the latter, he watched her sigh loudly, and cry as she stared into the fire.

Bill was confused; Isabelle Evans was easily the most popular girl in the Gryffindor house, and probably the entire school. The first-year girl managed to endear herself to everyone she met, except for the Slytherins, he thought with a small smile. And, she was at the top of her class in all subjects. What could she possibly have to be upset about?

Shaking his head, he returned to his Potions homework. Unlike most subjects, Potions didn't come very easily to him, and he had to spend a great deal of time on his homework. He dipped his quill into the inkwell absentmindedly, and accidentally knocked everything into the floor with a loud thud. Isabelle jumped and turned around with big, red-rimmed eyes. She quickly put the hood back up on the cloak.

"Uh, I already saw you, so there's no reason to hide. What's going on, anyway?" Bill asked.

"Leave me alone," came the clear reply from the chair.

"Well, the way I'm thinking, you have two options here. One, you can run off, in which case I'll be forced to tell Professor McGonagall that you have an Invisibility Cloak. Which we both know is strictly prohibited. Or, you can tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help you."

"That's blackmail."

Bill smiled. Having a conversation with the thin air was bizarre. "Sorry."

Isabelle huffed, whipped the cloak off her body, and stormed to the table where he was seated. She ripped a chair out from underneath the table, and flung herself down.

"You're a second-year – Bill Weasley, right?" He nodded. "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing other than to offer a shoulder to cry on. You look like you need it."

He squirmed uncomfortably as her green eyes bore into him with a piercing stare. After a minute, she leaned back in her chair.

"Thank you," she said a little too politely. "I'm simply having a bad day, that's all."

"I could tell."

Isabelle bit her lip. Unlike everyone else, he didn't seem to have some hidden agenda for talking to her. And, she could really use a friend – a real friend, someone she could talk to about things other than boys and clothes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Potions. I need to finish this problem set by tomorrow. I would've finished it earlier, but a group of us snuck to the Slytherin common room and covered everything in maple syrup."

"You're kidding?" He shook his head no. "That's fabulous! How did you know where their dorm is?"

"Polyjuice potion. Rick Thompson stole one of Luke Rodgers' pieces of hair, and snuck into the dorm as Luke. So, now we can attack the Slytherins whenever we want," he whispered with an evil grin.

"And I thought you were, well, kind of boring," Isabelle said guiltily. Bill pretended to be hurt. "You have to admit that you have this nerd look going on."

He looked down at his spotlessly clean robes, and at his reflection in the perfectly polished table. "No, it's my disguise. Just call me Clark Kent."

"You know about Superman?" she asked, amazed.

"Yes," he replied, rolling his eyes. "My dad's obsessed, and I mean _obsessed_, with anything to do with Muggles. Drives my mum crazy."

"Ok, Superman – got a deal for you. I'll help you with your Potions homework if you let me in on your pranks."

Bill gave her a skeptical look. "But, you're only a first-year."

"Fine, don't take my help." She threw up her hands in defeat. "I'm only a genius at Potions, and just so happen to have an Invisibility Cloak. Which could be very useful…but, I know when I'm not wanted."

"Alright, you win," he laughed.

He passed his assignment across the table to Isabelle, who scanned it quickly and reached for the quill to jot down the answers. She then spent the next hour teaching Bill how to make simple cleaning potions. Not only did she find herself enjoying teaching, she was genuinely having fun for the first time since she came to Hogwarts.

-----

"And then, he passed me a note in Charms class," Ali gushed, spreading marmalade on a piece of toast. 

Isabelle yawned, and tuned her out. She could barely keep her head off the table. Madame Bordeaux's lessons had become particularly grueling. When she went to London over Christmas holidays, the heads of the Royal Ballet School were incredibly impressed with her progress, especially compared with other students her age. As a result, Mme. Bordeaux was consumed with training the next great dancer.

The daily owl post flew through the windows, causing their usual loud racket. A letter landed softly in front of her. She sleepily flipped it over, and squealed excitedly, ripping open the envelope.

"What's with her?" Ali asked, slightly put off for being interrupted.

"Bet it's Sirius Black," Sydney whispered. "She's been whining for a week and a half that she hasn't heard from him lately."

"Do you remember when he picked her up for Christmas holidays?"

"Uh-huh."

The two girls looked at each other and sighed. They had quite a crush on him, although they didn't dare mention it to Isabelle. She was incredibly protective of him, and wouldn't be too happy to hear her friends talk about him that way.

"Who is it?" Sydney inquired, winking at Ali.

"Sirius," she answered without looking up from the parchment. "He's in Milan for the spring with Gina, who's there for the fashion shows. Apparently her show is getting the best reviews of any of the designers."

Her face suddenly turned ashen grey, and she dropped the parchment to the table like it was on fire.

"What is it?" Ali asked, concerned.

"They're getting married. He says that he's going to propose on Valentine's Day, which is also his birthday…anyway, that was last Tuesday. Please excuse me," she said, standing up from the table and running out of the Great Hall.

She blindly ran out the castle doors, into the grounds. Ignoring the chilly morning air, she dashed to the edge of the lakeshore and collapsed to the ground. Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to cry as she looked out onto the water. It wasn't exactly her fort back home, but there was something soothing about the gently lapping waves and crystalline blue water.

There's no reason to be upset, she told herself over and over. Sirius was bound to get married sometime. She just didn't expect it to be so soon. And, if he did have to marry, at least it was to someone she liked. Somehow, that was little consolation, and she found herself becoming increasingly depressed. A minute later, Bill quietly walked up and sat down beside her.

"What do you want, Superman?" she asked, dejected.

"Just to bring you your breakfast. You left it in the Great Hall," he replied, passing her a half-eaten apple wrapped in a napkin.

"Thanks," she replied, taking a bite and chewing it angrily. "Why am I so upset? This is ridiculous."

"It's just a change, that's all."

"A huge, massive change. I'm not sure I like this at all, and I don't know why."

"You know what would cheer you up?"

"What?" Nothing at this point, she thought gloomily.

"A nice, ingenious prank. We've been way too nice to the Slytherins lately. They'll think we've gotten soft."

An evil smile spread over her face. "Never. Sirius did tell me some more stuff he and James used to pull in his letter. You know, in between saying he's proud of my dancing and telling me he's getting married. Anyway, they're very clever pranks, if I do say so myself," she said proudly.

"Really. Do tell," Bill smirked, standing up to head to class.

Isabelle followed suit, brushing leaves and dirt off her robes. She launched into a detailed description of various practical jokes on the way back to the castle. They laughed hysterically while planning their pranks, causing Isabelle almost to forget that she was upset at Sirius. Almost.

-----

Stirring his tea groggily, Severus Snape opened the Daily Prophet and skimmed the headlines. A small smile played at his lips as he read about the Ministry's latest failures at preventing the Dark Lord's attacks on Muggles in Bristol. Even if he didn't believe in Lord Voldemort's cause, which he didn't, it was worth it just to irritate Sirius Black and his high and mighty Ministry friends. 

Time had only increased his hatred of Sirius. Especially since the Society pages dripped with news of his relationship with Regina. Almost on a daily basis, there was an article or a picture of them in Milan, eating at a restaurant, or at one of her fashion shows.

It fueled Severus' rage at Sirius, although he couldn't bring himself to be angry at Regina. She was tricked and deceived by Black, which wasn't her fault. Why wouldn't she trust her childhood friend to have her best interests at heart? Because, Severus answered himself, the selfish git couldn't stand the idea of her choosing to make a life with a man that wasn't him.

It wasn't fair – Black had everything. The only good thing Severus had in his life, perfect Sirius Black took that away, too. In an incredibly ill humor, he flipped to the Society pages, dropping them immediately as if the paper was on fire. His heart broke as he re-read the brief article.

_Mr. and Mrs. Stephen Potter of London proudly announce the engagement of their daughter, Regina Victoria, to Sirius Black, son of William Black and the late Juliana Piedra Delgado de Black of London. Ms. Potter, a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as Fleur de Paris Design Institute in New York City, is the owner and principal designer of Avalon Designs, headquartered in London and Milan. Mr. Black, also a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is the Deputy Minister of the Intelligence Division of the Ministry of Magic in London. A summer wedding is planned._

"Damn it!" Severus violently threw the paper across the room, nearly hitting Lord Voldemort as he walked through the doorway.

"Bad news?" the Dark Lord cackled, narrowing his eyes. Part two of his plan was now complete, with the upcoming marriage between the Potter girl and Sirius Black. Now, it was time to put the next part of his plan in motion.

"Slightly," he roared in response.

Voldemort leaned over and picked up the paper, opening it to the Society pages. "Proudly announces the engagement, huh? Pity the Potters never knew about their darling daughter's first engagement. Or marriage."

He struck a nerve, and smiled internally as Severus' facial muscles tightened in fury. "Pity, indeed," the Dark Lord continued. "Ah, but didn't Mr. Black benefit from your loss. After all you went through for your wife, excuse me, ex-wife, and she leaves you anyway. What a shame."

"Indeed," he replied through clenched teeth.

"Interesting that this article appears in the paper. I actually came to talk to you about your in-laws."

"What about them?"

"Just general information about them."

Until now, Severus refused to discuss his in-laws, trying to protect Regina as much as possible. But, Sirius' words echoed in his head – "She's your wife, and your responsibility." Well, if he wants it to be like that, there was no need for him to bother with protecting her. Let Sirius deal with what happens because he was too inept to stop it, Severus decided.

"What do you want to know?"

Voldemort smiled internally. This was really all too easy.

-----

A small commotion at the front of the classroom caused Isabelle to look up from her parchment, where she was describing how to transfigure a snail into a wallet. Why anyone would want a wallet made from a snail, she didn't know. Professor McGonagall was involved in a heated argument with the secretary. After a minute, the Professor huffed down the aisle and stopped directly in front of her. 

"You seem to have a visitor, Miss Evans. Please take your books and report to the Entrance Hall," she said, angry that her class was disturbed. The students' attention spans were small enough without wondering why a student would be called out of class.

Puzzled, Isabelle collected her things and hurried to the Entrance Hall, stopping suddenly. Her jaw clenched.

"Hi, there," Sirius said hesitatingly.

"Hi." She crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want? I'm supposed to be in class right now."

He blinked. He expected her to be a little upset with him, maybe, but not this angry. She looked like she could explode any minute. "Which class?"

"Transfiguration, which happens to be my worst class. I'll probably be hopelessly behind now."

"Well, it was my best subject, so I can help you with whatever you missed," he said helpfully.

"I don't want your help. In fact, I don't want to be around you at all. Please excuse me; I need to get back to my essay."

Sirius watched, dumfounded, as Isabelle turned on her heel and marched down the hallway, head held high.

She walked back into the classroom and sat down quietly in her seat. One fat tear splattered her essay, and she wiped it off the parchment roughly. Ali looked at her curiously, but she refused to meet her eyes. Instead, she tried to figure out why Sirius would visit her at school. After thinking for a minute, she pushed him out of her mind and focused on snails, barely hearing the bell sound the end of class.

Still stewing, she gathered her books together and followed the class into the hallway, nearly running over Sydney.

"Whoa. Is that Sirius Black?" she asked in an awed tone.

"Unfortunately," Isabelle replied. He stood across the hallway, leaning against the wall, completely oblivious to the admiring looks from all the females who passed him on the way to their next class.

"Aren't you going to talk to him?" Ali asked.

"Nope."

She tossed her hair and walked to the dungeons for Potions class. After class was over, she rolled her eyes at Sirius, who just wouldn't go away.

"All right, Isabelle. It's lunchtime, so can we talk now?" he asked patiently.

"No. Thank you for coming to visit, though. Do drop by again when it's convenient for you," she said sharply, attempting to mask the hurt in her voice.

"I came to talk to you as soon as I could. I couldn't leave Milan until now; Regina had her fashion show, and--"

"Well, as long as you have your priorities in order," she spat sarcastically, briskly walking towards the Great Hall.

"Isabelle, it's not like that," he called after her. She stopped and turned around.

"Then what's it like?" Her chin quivered.

"I just wanted you to find out from me before the media got a hold of the news. We're a little high-profile," he said apologetically.

"Yes, another thing that someone could've warned me about! Thanks a lot."

Sirius' head began to ache. He really wished she came with an instruction manual sometimes. "I'm sorry, Isabelle. I messed up big time, ok? Please have lunch with me – that's all I ask."

"Will you leave me alone after that?" she asked.

"Promise."

"Fine, you have fifteen minutes." She stormed into the Great Hall and flung herself down at the far end of the table.

"Isabelle?"

"What?"

"I really am sorry. You're completely right. I could've taken a day off to come talk to you before I proposed to Regina. It's a change for you, too, and I was stupid not to realize it. As for being famous, well, I wanted you to live as normal of a childhood as possible."

She snorted. "It was too late for that a long time ago, trust me."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. That would make her angrier; he knew that from experience. They ate in silence for a few minutes, each lost in thought. All of a sudden, Professor Dumbledore rushed into the Great Hall, looking around furtively. Seeing Sirius and Isabelle, he quickly walked over to them, sitting down.

"Hello, Professor," Isabelle said politely. He gave her a feeble smile, and drew a breath.

"I'm not sure how to say this other than to just say it," he said cryptically. "The Dark Lord has attacked again."

"What? Where?" Sirius said, jumping up. He knew something was going on; all his intelligence reports pointed to Death Eater activity. But, his supervisor, McNair, disagreed with him and refused to present it to the Ministry.

Dumbledore put his hand on Sirius' arm and pulled him back to the table. "Stephen and Victoria Potter were assassinated early this morning."

"No," Sirius said, in shock. "No. That's not possible. Mummy P's a seer."

"I'm afraid it's true," Dumbledore replied quietly.

"No," he said weakly, putting his head in his hands. After a minute, he stood up abruptly and rushed out of the Great Hall.

"Professor, can I--"

He nodded before she finished her question. She hurried out of the main castle and onto the grounds to find Sirius, feeling horrible about the way she treated him earlier.

She found Sirius sitting beside the lake, in almost the exact same spot she went to think. As she got closer to him, she realized that he was crying. She didn't quite know how to react – he always had flawless composure, and to see him vulnerable was bewildering. He never allowed himself to cry, even that day that he left for New York City all those years ago.

"Sirius?" He looked up at her, complete devastation on his face. "I can't fall apart now, I just can't," he said desperately. "I need to get it together for Regina's sake. She's already been through so much, and now this. And I'm sure _he_ had something to do with it, too. What, does he just enjoy destroying her life piece by piece?"

"Who?" she asked, confused. He wasn't making any sense, and was nearly hysterical.

"Why? Why them? If he's so angry, why take it out on them, huh? It's me he wants, and he can come face me any time," he screamed.

Isabelle reached out and held his face in her hands. She stared at him squarely in his tortured grey eyes. "Sirius, calm down. You're right – you're no good to anybody like this. Least of all yourself."

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I'm so sorry," he apologized, completely breaking down. "They were the only real parents I ever had."

"I know," she said softly. "Me, too."

Hurt and confused herself, she hugged him, looking for some small measure of comfort. He clung to her, sobbing so hard that his entire body shook. Suddenly, Isabelle realized that her hero was just a man, and all too human. And, that he needed her. At that moment, her feelings towards him changed from mere hero worship to something more, although she couldn't quite figure out what.

If Isabelle's first experiences reminded you a little of Harry in Sorcerer's Stone, I did that on purpose. In Part 4, when I wrap my own universe around HP canon, that will come in handy...

Thanks for the review, ginnyNharrysecretlove! grins I'm starting to feel like a parrot, but as usual, all feedback welcome...


	2. Chapter 2: True Confessions

Chapter 2

Isabelle looked at the large crowd massed around the gravesite. The deaths of the Potters shocked the wizarding community, and catalyzed the conflict against the Dark Wizard who called himself Voldemort. She shuddered at the name. The new Minister of Magic, John Thompson, promised to fight the Dark Lord and his followers by any means necessary, which gained the enthusiastic support of the wizarding world. He, along with the rest of the senior Ministers, stood at the front of the crowd, off to one side. 

Lily stood to her left, the picture of dignity and strength. Although overcome with grief herself, she managed to control her emotions enough to support James and Regina. Isabelle admired her sister greatly, and wished that she were half as brave as her sister was. She sighed, biting her lip and forcing bad memories out of her head. 

Glassy-eyed, James stood in stony silence as the minister conducted the service, with one arm around his sister. She took the news particularly hard, just as Sirius had predicted. After crying his heart out at Hogwarts, he got himself together before meeting the rest of the family in Hogsmeade to make funeral arrangements. 

The service ended, and the family filed past the two coffins to say a final goodbye before the cemetery staff lowered them into the ground. Last in line, Isabelle lingered for a moment, unnoticed by everyone else. 

"Gráim thú, Mummy P. Slán agus beannacht leat. Ar dheis Dé go raibh a h-anam," she whispered softly, kissing her fingers and placing them on the coffin. (I love you, Mummy P. Goodbye and blessings be with you. May you rest in peace.) 

"Sirius, I think I'm going to take a quick walk, ok? I need to clear my head a little." 

He gave Regina an understanding look. She had done nothing but beat herself up for days, blaming herself for the attack. No matter what Sirius said, nothing convinced her that it wasn't her fault. 

"Sure, no problem." 

"Thank you," she said, grateful that he didn't ask questions. 

She walked towards an undeveloped part of the cemetery, which was a nature walk of sorts. A hand reached out from behind an abnormally large tree, pulling her behind it. She gasped loudly, which the hooded stranger muffled instantly. 

"Shhh," the stranger hissed, pulling down the hood of his cloak. 

"Severus?" she said, partially in shock. 

Other than in her dreams, she hadn't seen him for almost three years now. He pulled her into an incredibly passionate embrace, and to her dismay, all her old feelings rushed back, as if they had never been separated at all. She couldn't pull away from him, kissing him for what seemed like an eternity. 

"Regina, I'm so sorry. I know I should've stayed away," he whispered into her hair. Oh, how he missed being with her! If possible, his hatred for Sirius grew even more intense. 

"I'm glad you're here. I've missed you so much; you have no idea." 

"I think I do," he said gently, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. 

"How have you been?" she asked sincerely, knowing whom he worked for. 

"Oh, trying to stay out of trouble," he replied honestly. "Please believe me that I had no idea Voldemort planned an attack on your parents. You know I would've warned you if I did." 

"Of course I believe you Severus. Which is exactly why Voldemort _didn't_ tell you about the attack, I'm sure." 

He smiled, relieved. "Congratulations on your company being such a success." 

"Thank you. All that dreaming and planning – it's so amazing to see it actually work," she replied, animatedly waiving her hands. He caught her left hand, looking at the stunning engagement ring on her finger. 

"Quite a step up from the ring I remember you wearing." 

"You mean this one?" She pulled out a chain from around her neck, showing him the gold filigree wedding band he bought for her with every last cent that he had. His jaw dropped. 

"I couldn't imagine that your new fiancé," he spat the last word, "would take too kindly to you wearing that." 

"What he doesn't know, doesn't hurt him," Regina replied, looking him squarely in the eyes. She sighed. "I can't wish away my love for you, Severus. But, we'd be fooling ourselves to think that we could get back together." 

"I see. Black's a lucky man, then." For now, he thought, narrowing his eyes. One day, Sirius' luck was bound to run out, and oh, how he hoped he would be around when it did. 

"He really loves me, and he's a good man, even though I know you can't stand him," she said, her eyes begging for him to understand. 

"But, do you love him?" Severus held his breath for the answer. She nodded. 

"I do, even though I might love someone else as well," she said, leaning her head against the tree trunk. "He really deserves someone who can love him completely, and I just can't. Not yet, anyway." 

What he deserves is punch in the face and perhaps a nice long stay in Azkaban for good measure, Severus thought sourly. For starters. 

"I really need to get back to my family. It was wonderful seeing you again," she said, kissing him goodbye. 

"Regina, I--" his voice failed him, as she smiled sadly, and walked away. 

~~~~~

Isabelle pulled her hat tightly around her ears to prevent an ear infection, which she was prone to getting, especially this time of year. And with exams coming up, she really couldn't afford to miss any more school, although she was indefinitely excused from classes. She had spent the past ten minutes looking for Sirius, who snuck off somewhere, finally finding him standing in front of an ornately carved headstone. 

"A Sirius? Ciamar a tha sibh? (Sirius, how are you?)" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. Isabelle had a habit of always turning up when he was at his weakest and most vulnerable, the poor child. 

"Tha gu math, tapadh leat. Ciamar a tha thu fien? (Fine, thanks. How are you yourself?)" he replied, pulling off her hat and ruffling her hair. She gave him a nasty look. 

"Gle fhuar (Very cold)," she snapped. 

He smiled at the look on her face, and pointed to the headstone. "Seo an mathair agam. (This is my mother.)" 

"Oh. Juliana Alexandra Marina Piedra Delgado de Black. Su nombre es muy largo! (Her name is very long!)" she exclaimed. 

"A bheil Spainis agaibh? (Do you speak Spanish?)" Sirius asked in amazement. 

She shrugged. "Tha, beagan. (Yes, a little.)" 

"Impresionante. (Impressive.)" 

"Muchas gracias. Tha mi ag ionnsachadh. (Thank you. I'm learning.)" She shook her head violently. "Too many languages are cluttering my head! Maybe I should stick to English." 

He laughed, despite the grim circumstances. "Yeah, this is reminding me of when I first taught you English, and you were mixing up the two languages all the time. Kept me on my toes, though." 

"Yeah, well, being able to communicate is a good thing." The look of harsh fury on her face directly contrasted with her light tone of voice. "No offense, but why is your mum's name a kilometer long?" 

Sirius laughed harder. "That's the short version. We Spanish have about a million names – I doubt half of them would've fit on this headstone." 

"Do you know the long version of your name, then?" 

"No, because I never use it. No one does, except Abuela when she's angry. Nothing like having about five minutes worth of names being shouted at you. I swear, that's as bad as the punishment." 

Isabelle snickered, as Regina walked up behind them, unnoticed. She watched them laughing and joking, as Sirius imitated his grandmother's accent while telling stories from his holidays in Spain as a child. A pang of jealousy hit her as she leaned against a tree – he had never talked about his mother's family with anyone other than her before. 

Suddenly, they became blurry, as if in a dream. Regina blinked, trying to clear her head. She inherited from her mother was the ability to See into the future, although she couldn't control where and when the visions happened. Luckily, she had only had a few visions, not even enough to count on one hand. This was really not a good time to have a vision, she kept telling herself as their voices got farther and farther away. 

_She closed her eyes as scenery whirred around her, until she landed on the ground with a soft thump. Rubbing her temples, she opened her eyes in amazement. Somehow, she had traveled to Central Park in New York City. A tall woman, about thirty years old, walked past her aimlessly, stopping at a particularly fragrant flowerbed. _

_"__Mama! Mama, where are you?" a frightened little voice called out. _

_"__Olivia, I'm right here," her mother answered, scooping the little girl into her arms. "If you had been paying attention instead of picking the flowers, you would have seen me walk over here." _

_"__I'm sorry, but the flowers were so pretty," she apologized, holding out a fistful of wildflowers. _

_"__Daisies," the older woman mused, tucking a couple flowers into her daughter's flaming red curls. "They were Mum's favorite flower, or at least that's what Isabelle tells me." _

_Could she mean me? Regina thought wildly. Daisies have always been my favorite flower. Is this woman my daughter? _

_She walked closer to the pair, who were now seated on a large coat, and studied them carefully. The mother turned to face her, looking down the path. Regina gasped – she had Sirius' eyes. They were completely unmistakable; grey with small brown and green flecks in the sun. Otherwise, it was like looking at an older version of herself, which was quite bizarre. Except this woman had much lighter hair. _

_The little girl put her head on her mother's shoulder, weaving a necklace out of buttercups. Regina kneeled in front of them to get a better look at her family – hers and Sirius'. She smiled. They had a daughter, and a granddaughter. After dealing with so much loss over the past few days, it was refreshing to see the future. _

_"__Are we meeting Papa here?" _

_"__No, your Papa's in court today, arguing in front of the Second Circuit. And, when he's done, we're going to go out to dinner. Just the three of us. Well, four," she said with a grin. She crossed her fingers. "Hopefully, things will go well in that bloody Muggle court today, so I can tell him the news." _

_Regina sat limply, amazed. Another baby? Before she had time to process the information, a blur flashed past her, flopping down on the ground. _

_"__Sorry I'm late," a teenage voice said, without a trace of an apology. _

_"__Uh-huh. I see that smile on your face. What have you been doing?" _

_"__Promise not to tell the 'rents? I mean, swear, Hermione." _

_Hermione -- good luck, Regina thought, musing over her choice of names for her daughter. The teenage girl sat up, stretching like a cat. From the profile, she looked exactly like old pictures of Sirius' mum, with glossy dark hair streaked with mahogany highlights, and olive skin. Do I have two daughters? she wondered curiously. _

_"__Have you been doing bad things, Meggie?" Olivia asked seriously. _

_"__No," she replied with a wicked grin. "You haven't sworn not to tell yet. I'm not going to tell until you do." _

_"__Fine. I swear, even though I already regret it." _

_"__I was snogging Stephen Parker in his dorm room," she said in a stage whisper. _

_"__Please tell me you're joking," Hermione pleaded. "Papa's going to kill you when he finds out. If you're lucky." _

_"__Which is precisely why he won't find out. Oh, come on, you're almost as bad as Saint Nick." Meggie turned around and rolled her eyes. _

_Regina's heart caught in her throat. Those eyes – they weren't Sirius' grey, or her blue – they were a different color entirely. This couldn't be, she thought hysterically, it just couldn't. But, here was the proof, sitting right in front of her. _

_She stood up, and slowly backed away. This wasn't the future at all, she told herself. There's no need to panic, because this is just a nightmare, a bad dream. She closed her eyes and concentrated on going back to the reality. Horrible as it was, at least things made some sense. _

~~~~~

  
Lily walked into the kitchen, reading Isabelle's latest letter. She ruffled James' hair as she walked past him to the stove, and poured herself a steaming mug of water. After dropping a liberal amount of tealeaves into the mug and letting it steep, she sat down at the table. 

"How's Isabelle?" he asked, not looking up from his plate. 

"And I quote," she waved the letter dramatically, "'Is it Christmas yet? I swear, Lily, the professors here know nothing but work, work, work. And Mme. Bordeaux isn't much better.' Let me see…she goes on about the Halloween banquet. She also devotes a lot of space to this Bill Weasley." 

"Weasley?" James looked up, puzzled. "Is he related to the Arthur Weasley who works for the Ministry?" 

"His son, I think." 

He smiled. "Real nice family. So, is he her boyfriend, or what?" 

"According to Isabelle, everyone thinks that they're dating, but they're not. They're 'just friends'." 

"Right," he said slowly. 

"That's what I say, too. I'm so glad she's having a good time at school, though. Even if she does get into trouble constantly." 

"When does the train come in for the holidays?" 

Lily looked down at the letter. "Friday, at two. I'm going to pick her up, and then go for a girly shopping day with Gina. Wedding stuff." 

James made a face. "Sorry, still getting used to the idea." 

"What idea?" Lily asked with a wicked grin. "The one that your best friend's hooking up with your sister?" 

"Yeah, that one. Let's think about this, shall we? We're talking about Sirius, here, who's been with practically every girl on planet earth. I know, because he and Remus used to brag constantly about what they've done with whom." 

"So?" she shrugged. "He adores Gina. Everyone can see that, and I don't see how the past has anything to do with now." 

"You're missing the point here." 

"Which is?" 

"That's my sister, and best friend or not, I'll kill him if he hurts her. Especially now." 

"Aren't you being a little dramatic, James?" she asked sensibly. 

"Yeah, maybe," he admitted. "I just worry about her, that's all. She's been hiding in Milan since the funeral, and she's working herself to death." 

"Well, they'll be here next week, and hopefully for good. At least that's what Isabelle writes, but I'm not sure if that's wishful thinking or not." 

"Kind of sad that we get our information from your twelve-year-old sister," he laughed. 

"Pretty much," she agreed. 

~~~~~

  
"Superman, would you please hurry up!" Isabelle shouted up the staircase to the boys' dormitory. She waited for a minute, tapping her foot impatiently. "The train's going to leave any minute!" 

"I'm coming, Impatient One," he called back down. 

"Not fast enough," she answered. 

Bill thundered down the stairs to the landing, holding a large knapsack. "I would've been ready earlier, except somebody wanted to go walking around the lake last night at three in the morning. So, I overslept." 

"Well," she huffed, "forgive me for bothering you." 

He rolled his eyes. "Just don't expect me to be cheery on two hours sleep. Besides, we're not going to miss the train. Shoot, they'd probably hold it for us." 

"Probably would, since we're going to the social event of the century and all," Isabelle said in a snooty voice. 

"Don't remind me. Mum only had about a yard and a half of instructions on how to behave at the wedding. She acts like I'm a heathen or something." 

"Well, you are. Which is exactly why we get along perfectly. Except for this nerdy look thing – still working on fixing that." She giggled at the look on his face. 

"Some girls like the nerd look, thank you very much." 

"Like who? Ali? She likes any guy, just as long as he's breathing." 

"No, not her. I would tell you, but you're being a prat." 

"Suit yourself." 

She shrugged, and boarded the Hogwarts Express for London, grateful that Bill was going with her to Dover. For some reason, she felt a little put out over Christmas, and was actually a little glad to go back to school. Mostly to get away from the wedding frenzy. But now, it was the Easter holidays, and Sirius was getting married. And she didn't like that idea one little bit. 

~~~~~

  
"Lily, why is it that I can coordinate a fashion show that thousands of people come to and be fine, but I'm scared to death of a wedding with a hundred guests?" 

"Because it's your wedding," she laughed. "I almost passed out in the kitchen five minutes before my wedding started." 

"You're kidding?" Regina turned around, wide-eyed. 

"'Fraid not. That's the problem of walking down the aisle by yourself. No one to hold onto when you feel like you're going to faint. 

" She sighed, slipping into her wedding gown. "I wish Mum and Daddy were here." 

"Me, too," Lily agreed sadly, buttoning up the back of the dress. 

"Mum would've had a fit that we changed the date from June to April, I bet." 

"Yeah, and that you picked yellow as a wedding color." 

"I like yellow! It's cheerful." 

"It's a bold color best confined to buttercups and the sun, which has no place at a solemn occasion that I'm paying for," Lily said, in a perfect imitation of Mummy P. They dissolved in a fit of giggles. 

James knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" 

"Sure," Gina answered, laughing hysterically. 

"What's so funny?" The puzzled look on his face only made them laugh harder. 

"It's one of those things that you'd have to be here to understand," Lily managed to choke out, wiping away tears. "How's Sirius?" 

"Other than fainting a half hour ago, and cutting his head wide open, just fine," James answered seriously. 

"What?!?" Gina and Lily gasped together. 

"Just kidding," he said with a devilish grin. "Shoot, you're lucky he's conscious enough to marry you, after the party we threw him last night." 

"I can only imagine," his sister frowned. 

"No, you can't. Picture this." James began giving a detailed description of last night's bachelor party, or at least what he could remember of it. Isabelle quietly slipped in the room, and listened, amazed. 

"Remus did not do that," Lily interrupted, shocked. 

"He sure did." James looked at his watch. "Well, let me go see what they're up to. The two of you are trying to kill me with this double duty thing." 

"If we wanted to kill you, we'd have done it much sooner, brother dear." 

He made a skeptical face. "I'll see you in five minutes or so, ok?" They nodded, as he left the room. 

"Well, Isabelle, ready to roll?" 

She nodded hesitatingly, and stomped down the staircase. Lily gave her best friend a quick hug before joining Isabelle downstairs, sincerely hoping that this marriage would last. In a way, she wished Regina would talk to her about Severus, since she knew anyway. But, then she would feel guilty for not telling James. And, she agreed with her friend that he would not take the news well, so maybe things were better off as they were. 

James passed her on the staircase on the way to his sister's bedroom. He paused in the doorway, watching her adjust her veil for at least the fifth time. "You look beautiful, Regina." 

"Thank you," she replied, a little teary-eyed. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, studying her in the full-length mirror. 

"Does he make you happy?" he asked earnestly. 

"He does." 

"Well," he said, offering her his arm, "I must say that of all his girlfriends, you are by far the best one." 

She snorted. "I should certainly hope so." 

"I know so, but I'm just a little prejudiced. I love you, sis." 

"Oh, James," she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you, too." 

They looked at each other, and smiled as they headed outside. Regina barely heard the music as they walked towards the guests seated around "her" tree in the backyard, on the edge of the cliffs. She wanted to marry Sirius under the tree where he first told her that he loved her, and he was all too happy to comply. He didn't care if she wanted to get married in scuba gear three hundred feet under the English Channel – all that mattered is that she loved him and wanted to be with him. 

Isabelle got a sinking feeling as James and Regina walked down the aisle. Why did she have to be so pretty? And, why did Sirius have to look so lovesick and happy? Most of all, why was she so upset by this whole thing? The last question gnawed at her as the priest began the wedding. 

Despite her sudden sadness, she smiled briefly; remembering when Sirius' grandmother found out that her only grandson was getting married in a non-Catholic ceremony. Abuela had a royal fit, and Isabelle desperately wished that she could speak Spanish better so that she could understand what she was yelling. Whatever it was, Sirius caved in almost immediately, or at least appeared to. He simply got a priest to perform the same ceremony they were going to use anyway, hoping that Abuela didn't speak enough English to know the difference. She did, but was satisfied with the compromise. 

"We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Regina Potter and Sirius Black. Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Regina and Sirius have come here today to be joined as one in marriage." The priest paused. 

"Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own free will and if she has her family's blessing. Regina, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?" 

"Yes, it is true," she answered softly, but confidently. 

"Whose blessings accompany you?" 

"She is accompanied by all her family's blessings. From those of us present, and those who are missing. My parents loved you like a son, and I know they would've loved to be the first to welcome you to the family. Be good to her, brother," James said. He choked up as he kissed his sister on the cheek and clapped Sirius on the back after taking his place as best man. 

The priest blinked, surprised. "They're keeping you busy, huh?" 

"Yeah, with me, they get two for the price of one," James joked. Gina gave him an evil look, even though she snickered with the rest of the guests. 

The priest smiled at her and Sirius. "Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say." Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember... 

Like a stone should your love be firm; like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. 

Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for God is with you always. 

Sirius, I have not the right to bind you to Regina, only you have this right. If it is your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand." 

"It is my wish," he said, giving her a crooked smile as he nervously dropped the ring into her hand. 

"Regina, if it is your wish for Sirius to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger," the priest continued. 

Isabelle's heart sank as she smiled and slid the platinum wedding band on his finger. 

"Regina, I have not the right to bind you to Sirius, only you have this right. If it is your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand." 

"It is my wish." Her smile broadened. 

"Sirius, if it is your wish for Regina to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger." 

With trembling fingers, he managed to get the ring on her equally shaking hand. Isabelle's heart began to ache, as he looked deep into her eyes to say his vows. 

"I, Sirius, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take you Regina to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire you and be desired by you, to possess you, and to be possessed by you, without sin or shame, for none can exist in the purity of my love for you. I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change you in any way. I shall respect you, your beliefs, your people, and your ways as I respect myself." 

Tears welled up in Isabelle's eyes at the heartfelt way he spoke those words, and spilled over when he looked at Regina with tears in his eyes as she said her vows. Isabelle sniffled into her lace handkerchief as the priest stepped back, and another official began the handfasting ceremony. Every time the official draped a cord across their joined hands, she wanted to scream. The official tied the knot, and the priest pronounced them married. As the newly married couple kissed passionately, Isabelle's heart broke, never to be quite the same. 

~~~~~

  
"Isabelle?" 

"Hmmm?" She sat alone, in a corner, sulking as the happy couple danced. 

"Are you all right?" 

"No, Bill, I'm not all right," she snapped. "And, I'll never, ever be all right." 

Her lower lip trembled. He looked at her, concerned. "What's the matter with you?" 

"Nothing," she huffed, as Sirius walked up to them. She tried to look happy, for his sake. 

"Hey, Bill, do you mind if I steal your date for a dance?" he asked. 

"Not at all," he replied, trying to act cool in front of Isabelle's family. Their fame was a bit intimidating, even though she insisted that they were normal, perfectly irritating people. 

"Congratulations," she said, impressing herself with how cheerful that sounded. 

"Thanks," he beamed. "So, what's going on with you and Mr. Weasley over there?" 

She laughed wryly. "Bill? Nothing." 

"Oh, come on, you know you can tell me anything. Do you at least fancy him?" he asked while they danced. 

"I'm afraid my heart belongs to someone else entirely," she admitted. Sirius raised an eyebrow. 

"Really? Do I know him?" 

"You just might." 

"Will you tell me about this mystery man?" 

"One day, I hope. Not today, though," she squealed, ducking a mountain of silly string that Remus dumped all over them. Their conversation was soon forgotten in what became a massive prank war. Isabelle would've had the time of her life, if she could get the fact that Sirius was married out of her head. 

~~~~~

Well, it's been a while since I've updated...sorry 'bout that! Thanks for reviewing, Star and Nao!

BTW, all chappie titles are thanks to Naomi. Thanks! *grins*


	3. Chapter 3: Sapphire & Platinum

Chapter 3

Isabelle woke up and stretched, yawning. She sat up in bed, before flinging herself down again and covering her head with a pillow. It truly was wonderful to be able to have a lie-in instead of having to be at breakfast at an ungodly hour, she decided. Summer holidays truly are a beautiful thing. After a few more minutes, she finally got out of bed and stumbled downstairs. 

"Morning, sunshine," James teased. 

"Morning," she mumbled, pouring herself a tall glass of orange juice. "Hey, big sister--" 

"No, you may not put vodka in your breakfast beverage. Even if you were legal, it's a bit early for happy hour, don't you think?" Lily replied from deep within the depths of _Witch Weekly_. 

"As the great philosopher Remus Lupin once stated, 'It's never too early for happy hour,'" she replied hopefully. 

"Clever, but no." 

"Fine," she huffed. "Is it alright if I go shopping with some friends today? I need some dancing gear; my shoes are completely worn out." 

"Sure. When are you going to be home?" Lily asked. 

"Dunno. Probably around nine o'clock tonight." 

"That's fine." 

"See you tonight, then," James said before disapperating. 

"Can you pick me up a couple of things in Diagon Alley?" 

"Sure, Lil," Isabelle said, taking a small list and looking it over. 

"Have a good day, Sis," she said, and disapperated. 

Isabelle quietly got up from the kitchen table, and walked outside. Swallowing nervously, she crossed the yard to the large, four-car garage and opened the door, letting herself in. The familiar, sickening smell of motor oil and dampness assaulted her nose as she fought to keep from losing her small breakfast. There was something she needed to do. 

And, today was her only chance, since Sirius and Gina were moving up from Milan permanently tomorrow. Gina preferred to sketch designs while sitting under her tree, so more than likely, someone would always be at the house. So, Isabelle crept to the far corner of the garage, stopping in front of a large, tarp-covered automobile. 

It wasn't just any car, she reminded herself with a sneer. It was her father's prized possession – a green 1960 Aston Martin DB4 convertible. She ripped off the tarp and stared at it for a minute. Then, she picked up a sledgehammer that was on a nearby bench, and bashed out the windshield, listening to the sound of breaking glass echo throughout the vast space. 

"How'd you like that, Daddy?" she screamed, deftly opening the hood. "Oops, sorry, Daddy – didn't mean to hurt your toy here." 

She ran her finger along the engine, strategically pulling out wires with the care of a neurosurgeon. "Top speed of 141 miles per hour, and will go from 0 to 60 miles per hour in 8.5 seconds," she recited. 

"Not anymore!" She gleefully clobbered the engine. "Oh, forgot this particular DB4 has a 4-speed manual transmission with optional overdrive. Surprised I remember that? I remember all of your lessons, Daddy, even the ones I'd love to forget." 

"Hmm, wonder why no one thought it was odd that a five-year-old girl knew about as much about cars as some mechanics? That's right, silly me. I couldn't speak English, you sick piece of slime! You saw to that, didn't you? Was your game fun, Daddy? Huh? Was it?" 

Isabelle shattered the headlights and front grill assembly. "You told Mum I was bilingual, all the while knowing I wasn't. And then you had the nerve to tell Petunia and Lily that I spoke English, when I couldn't. While we're on the subject of my sisters, I'd really like to know why me, and why not them? Why not share the fun with others?" 

"Oh, sorry, that sounded a little bitter, didn't it? I am actually quite grateful that mine is the only life you managed to mess up royally. And, you certainly did a good job of that." She pounded the front bumper, leaving it a mangled piece of metal. 

"Back on point, Daddy dearest. You really were quite clever, or so you thought. Poor retarded little girl can't speak English, so she can't tell anyone how twisted you were. I have to give you credit, Daddy. You did cover all your bases, no pun intended." 

An ironic smile flashed on her face. She reached inside her boot for the knife her nanny secretly bought her when she was six, and that she had carried on her person ever since. Isabelle turned the handle over in her palm; it was her favorite part of the whole knife. The mother-of-pearl glistened in the tiny rays of sun that filtered through the ceiling above – so white, so pure. She screamed and slashed the front passenger side tire, leaving a clean gash. 

"See that?" She switched hands, knifing the convertible top. "Not as dexterous with the right hand. You knew – I know you knew, you disgusting filth, that I'm left-handed. But, you told everyone I was right-handed, because that made me look even more idiotic. Icing on your nasty cake." 

Isabelle slashed the three remaining tires, causing the car to drop to the ground with a thundering noise. "Ooopsie. Sorry, got ahead of myself. The icing on your nasty cake was your lovely little plans to ship me off to an asylum for autistic children. That was only when you were through with me, though…hmm…wonder how long you had in mind to keep me around? No matter. You know what the best day of my life was?" 

She paused for a minute, listening to the silence echo. "Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. It was when you came home all depressed and there just so happened to be a loaded gun on the kitchen table. Wonder who put that there? I did, just waiting and hoping that you'd get the idea and use it. Fortunately for me, after pointing out some of your finer traits, you did manage to do humanity a favor and remove yourself from our company." 

"And poor crying Petunia and Lily. Boo-freaking-hoo. Ah, but you almost got the best of me, Daddy, after all. I didn't count on you mentioning my 'handicap' to Petunia. So, she got sick of trying to figure me out, and you almost won. But, guess what happened next?" she said in a stage whisper. 

"You lost!" she hollered, cutting the red leather interior into tatters. "Someone figured out everything, and I mean _everything_, Daddy. Shame on you for not finishing me off when you had the chance. And, you know what? He loves me just the same, even though I won't admit any of this out loud. I do feel sorry crushing Lily, so you did beat me in that regard." 

She smiled triumphantly. "But, do you know what the best part is? He's never, and I mean never, thought about me in a perverse, disgusting way like some people I can think of. Sirius Black means more to me than you ever did. Or could. Even if we did get together someday, keep dreaming Isabelle, there would be nothing wrong or shameful in it. Like that would ever happen, though." 

"Anyway, one day, I'm going to have a family of my own, with a house full of children. And, a husband who loves me, even though I'm messed up, thanks to you. That's my dream, and you can't take that away from me anymore. Because you can't hurt me ever again. I just came here to tell you that Daddy, and goodbye. Go hifreann leat! (To hell with you!)" 

She spat on the car with contempt before putting her knife back in its sheath, and dropping the sledgehammer on the floor. She reached inside her jeans pocket and carefully removed a small glass vial, which she poured on what was left of the car. The car fizzled and melted into a puddle of goo. 

Satisfied that the car had dissolved completely, she turned on her heel and marched outside. Halfway to the house, she clicked her fingers. Smoke billowed to the heavens as the garage exploded into flame. Isabelle smiled, spinning around. Watching the cleansing fire envelope the building gave her troubled soul a measure of peace she had never felt before, a sense of closure to a particularly horrific period of her life. 

"Go scriosa cúnna ifrinn do bhall fearga, Athair! (May the hounds of hell destroy your [male part], Father.)" Isabelle cursed. 

As the garage crackled noisily, she walked into the kitchen. Humming, she picked up Lily's list and threw some Floo powder into the fireplace. After arriving at the Muggle entrance to Diagon Alley, she snuck to a payphone and called the fire station in Dover, alerting them of a possible fire at the Evans estate. Then, she walked through the Leaky Cauldron, swinging her purse happily. She could really go for some double chocolate fudge ice cream, she decided, heading towards the ice cream parlor. 

~~~~~

  
Isabelle crept through the fireplace, and through the dark kitchen. Just as she reached the bottom of the staircase, the room flooded with light. She turned around slowly, where Lily and James were leaning on the kitchen table, arms crossed. 

"Where have you been, young lady?" Lily said angrily. 

"Diagon Alley," she replied shortly, dropping a large package on the table. 

"Do you know what time it is?" 

"Skin-thirty," Isabelle said sarcastically, holding up both wrists to show that she wasn't wearing a watch. 

"Midnight," Lily yelled. "You were supposed to be home three hours ago. We were worried sick about you." 

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." 

"Yes, right. There was a fire here today, and we were scared stiff that you were hurt." 

"That doesn't even make logical sense, sister dear." 

"It did when I rushed home to see half of the grounds on fire!" 

"Big deal." 

"It is a big deal, and I want an explanation for why you're late," Lily spat. 

"Whatever, like you really care." 

Isabelle stormed outside, slamming the door shut. 

"James, I just don't know what to do! I try, and try to understand her, but she just won't talk to me. Or listen, for that matter." Lily began to run after her, but he caught her arm. 

"Let me go talk to her for a minute," he said, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Good luck," she replied, throwing up her hands. "I can't read a thing from her, and it's driving me crazy. Whatever's bothering her is so traumatic that she has this impenetrable mental block. If only I could get an idea of what's wrong, some direction. Oh, I'm so frustrated!" 

"Well, I'm no mind reader, but I'll see what I can do," he said wryly, walking outside. He found Isabelle standing at the edge of the burnt grounds, surveying the huge pile of ash that was the garage. 

"Leave me alone, James." 

He ignored her comment. "Quite a mess you created, Isabelle." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"I think you do." He paused before continuing. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" 

She clenched her jaw. "Nope." 

"Well, you can talk to any of us when you're ready." 

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied curtly. 

"Good. Meanwhile, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." 

"Do I have a choice?" 

"Not really." 

She turned around to face him. "Fine. What do you want?" 

"To talk to you about your sister. I think you're being a little too hard on Lily. She's trying her hardest to understand you, but you're not making things easy." 

"Why should I? It's not like she really cares." 

"She does care." 

"Whatever." She turned back around so that James wouldn't see her cry. "Like she ever thought about me at all before Petunia dumped me in her lap." 

"Dumped you in her lap? Is that what you think happened?" he asked. She nodded, wiping away a stray tear. "Isabelle, we definitely need to have a talk. Will you sit on the porch with me for a minute?" 

After they walked to the back porch and settled themselves on chairs, James sat for a minute or two, thinking. Trying to reason with a thirteen-year-old girl was never an easy task, especially one as emotionally closed off and stubborn as she was. 

"Petunia didn't dump you on Lily. In fact, Lily fought her very hard for the privilege of raising you." Isabelle sat up, surprised. "And, she did think about you before we moved here." 

"Really?" she asked hesitatingly, not knowing if she should believe his words. 

He smiled. "Yes, really. Lily adores you, and has since the day you were born. Did you know that she named you?" 

"No, I didn't." 

"Yup, she did. She read your name in some book, and convinced your mum to name you Isabelle. Petunia said it was pretentious, but, hey, she obviously lost that argument. I remember the first time I met Lily. It was on the train to Hogwarts first year, and she was in a compartment with my sister. Do you know what she was doing?" 

"What?" 

"Showing her pictures of you, and talking about how upset she was that you were going to grow up, and she was going to miss it. When we would go shopping in Hogsmeade, she would spend hours trying to figure out what to buy to send you. Lily even offered to quit Hogwarts and go to a school in Dover after your mum died, to help you adjust to your mum being gone." 

"Oh." Suddenly, Isabelle felt very guilty about the way she treated her sister. 

"Oh is right. Maybe you should give Lily a chance. She's pretty amazing, but I'm a little prejudiced." 

"But, I was so mean," she said with downcast eyes. "She probably hates me now." 

"Nah, you just had a fight. I have fights with my sister all the time, and I still love her." 

And so does Sirius, Isabelle thought sourly. "Guess I should go apologize, huh?" 

"Might be a good idea." 

"Thank you, James," she said, standing up and giving him a hug, which was quite a rarity from the usually unaffectionate Isabelle. She generally reserved any emotional displays for Sirius, and that was always when they were alone. 

"Anytime." 

They smiled at each other. Isabelle went inside, and shyly opened the door to the living room, where Lily was curled up on the couch reading a book. She took a nervous breath. 

"Lily?" 

She looked up. "Yes?" 

"I, uh, just wanted to say that I'm sorry for coming in late and yelling at you," she said in a rush. Lily smiled and put her book down. 

"Don't worry about it. Just owl me when you're running late from now on, ok?" 

"Ok. What are you reading?" Isabelle asked, trying to make conversation. 

"_The Catcher in the Rye_, by J.D. Salinger." 

"What's it about?" 

"Well, it's about a teenage boy, Holden Caulfield, and the problems in his life." Lily patted the couch next to her. "Come here, and I'll tell you more about the book, if you want me to. I read it a few years ago, and picked up a copy the other day because I thought you might like it." 

"Sure." 

James quietly crossed the kitchen and pressed his ear to the door. They were engrossed in conversation – an actual conversation, he thought with amazement. He silently walked upstairs, pausing at the doorway to Isabelle's room. He looked at his hand, which held a beautiful sapphire and platinum hair clip that one of the firefighters gave him earlier that evening. Astonishingly, it survived the fire, despite being near to their best guess as to where the fire started. 

Creeping into her bedroom, he laid the clip on her pillow. Lily gave it to her when she was nine; in fact, he remembered helping her pick it out. Isabelle fell in love with it immediately, and wore it nearly every day. Including this morning, he thought with a sad smile, as he left her room and headed for bed. 

~~~~~

  
Isabelle slowly marched through King's Cross station, dragging her feet. It truly had been a fun summer, and she was sad to see it end. She looked up at Lily, and could tell that she was thinking the same exact thing. 

"Do you have everything you need?" she asked for the third time. 

"Yes, Lily," she answered patiently. 

"I'm being a pest, aren't I?" 

"Sort of, yeah," Isabelle admitted. 

Lily looked at her watch. "Ugh. We should hurry, or we'll miss the train. I hate it when British Rail runs late. What are you looking for?" 

"Sirius. He promised that he'd say goodbye to me at the station." 

"Maybe he got tied up at the office." 

"Maybe," she echoed sadly. 

They crossed the barrier to Platform 9 ¾, where parents and students stood milling around the train, loading trunks and saying their goodbyes. Bill spotted Isabelle, and waved exuberantly. She and Lily walked over to where he was standing. 

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Lily said, smiling. "How is your wife doing?" 

"Due just about any day now," he answered with a nervous grin, running his fingers through his thinning hair. 

"Mum's as big as our house," Bill muttered under his breath. 

"You would be, too, if you were having twins," Isabelle answered defensively. 

"If I was having twins, it'd be a miracle of modern science," he replied snidely. 

"What would you know about science? Last time I checked, Potions wasn't exactly your forte." Isabelle refrained from further comment, mostly because Lily's fingernails bore into her shoulder, clearly indicating that she needed to be quiet. 

"And who is this little one?" Lily asked, looking at the wide-eyed, squirming toddler Mr. Weasley was holding. 

"This, is Percy." He put his free hand on a nervous-looking red-headed boy. "And this is Charlie. He's starting at Hogwarts this year." 

"Nice to meet you," Charlie said politely. 

"Nice to meet you, too," Lily replied. The Weasleys really are a nice family, she thought. Just the sort of people Isabelle needs to be around. 

The train whistle sounded, and the conductor shouted that the Hogwarts Express was leaving in five minutes. Students quickly gave their last hugs, and stampeded towards the train, wanting to stake out their compartments. Isabelle looked at Lily. 

"Let me know when you get a day off in Hogsmeade, ok? Maybe I can come up and we can go shopping," Lily said. 

"I'd like that." Isabelle smiled, although she was devastated that Sirius wasn't there. She waved, and followed Bill and Charlie to the massive queue to board the train. Right as her foot hit the staircase, she heard someone call her name. She turned around, and ran through the crowd, engulfing Sirius in a massive hug. 

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized. 

"I thought you weren't coming," she said, giving him a wounded look. 

"And miss sending my girl off to school? Never." 

He smiled, and Isabelle suddenly felt weak-kneed, getting an awful nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. In that moment, she realized that she was hopelessly in love with Sirius Black, who was just as hopelessly in love with someone else. She took a step back, nearly tripping. 

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked. She was looking at him like he had transformed into an alien life form. 

"N-nothing. I just need to get going before I miss the train." 

She bolted away from him, scrambling onto the Hogwarts Express right as the wheels began to turn. Sirius watched her retreating form sadly. She was growing up, and he didn't like that one bit. 

~~~~~

  
"Freedom is a beautiful thing," Sydney said happily. 

"No joke," Isabelle replied. "A whole day without Madame Bordeaux breathing down my neck." 

"I thought you loved dancing," Ali said with a puzzled frown. 

"I do, but she's insisting that I concentrate more on my Spanish ballet." 

"What's wrong with that?" Sydney asked. 

"I'm not Spanish," Isabelle huffed. "I'm Irish, and I'd rather do traditional Irish dancing. But, no, just because I'd make the 'perfect Carmen' one day, I have to learn stupid Spanish stuff. As if they'd ever let a blonde play Carmen. Please." 

"There are such things as wigs, you know," Ali said sarcastically. 

"Could you imagine me with dark hair? Blech," Isabelle made a face. 

"Hey, maybe you could go to the Halloween Ball tonight as Carmen," Ali teased. 

"You're so witty, Ali. Anyway, where to first? I have to meet Lily for lunch at noon." 

"Dunno. I've never actually walked around Hogsmeade," Sydney admitted. 

"Me, either. Maybe we should just see what we find," Isabelle offered. 

After a morning of walking around the town, Isabelle was more than ready for lunch. She pulled a tiny piece of paper out of her cloak and reread the contents. Lily was going to be waiting outside of Leonardo's, wherever that was. 

"Do either of you know where Leonardo's is?" she asked. 

"I think we passed it two blocks ago," Ali answered helpfully. 

"Thanks. See you tonight," she called, hurrying down the street so that she wouldn't be late. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a hanging sign for the small deli. 

"Hey, sis," Lily smiled, giving her a hug. "Did you have any trouble finding the place?" 

"Not a bit," she replied. 

They walked into the deli and placed their orders. Since the day was far too beautiful to spend indoors, they decided to eat on the outside patio. Almost all of the students who passed the restaurant waved to them, and several stopped to chat for a minute. 

"You're quite popular," Lily chuckled. 

"A little," Isabelle said sheepishly. "Probably because I tutor half the school in Potions." 

"You do?" 

"Oh, yes. I love teaching," Isabelle said enthusiastically. 

"I thought you were going to be a professional ballet dancer." Lily raised an eyebrow. 

"I am, but I can't dance forever. Eventually I'm going to get married and have kids, so I have to have a back-up plan. That's where teaching comes in." 

"Wow. You have it all planned out, huh?" 

"Yup. I just have to find a decent man first." Or at least get over Sirius, Isabelle thought with a sigh. As if that's going to happen in the next century. 

"A decent man? Aren't you a little young to be thinking about marriage? Besides, what's wrong with Bill?" 

"You're never too young to think about your future," she said seriously. "As for Bill, he's like my big brother. Dating him would just be weird." 

"Yeah, I remember saying that about James," Lily replied. 

"But James is _hot_. Bill's just, well, Bill." Isabelle wrinkled her nose. 

"He is cute," Lily said with a grin. 

"Speaking of, why are you spending your anniversary with me instead of your husband?" 

"I'm spending the day with you. Tonight's another story." 

"Really?" Isabelle drawled. "Details?" 

"Well, James is supposed to come here this afternoon, and then we're supposed to go on holiday. He won't tell me where, though." 

"Oooh, a mystery. Where do you think you're going?" 

"I have not a clue, to tell you the truth. Ready for some shopping?" 

"Of course," she exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. 

Isabelle couldn't remember the last time she had such a wonderful afternoon. She mentally thanked James for convincing her to give Lily a chance as she walked down the crowded town square. The day passed so quickly that she didn't realize how late it was. If she didn't hurry, she'd be late for the ball. 

Something caught her eye, causing her to stop dead in the middle of the street. She turned, and followed a hooded figure at a measured distance, watching where he went. Confused, she leaned against a cottage wall, thinking. Why would Remus go to the Shrieking Shack? Wasn't it haunted? she wondered, turning to go back to the castle. Her Invisibility Cloak would definitely come in handy tonight. 

~~~~~

Alrighty then. Forgot how intense this chappie is! As usual, all feedback is welcome...


	4. Chapter 4: The Ice Queen

Chapter 4

Regina tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Tomorrow, Isabelle came home for the Christmas holidays, and for some reason, that bothered her. She had been on edge around the girl ever since her parents' funeral. She looked at the ceiling for a minute, and then closed her eyes, eventually falling into a fitful slumber.

_She found herself in the backyard, at what appeared to be a party of sorts. Figuring that she was in the middle of a dream, she walked towards the music. A large group of people were talking, eating and dancing – people she didn't know. Puzzled, she walked around the perimeter of the party. _

_She stopped suddenly in front of two young girls. The dark-haired one looked strangely familiar, so she walked up to them to get a closer look. _

_"__He is so hot, Liz," the dark-haired girl gushed. "He looks just like Ryan Philippe, don't you think?" _

_"__Whatever," Liz replied, rolling her eyes as if she'd heard this tirade a million times. _

_"__Oh, please. Name one guy here that's even half as hot as Stephen Parker." _

_As the titian-haired girl blushed and looked at the ground, Regina remembered where she'd seen the dark-haired girl before – in that bizarre vision she had after her parents' funeral. What was her name again? she puzzled. _

_"__Meggie, you know I fancy Nicholas. He's so--" _

_"__Boring." _

_"__He is not," Liz protested. "I think he's cute." _

_"__You would. Besides, he looks like a clone of Papa." _

_"__Well, he's good looking, too." _

_"__Liz, you're missing the point. Everyone loves Saint Nick, even you." Meggie's eyes clouded over. "Papa loves him more because he's the younger, perfect version of himself, and so does Mom. Do you have any idea how tough it is to have a perfect twin?" _

_Sure do, Regina thought sympathetically, despite her sinking feeling about who "Mom" and "Papa" are. _

_"__At least you have a brother. And a mother. I just have Daddy," she replied sadly. _

_"__You have me and Saint Nick," Meggie said, wrapping her arm around the other girl. "Hey, I just realized something!" _

_"__What's that?" _

_"__Well, my sister just married your uncle, so that makes me your aunt-in-law." _

_"__Yeah, and your uncle married my aunt, so that makes us cousins-in-law," Liz pointed out, laughing. _

_"__We're getting way too inbred. And you want to be with Nicholas?" Meggie said, rolling her eyes. _

_"__Then you'd really be my sister," she replied earnestly. "It's not like Daddy's getting over Mum anytime soon, so that I'd get some other brothers or sisters. She only died ten years ago." _

_"__Well, it took Papa something like sixteen years to get over Hermione's mom." _

_"__Because he was in prison, you prat! If you subtract the time he was in prison, and therefore off the dating scene, you have a grand total of four years. One of which was right after Hermione was born, and two were spent on the run from the law. Like anyone's going to hook up with a fugitive. Daddy's way behind. I think he's just stuck in the past." _

_"__You do have a point," Meggie agreed. _

_"__Thank you. I just want him to be happy," Liz said, smiling broadly as a tall, dark-haired boy walked up to them. _

_Regina gasped. Any doubts she had about the father of these twins immediately vanished. He_ was _the clone of Sirius Black. There was no denying it, especially when he grinned at his sister – that incredibly irritating I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk. _

_"__What do you want?" Meggie narrowed her eyes. _

_"__You're in so much trouble," he taunted her. _

_"__What for? All I've done all night is sit here," she replied. _

_"__Exactly. Sit there and stare at Stephen." _

_"__So what?" _

_"__So, I heard Mom talking to Uncle Phillip about it. She says that you're the punishment for the sins of her youth." _

_"__Whatever." _

_"__Isn't he a little old for you, Meg? Mom certainly thinks so," he asked. His smirk got even larger, knowing that would set her off. _

_"__Mom's such a hypocrite, I swear." She crossed her arms angrily. _

_"__What's that supposed to mean?" Liz asked, confused. _

_"__It means that Meggie's going off about stupid stuff." _

_"__You are so naïve, Nicholas Black. If you only knew half the stuff I did…" her voice dropped off, and she bit her lip guiltily. _

_"__Like what?" he challenged her. _

_She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Never mind, Nick. Forget that I said anything." _

_"__Suit yourself. Hey Liz, how about a dance?" he asked. _

_"__Sure," she replied, smiling shyly. _

_"__I think I'm going to be sick," Meggie muttered under her breath as they walked away. _

_Me, too, Regina thought, sitting down limply beside the girl. But, this is just a dream, just a really horrible nightmare, she kept repeating to herself. An overreaction to worrying about the future. After all, isn't it just an amazing coincidence that I was worried about Isabelle coming home, and then I have this "dream"? Definitely, she decided. _

_"__Why are you sitting over here all by yourself?" came an incredibly familiar voice. Regina and Meggie looked up at Sirius at the exact same moment. _

_"__No reason," she pouted. _

_"__I see." _

_He crossed his arms and leaned against the short stone fence that encircled the enormous outdoor patio. Regina couldn't believe her eyes – time really hadn't changed his looks much. A liberal amount of grey peppered his hair, and he wore glasses now. That made her smile, considering how much teasing he always gave James growing up about his glasses. Other than that, he looked pretty much the same. _

_"__Why does everyone in this family have to be so damn perfect?" she burst out, frustrated. _

_Sirius fought back a small smile. "Like whom?" _

_"__Like everybody. Look at Hermione over there. So damn pretty in her wedding dress, which is, of course, a perfect replica of her mother's dress. And, to top it all off, she gets married underneath the same tree where you married her mom. Blech," she made a face. "Isn't that just so sweet? Saccharin-sweet, if you ask me." _

_"__Megan, see these grey hairs here?" he pointed. "I didn't have any of them before you came along. Well, maybe one, but that's it." _

_"__Yes, and I'm the punishment for the sins of Mom's youth." _

_"__Nah, you're the punishment for the sins of my youth, trust me." He winked. _

_A little redheaded girl toddled by them, clutching a full glass of punch. Regina watched James pick her up, narrowly avoiding spilling the entire glass on them both. Wait a minute here, she thought wildly. That man is too young to be James. Then who is he? she wondered shaking her head. This dream was getting more bizarre by the minute. _

_"__Oh, there goes another perfect one," Meggie complained. "Harry Perfect Potter, and his equally perfect daughter, Rachel." _

_Harry? Is he James' son, then? Regina thought, staring at the man. And if that's James' son, then that girl is his granddaughter. My great-niece, she thought with an amazed smile. Rachel Potter – that's kind of pretty. She turned to Sirius, who was laughing at the look on Meggie's face. _

_"__Alright, I'll give you that one. I think all Potters are genetically programmed to be perfect, though. They can't help it – it's in their blood." _

_"__Are you saying I'm genetically doomed?" _

_"__I'm saying you're overly dramatic, and if you say the word 'perfect' one more time, I'm going to toss you into the punch bowl. After I enlarge it to the size of a small swimming pool, of course." _

_"__You wouldn't." _

_"__Try me. I think it would be great entertainment." _

_Meggie stood up, put her hands on her hips, and looked Sirius dead in the eye. "Perfect." _

_"__Alright, I warned you. I hope that spiked fruit punch goes well with your outfit," he laughed, picking her up in the fireman's carry. _

_"__Put me down!" she squealed. _

_"__Nope," he replied, carrying her kicking and screaming to the food area. _

_"__What's going on?" a tall, handsome blonde-haired boy asked. _

_"__Stephen, would you please put the punch bowl on the ground? Meggie here wants to go swimming," Sirius answered. The boy laughed and complied quickly. _

_"__No, I don't," she said through clenched teeth. _

_"__Sure you do. Don't make a liar out of your own father, at your sister's wedding, no less." He enlarged the punch bowl and plopped her down to the cheers of the guests. _

_"__What in the world is going on here?" a voice drawled in an accent that Regina didn't recognize. American, perhaps? _

_"__Uh, Isabelle--" Sirius began. _

_"__Yes?" She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. _

_"__Meggie was just toasting our marriage, that's all," a man piped up, walking up to her. Another redhead? Regina thought. How many redheaded people are at this wedding reception, anyway? _

_"__Right," Isabelle said slowly. _

_"__Right. Now it's your turn." He picked her up and threw her in the bowl. She stood up, sputtering, brushing her short blonde hair out of her face. _

_"__Ron Weasley, I swear--" she fumed. _

_"__You swear what?" he taunted her. _

_"__That punch matches you hair perfectly." Before he knew it, she flipped him into the bowl. _

_"__Welcome to the family, Ron," Meggie laughed, splashing him gleefully. _

_"__What on earth?" an astonished voice breathed. _

_Regina didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It was the same woman as in her other vision, and she looked so beautiful. She looked from her to her new husband, and could certainly see where little Olivia got her red hair and freckles. But, she reminded herself as she looked at Ron's brown eyes, my granddaughter's eyes are mine. She brushed away a tear, feeling silly. Even if this were a vision, Olivia wouldn't even be born for at least a year or two. _

_"__Can't forget your bride, Ron. Sorry, daughter dear," Sirius apologized. Regina watched in horror as he tossed their daughter into the punch bowl. "Isn't this precious? Quick – get the camera. It's a priceless family moment." _

_"__No, this is a priceless family moment," Isabelle replied, splashing him in the face with punch. _

_"__And this," Meggie and Hermione added together, pulling him in the bowl. _

_They and Ron jumped out quickly before Sirius surfaced, leaving Isabelle by herself. She jumped on his back and dunked him. The rowdy crowd laughed hysterically as an all-out war broke out. _

"Regina? Regina, wake up." 

She woke up with a start. "Don't you even think about throwing me into that punch bowl, Sirius Black." 

"What are you talking about?" Even in the dark, she could see his skeptical, concerned look. She burst into tears and hugged him tightly. "Hey, what's the matter? Nightmare?" 

"I hope so." 

He could feel her shudder. "What was it about?" 

"The future, Sirius. A horrible future where you go to prison, and then run from the law. And-and--" her voice cracked. 

"No one's going to prison," he said reassuringly, resting his chin on top of her head. "Did you dream anything else?" 

"It was our daughter's wedding, and Isabelle was there. At least I think it was Isabelle. She had a really funny accent." Regina wrinkled her nose. 

"The nightmare was that Isabelle had a funny accent? Don't worry about that – she's always trying out funny accents. Don't you remember when she was taking Scottish dance and talked in brogue for weeks?" 

"No, it was that she was – nothing, it's just a dream." 

Sirius changed the subject slightly. "So, we have a daughter, huh? Now, that's the nightmare. Me, raising a girl after all the mess I've pulled?" 

"From what I saw, you'll do just fine." 

"I hope so." He paused for a minute. "I know what not to be, anyway. Could you go for some chocolate chess pie? Because I happen to know that Lily picked one up earlier today, and hid it in the back of the fridge." 

She smiled. It was her favorite. "Sure." 

"Good. May as well finish it off, then." 

"Sirius!" 

"What?" He smiled innocently. "I only had one piece. Ok, two." 

"You're bad." 

"Thank you." 

They looked at each other, and quietly raced downstairs to the fridge. Gina pushed all thoughts of her dream out of her head, and chose to concentrate on chocolate pie instead. 

~~~~~

  
Regina woke up and stretched, looking at the alarm clock. It read one o'clock in the afternoon. Groaning, she got up and threw on her robe to search out some food. Even after a huge piece of chocolate pie, she had a difficult time going back to sleep, and kept tossing and turning. Voices floated upstairs as the reached the landing of the staircase. 

"No, James, you don't turn me like that," a frustrated voice huffed. 

"How would you know? Didn't you just say you've never done this dance with a partner before?" he answered indignantly. 

"I haven't, but I did spend the past two months learning this stupid dance. Bloody Spanish dancing." 

"Isabelle!" 

"What, Lily? It's boring and 'poetic'." 

"It's pretty," she replied. 

"How would I know when the little I do know I can't do because my partner's making up his own steps?" she joked. 

"I am not," James said. 

"I'd have to agree with her on this one," another voice piped up. 

"Ok, Don Juan, let's see what you can do," James challenged. 

"Alright. Ready to show him how it's done, Isabelle?" 

"Sure." 

Regina frowned, crept halfway down the stairs, and peered into the kitchen. What she saw instantly put her in the worst humor imaginable, especially considering her dream from the night before. 

Isabelle and Sirius were dancing around the kitchen floor, like they've done a million times in the past. Nothing sinister about that at all, she reminded herself. But, there was something about the look in her eyes and the way she clung to him that looked – well, not platonic, anyway. 

But, she's a thirteen-year-old child, Regina chided herself. A skinny, knobby-kneed one at that. However, she completely transformed when she danced into this dangerous seductive viper. And it was clear, at least to Regina, who the target of all her affections was. 

She shook her head violently. Get a hold of yourself, she told herself firmly. One dream, and all of a sudden a teenager's in love with your husband and – she couldn't even think the rest, shuddering. Taking a deep, calming breath, she walked downstairs. 

"Hey," Sirius said, without missing a beat. "Sleep ok?" 

"Sure did." She pasted a carefree smile on her face, and sat down at the table with a massive mug of tea. 

"I'm sure my chocolate pie helped matters," Lily grumbled. Regina flashed her an innocent smile. 

"Isabelle?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. 

"Yes?" 

"I was at the Ministry last week, and saw Mr. Weasley. How many children do they have in their family? I wanted to ask how they were doing, but I felt bad not knowing their names, ages, or anything." That much was the truth, but even she admitted that she definitely had a hidden agenda with that question. 

"Five," she answered, laughing as Sirius spun her around. "Bill's fourteen, Charlie's eleven and Percy's three. The twins, Fred and George, are newborns. They're the only ones I've never met. Well, and Bill's mum." 

"Quite an age gap," Regina mused. And no Ron, she thought, relieved. See? she told herself. I'm getting upset over nothing. It didn't even occur to her that none of the children in her dream had been born yet. A crash interrupted her thoughts. 

"Sorry about that," Isabelle apologized. A river of blank ink raced all over a neatly arranged stack of papers. Regina jumped up, irate. 

"Do you know what you just ruined, you clumsy prat? These are the only copies I have of my entire summer and fall line," she screamed. 

"Don't you ever call me clumsy, you frigid bitch!" 

"Isabelle! That's completely uncalled for." Sirius turned to his wife. "And, it's my fault she knocked the inkwell over. Besides, it was an accident." 

Regina and Isabelle stared at each other for a minute, looking like they could tear each other's eyes out any second. Isabelle took a small vial out of her pocket and dumped the contents on the papers. 

"What are you doing?" Regina screeched. 

"It's the counterpotion to ink," the teenager replied in a quiet tone, through clenched teeth. "Ali's always knocking her inkwell over, so I always carry a vial of the stuff with me. Look for yourself." 

Sure enough, the ink stains had disappeared, and the papers were perfectly dry. With a triumphant, yet hurt and angry look, Isabelle turned, stomped upstairs, and slammed the door. Christmas holidays were going to be awfully long, she decided ruefully, as she flopped on the bed. 

~~~~~

  
Well-hidden by the Invisibility Cloak, Isabelle slipped out of Gryffindor Tower and crept through the castle. The halls were eerily silent as she snuck through the Entrance Hall. She opened the door as silently as possible, wincing as the door made a loud creak when she closed it. Not wanting to be caught, she ran through the grounds and climbed over the fence. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, she quickly walked through Hogsmeade and stopped at the edge of town. She gathered up her courage, and pushed open the front door of the Shrieking Shack. A completely exhausted Remus Lupin lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. She pushed back the hood of the cloak, and sat down beside him. He stirred, and jumped up with a start. 

"Isabelle, what are you doing here?" he asked sharply. 

"Checking on you," she answered. "How do you feel?" 

"Fine," he replied slowly, wondering what she was really doing there. More importantly, he wanted to know if she knew the truth about him. 

"You don't look so fine. Here, this should take the edge off that migraine." She passed him an orange potion. 

How did she know that his head was killing him? he thought in amazement. He downed the liquid, and was pleasantly surprised that his headache disappeared. "Thanks." 

"No problem." 

Before taking off the cloak, she pulled out a flask of pumpkin juice, a small loaf of bread, and a large container of soup. 

"It was the best I could do," she apologized. 

"No, it looks great. How did you know that I was here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. 

Isabelle looked down at the floor guiltily. "I saw you come here last Halloween, and I snuck out to see why you were here. For the past few months, I've been watching you, and figuring out a lot of stuff." 

"Like what?" Remus inquired through a mouthful of soup. 

"Like that you're a werewolf. Don't worry, if I was afraid of you, I wouldn't be here. It's not your fault you got bitten. Sometimes bad things just happen to you when you're little, and you have to deal with it for the rest of your life. Even though it's not your fault – seems unfair, but life's not fair, is it?" Her eyes were suddenly far away. 

"No, it's not," he agreed. 

"Where did your visitors go?" she asked somewhat cattily. 

"What visitors?" He frowned. 

She waved her hand dismissively. "It's ok. I know they're unregistered because I looked them up. And, the last thing I want is for my own family to go to prison, so their secret's safe with me." 

Remus laughed. Isabelle would make a great spy one day, he decided. 

"I really don't like Peter Pettigrew, though. Anyone who transforms into a rat is up to no good," she mused. 

"He's a loyal friend," he said defensively. 

"For now," Isabelle muttered underneath her breath. "Just call it a premonition, but I think he's going to be more trouble than he's worth. Anyway, do you come here every month?" 

"Sure do." 

"Well, good. I don't get visitors very often." She smiled. 

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"I mean that since your visitors don't stay for very long, you probably get lonely. So, when they leave, I'll keep you company," she replied cheerfully. 

"Isabelle, unless you're an unregistered animagus, too, it's dangerous to be around me when I transform. I'll bite you if you're in human form," he said sensibly. 

"Me, an animagus? Heck, no. I've adapted the polyjuice potion to allow me to temporarily become an animal. So far, I can get the effects to last for twelve hours at a time." Isabelle beamed proudly. 

"H-how? I've never even heard of such a potion." 

"Because I constructed it myself. I adapt a lot of potions in my spare time – it's kind of a hobby. Bill calls me Dungeon Girl." 

"Dungeon Girl? I'll have to remember that one," Remus laughed. She rolled her eyes. 

"I'm also working on a way to reduce the effects of your transformation," she continued. 

"Sirius tried that when we were students, and it didn't work," he said gently, not wanting to hurt her feelings. 

Isabelle pulled a notebook out of a large handbag, and opened it. She pulled out a dog-eared set of notes. 

"Yeah, I saw these a couple of years ago, and nicked them. Great minds, huh? Sirius' idea is a good one, but his method is flawed," she said seriously. 

"Could you imagine the look on his face if you told him that?" 

Remus couldn't stop laughing. He had spent so much time on field assignment for the past few years that he hadn't been around Isabelle much since she was a little girl. And anyone who spent time with her could see that she was growing up quickly into a funny, brilliant, caring young woman. No wonder Sirius was so protective of her, he thought. 

"He'd have a few choice words for me, I'm sure," she replied with a wicked grin. "He tried to completely stop your transformations from happening, which I think is much too ambitious. No potion can change who you are, and you're a werewolf. Maybe there's something psychological about that. I don't think Sirius has ever been comfortable in his own skin, so to speak." 

"You really know him well," Remus marveled. 

"Not as well as I used to," she said archly. "Anyway, I've done some research, and I don't think you'll ever get around transforming every full moon. That's just what werewolves do, unfortunately. But, I think I can develop a potion to alter your transformation into something harmless, like a wolf." 

Isabelle removed a couple of sheets completely covered in minute handwriting and spread them on the floor. 

"This is what I have so far. I'm trying to counteract the effects of your transformation one by one, so that I know the formula works up to that point before moving on. Otherwise, I could be chasing my tail forever." 

"Just curiously, does the formula have a name?" 

"Wolfbane Potion. It's just a working name, though. I might change it later." 

"Sounds like a good name to me. I was pretty good at Potions, very good actually, and this is already much too advanced for me. How do you come up with this stuff?" Remus wondered. 

"Honestly, I don't know. I've always liked to mix stuff up, and see what happens. If you're game, I can mix up a trial potion for Step One: Staying in Your Right Mind. Basically, taking away the urge to bite people and destroy stuff. That way, I could improve the décor a little bit," she joked. 

"What, shabby sheik isn't your style?" 

"Remus, this is just plain shabby." She wrinkled her nose. "So, what do you say?" 

"Sure, Dungeon Girl." 

Isabelle grinned. "Great. Then I'll meet you here the night before the next full moon?" 

"It's a date. Say, how did you get here, anyway?" 

"I climbed the wall and snuck through Hogsmeade. Why, is there an easier way?" 

He snorted. "Do you know where the Whomping Willow is?" 

"Yeah," she said slowly. 

"If you press a knot on the tree, it opens into a passageway that ends up here." 

"You're kidding. At least I'll know for next time," she sighed. 

"Ok, since you're trying to significantly improve my standard of living and all, I have something for you." He pulled out a worn piece of parchment, and tapped it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." 

"Wow, how did you do that?" Isabelle breathed. 

"Oh, it's just a charmed piece of parchment. Nothing too fancy." 

"No, you did magic without a wand. I've never seen that before." 

"It's a little talent I learned for my work with the Ministry. Comes in handy with both Muggles and Death Eaters. You didn't see me do that, right?" 

"See you do what?" she replied innocently. 

"Exactly. Now, this is the product of many years of hard work by yours truly, James, Sirius and your favorite person Peter." 

"The Marauder's Map," she read. "Is this a map of Hogwarts?" 

"Sure is. We found all these passageways when they kept me company during full moons." 

"This is amazing," Isabelle said reverently, wide-eyed. "Imagine what we can do to Slytherin with this. And it shows where people are, too! Awesome." 

"Thank you. I kept it because I still come near the grounds every month, but you'll get much more use out of it, so here you go." He passed her the map. 

"Uh, how do I make it a plain piece of parchment again?" Remus tapped the map. "Mischief managed'." "Neat. It's getting really late, so I had better go. I'll see you in a few weeks," she said, putting on the Invisibility Cloak. 

"See you then," he answered. 

Remus heard her footsteps disappear down the hallway towards the Whomping Willow. For the first time in many years, he almost looked forward to the next full moon. Not only was the teenager fun company, she just might be able to help him, which would be nothing short of a miracle. 

~~~~~

Well, finally, an update! Sorry for being such a slacker, peeps...


	5. Chapter 5: The Anniversary Party

Chapter 5

"Ok, Isabelle, not to be ugly or anything, but why is it that whenever you have a party or something to go to with your family, you always take Bill?" Ali complained. 

"Because he's my 'date'. He's sweet, and always impresses my family. And, since we're _just friends_, I don't have to worry about him making a move on me." 

"Speaking of, you're wasting your youth away being _just friends_ with boys. We're fourteen years old, and I bet you've never even been kissed," Sydney accused her. 

"I have been kissed, thank you very much. And I'd rather waste my youth away with Bill than spend it senselessly snogging any boy who blinks in my direction," Isabelle replied sweetly, with a catty smile. 

"Fine, who did you kiss?" Ali crossed her arms. 

"People," she said flatly. "No one worth mentioning, ok?" 

"Bet it was Bill. All those times you sneak out of the dorm in the middle of the night to pull pranks, and you're going to stand there and tell me that you've never snogged him once?" Sydney prodded. 

"Once, but it was a long time ago." 

"Really," Ali said wide-eyed. "Details?" 

"It was right after Easter holidays our second year. I was upset about something, and one thing led to another. Anyway, we decided to just be friends and put the whole night behind us." Isabelle waived her arm dismissively, and crossed the room to pack her toiletries. 

"Whole night? There was a whole night?" 

"Ali, you read too much into things, honestly." She closed her trunk with a flourish. "There. That should last me the weekend. I hope." 

Isabelle dragged her small trunk out of the dorm room and down the staircase, where Bill was waiting for her. 

"Ready?" she asked. She gave a very mean look to Ali and Sydney, who were giggling. 

"Yep," he replied. 

They quickly left Gryffindor Tower, and took a shortcut to Hogsmeade, courtesy of the Marauder's Map. After checking in their baggage at the train station, they spent the afternoon looking around the town, which was festively decorated for Halloween. 

"This is going to be such a cool party," Isabelle exclaimed as they boarded the train. 

Bill took out a roll of parchment that must've been at least two feet long. "Mum outdid herself with instructions this time, since we're sure to make the papers. Did I tell you that she's pregnant, _again_?" 

"Really?" she asked, surprised. 

"Yeah, she's due in March sometime. I seriously think Dad needs a hobby." 

"Bill! What an awful thing to say. Besides, big families are wonderful." 

"If you say so. Fred and George are like twin tornadoes of destruction. I'm sure this next one won't be much better," he said sourly. 

"I think you're overreacting." 

He rolled his eyes and changed the subject. Isabelle really didn't know what a pain having a huge family was, he decided. They laughed and joked until the train pulled into King's Cross Station. 

"Who's supposed to meet us?" Bill asked. 

"No one," she said excitedly. "Lily said that we're old enough to find the Leaky Cauldron on our own and take the Floo network to the house." 

"Wicked," he replied. 

They hurried through King's Cross Station, catching the Tube to the closest station to Diagon Alley. Isabelle laughed at Bill's puzzled face when she bought the Tube tickets, and even harder when he saw a subway train for the first time. 

"This is how Muggles travel?" he asked. 

"Sure is. Hold on," she warned, as the Tube left the station. Bill nearly fell over. By the time they reached their stop, he was a funny shade of green. 

"I think British Rail would've been easier on my stomach," he grumbled. 

"Poor baby," she teased, walking into the Leaky Cauldron. 

They threw Floo powder into the fireplace, and landed with a thud in the kitchen of the Evans estate. Lily was waiting for them in the kitchen, reading a book. 

"Hey," she greeted them, smiling. "How was your trip?" 

"Great. Well, I don't think Bill likes the Tube very much," Isabelle snickered. 

"To say the least. Hi, Mrs. Potter," he said politely. 

"Lily's fine," she replied with a smile, wrinkling her nose. 

"Where's James?" Isabelle asked, peeking into the dark living room. 

"He and Sirius are working late. Again." Her face fell somewhat. "Anyway, it's late, so why don't you head to bed." 

She sensed that Lily wanted to be alone for a while, so she hugged her goodnight and led Bill upstairs. She showed him the spare bedroom, even though he had stayed at the house before on occasion. On her way to her own room at the end of the hallway, she heard a voice call her name. It was Regina's. Groaning, she turned and stuck her head through the partially cracked doorway. 

"Hi, Isabelle," she said quietly. 

"Hi." She crossed her arms. What could Regina possibly want with her now that couldn't wait until the morning? 

"Could you come in for a minute?" 

Isabelle trudged into the room, standing at the foot of the bed. "You can sit down, if you want to." 

She patted the bed next to her. Isabelle felt like she had been dropped into some sort of alternate reality. Was Regina actually being nice to her? She gingerly sat down. She immediately noticed that like Lily, Regina was reading to pass the time. She saw Isabelle looking at her book. 

"Sirius works late most of the time these days. If I didn't read, I'd go nuts worrying about him and James." 

"What are you reading?" This is so awkward, Isabelle thought, thinking of any excuse humanly imaginable to make her escape. 

"It's a new book called the _Thorn Birds_. Amazing novel – it explains an awful lot," she replied slowly, staring at the girl intensely. 

"Oh?" 

"Yes, it does. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize if I've seemed rude to you lately. I don't mean to be." She sighed. "Truce?" 

"Truce." 

They smiled at each other shyly. After a couple of minutes of conversation, Isabelle realized that Regina wasn't so bad, after all. In fact, she was pretty fun. What an odd night, Isabelle thought as her head hit her pillow. 

* * *

  
After looking for Isabelle for at least a half hour, Bill finally found her sitting in the middle of a large grassy area off to one side of the house with her head in her hands. The noises of the party faded as he crossed the grounds to go talk to her. Ever since they arrived at the house yesterday, something had been bothering her, and he wanted to know what it was. She heard his footsteps, and partially lifted her head. 

"I'm sorry if I abandoned you. I just needed a break, that's all," she said quietly. 

"A break from what?" he asked, puzzled. 

"A break from all of this." She flailed her arms, exasperated. "And especially from him." 

Bill sat down beside her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Does this 'him' have a name?" 

"Of course he does. He's the first thing I think of each morning, and my last thought before I fall asleep. Oh, why do I have to torture myself by loving Sirius Black?" 

"What? B-but, he's married," he said lamely. 

"Don't act so surprised; it patronizes me. And don't think that I harbor dreams and secret fantasies of being with him, because I don't. That's the awful part – I love him more than life itself, but I know I'll never have him. Not the way I want him, anyway. 

Seeing him with her is like having a thousand knives shoved straight into my heart. I know he can't help how he loves her, just like I can't help loving him. But, it doesn't make the pain stop one little bit." 

"Maybe you should try to get over him, then," Bill offered helpfully. Isabelle snorted. 

"That would be like asking the stars not to shine. Oh, I know we can never be together in my head, but try telling that to my heart! No, I'll love Sirius until the day I die, and there's nothing I can do about it. Ever. He'll never leave Regina. 

Even if he did, then what? He'll whisk me off into the sunset somewhere for a fairy-tale ending? It's impossible, because I'm Lily Potter's little sister – could you imagine the scandal? Sirius raised me, for crying out loud! It would disgrace the entire family, and tear us apart. Being with him can never be; it would never be socially permissible. 

But, suppose a miracle happens, where Regina magically disappears and being with him isn't taboo. It still doesn't matter, Bill, because Sirius' heart belongs to her, not me. And it always will." 

"You don't know that." 

"Yes, I do," Isabelle said slowly and emphatically. "And there's no use pretending or hiding from the truth." 

"I really wish that you'd stop being so dramatic. There are plenty of decent guys out there, if you'd give them a chance. Shoot, half of the guys at school are dying to go out with you." She smiled, in spite of herself. "You said it yourself – you will never be with Sirius. So, stop feeling sorry for yourself and start living." 

"Thanks for the pep talk, Superman," she sniffled. 

"Anytime. Now, speaking of living, why don't we go back to the party? If for nothing else, the food's pretty decent." 

Bill stood up, dragged Isabelle to her feet, and marched her back to the patio. 

It really was a good party, she had to admit. Although most of the guests were far older than she was, it was nice to see her family enjoying themselves. Which seemed like a rarity these days. The dark wizard Voldemort was gaining strength daily, and the Ministry seemed powerless to stop him. It was all the Ministry could do to stay one step behind him, let alone figure out his next move. 

But, for this one night, everyone forgot about Death Eaters and impending doom to just have some fun. Instead of having a typical Halloween costume party, Lily and James decided to have an extremely causal, come-as-you are type of affair. Besides, James joked, Remus was scary enough without a costume. 

Speaking of Remus, it looked like he was already a little partied out, Isabelle thought with a chuckle, especially since the night was still young. Because he certainly wouldn't dance with a girl who looked like that without being in an altered state of consciousness. 

"Hey, can I have a dance with my favorite sister-in-law?" James asked. She smiled. 

"I had better be your favorite, considering the alternative. Do I really have to go to Petunia's place for Easter holidays? You know she's dreadful," Isabelle complained. 

"Yes, because Lily and I have to go away on Ministry business. We've already been through this," he replied patiently. 

"And we'll keep going through it until you give in and let me stay at the castle." 

"No. And that's final." 

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. 

"Will you dance with me anyway?" 

"I guess." They walked to the makeshift dance floor. 

"So, where did you disappear off to?" James asked conversationally. 

"The field where the garage used to be," she answered honestly. 

"Really? I wouldn't think that would be your favorite place to go." 

"Why's that? A field full of grass and wildflowers never hurt anyone. I think it's rather peaceful and cathartic." 

What an odd, but predictable answer, he thought, shaking his head. "And what were you doing there with Bill?" 

"Talking." 

"Uh-huh." 

"I swear, just talking." 

"Ok, talking about what?" James teased. 

"About this guy I fancy, and how he's in love with someone else," she said sadly, deciding to change the subject. "Speaking of being in love, I can't believe you and Lily have been married for five years already." 

"Me either," he replied. 

"James?" 

"Yes?" 

"I, uh, just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for Lily and I over the years. Especially me, since you didn't have to care about me at all. Look at Vernon. But, you do care, and I love you for it. Sorry to get all heavy on you," she apologized. 

He smiled, and ruffled her hair, earning a poisonous look. "Love you, too. So, what are you going to do about this guy?" 

"Try to forget about him and find someone else," she replied with more conviction than she felt, willing herself not to look at Sirius as she spoke. That would be like writing her feelings in three-foot tall letters on the side of the house. 

Not that Sirius realized anyone other than Regina existed on planet earth, she lamented. The way they were dancing could only be described as provocative, well on its way to risqué. James frowned. 

"Get a room, for crying out loud," he yelled over to them. 

"We have one," Sirius answered with an incredibly wicked grin. 

Make that a million knives stabbed into my heart, Isabelle thought miserably. 

"Do you mind if I steal your partner for a little while?" Lily asked, taking James' attention away from his sister. 

"Not at all," Isabelle replied. 

She watched her sister and James dance. They had the kind of love story fairy tales are made out of, she decided, sighing as she walked back to where Bill was standing. 

"How about it, Superman? Wanna see if all those dancing lessons I've been giving you have paid off?" she teased. His ears turned slightly pink. "You're not scared, are you?" 

"No," he lied. 

Isabelle smiled. Bill really was a good dancer. He just needed practice and confidence, so she drug him into the middle of the dance floor. After a few minutes, she was having a great time, in spite of herself. 

But, she couldn't help wishing that the night was over, and it was time to go back to school. Much as she loved her sister, being around Sirius was just too painful sometimes, like tonight. 

* * *

  
"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere we go," Isabelle hummed, swinging her packages by her side. "Ok, Lil, what's killing your holiday spirit? You've barely said a word all day." 

She shook herself out of a trance and looked up at her baby sister, who was already three inches taller than her and still growing. With her hair in a loose bun and perfect posture, Isabelle looked every inch the ballerina. 

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little preoccupied." She sighed. "It's just that I have this news to tell James, and I'm not quite sure how to tell him, especially considering the unsafe times we're living in. Not that I'm unhappy about it; I'm thrilled, actually." 

"Lily, stop babbling. Maybe I can help you if you fill me in a little," Isabelle interrupted. 

"Sorry. It, well, that is, James and I, we um, we're, uh--" 

"Having a baby," she finished. Lily nodded as Isabelle threw her arms around her sister. "Oh, that's wonderful! I was beginning to wonder if the two of you needed instructions or something." 

"Isabelle!" Lily couldn't help laughing at the evil grin on her face. "It's called waiting until you're ready, thank you very much." 

"Well, if you're so ready, then why are you nervous about telling James?" Isabelle pointed out. 

"I don't know. When you put it that way, I do sound a little silly, don't I?" 

"Just a little. So," Isabelle put her arm around Lily as they started walking down the street again, "when do I get to meet my niece or nephew?" 

"July," she beamed. 

"Seems so far away," Isabelle sighed. 

"Tell me about it," Lily agreed. 

* * *

  
"Hey, I'll get that," James said, taking a large dish of biscuits out of Lily's hands. She laughed. 

"I'm pregnant, not fragile," she replied in a stage whisper. "And very hungry, so if you're going to insist on putting this breakfast on the table, you'd better do it quick. Thank goodness Isabelle can cook, because somebody decided to give the house elf a holiday on Christmas Day." 

"Well, it seemed like a good idea in theory." He shrugged. 

Sirius drug himself down the staircase. "Merry Christmas," he yawned. 

"Merry Christmas, yourself," Lily replied, trying to decide whether she needed to stir the fried potatoes or not. Isabelle would be back downstairs in a minute, so she decided to just leave them until then. "Where's Gina?" 

Puking her brains out in the bathroom, Sirius thought. Much as he wanted children, he didn't exactly enjoy watching his wife suffer in the process. He genuinely hoped this morning sickness wouldn't last much longer, or he thought that he would lose his mind. 

"She'll be down in a minute, I hope," he replied with a slightly nervous smile. 

Isabelle bounded into the kitchen, and immediately stirred the potatoes, which were dangerously close to being overdone. Regina stepped into the room a minute later, paler than usual. 

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, concerned. 

She smiled. "I'll be fine." 

"Why don't you go sit down in the dining room until breakfast is ready? It'll only be a couple of minutes." 

"Sirius," she began, exasperated. She stopped at the look on his face. "Ok, you win." 

Regina went into the dining room, and sat down, lost in thought. She never thought that she'd ever want children, but here she was, nearly two months pregnant. And happy about it – that was surreal. 

Somewhat paranoid, she went to her cardiologist the other day, who reassured her that her heart disease shouldn't complicate her pregnancy. Oh, how she wanted to tell Sirius everything, including the scary fact that she might need a heart transplant in the next couple of years. 

But, he looked so incredibly happy when she told him about the baby that she just couldn't spoil the moment. Especially with something that happened when she was in New York. She bit her lip, as everyone else drifted into the dining room. 

"I wish Remus was here. Why does he have to be on assignment during Christmas?" Isabelle sighed. She really enjoyed getting to know him over the past few months, and missed him being around for the holidays. 

"Because evil does not rest on holidays," Sirius replied with a grim smile. 

"Ok, no work talk, please? Just for one day?" Regina begged, digging into a massive pile of sausages. Everyone silently ate for a minute. "Well, don't everyone talk at once." 

Lily gave James a meaningful look. He nodded. 

"Well, I was wondering if you were designing a certain type of clothes for the spring and summer," Lily asked conversationally. "Or, if you weren't, if you would be willing to." 

Regina raised an eyebrow. "What sort of new line?" 

"Maternity," she replied with a grin. 

"How did you know?" Regina looked at Sirius, putting down her napkin. "You told them, didn't you? Even though we promised that we'd wait until Christmas." 

"I did not," he protested. 

"Then how did you find out?" she asked Lily. 

"Find out about what?" James jumped in. 

"The baby," Regina said, exasperated. 

"What baby?" Lily wondered, confused. Of course she'd know about her own baby. 

"Our baby," she replied, smiling at Sirius. She was puzzled by the shocked look on James' face. 

"You're _pregnant_?" he asked, stunned. She nodded. 

"You didn't know." It was a statement. 

"No, but if you just had to populate the world with more Blacks, at least he or she will have a cousin to play with," James consoled himself. 

"Cousin? You're pregnant, too? Is that what you were talking about?" Regina asked a grinning Lily. 

Isabelle felt like a hand had reached into her chest, pulled out her heart, and stomped on it a few hundred thousand times. The look on Sirius' face killed her inside. No one noticed as she abruptly stood up from the table, and ran out of the room. 

* * *

  
"Let me get this straight. Your sister and Regina are both pregnant, and due around the same time," Bill said, stretching out in the train compartment, putting his hands behind his head. 

Isabelle nodded glumly. "Yes, in July. Guess they had a little too much fun at the Halloween party." 

"Why are you so depressed? Aren't you the one who said that big families are great?" 

"Big families are great. Sirius starting a family is not." 

"He's married. That's what married couples do," Bill said sensibly. 

"I know. That's what I keep telling myself, but it still hurts. You know what I need?" 

"What's that?" 

"A good cry, maybe a nap, and then a diversion." 

"Like what?" Bill asked suspiciously. 

"I haven't decided yet. I'll let you know when I do," Isabelle yawned. "It's time for that nap." 

"Yeah, a little beauty sleep couldn't hurt you." 

She threw a pillow at him. "Sod off." 

"I'm serious." 

"Prat." 

Isabelle smiled before pulling a blanket over her head and rolling over, grateful that Bill was around to listen. She couldn't imagine what Ali or Sydney would say if they knew how she really felt about things. Grimacing at the thought of their reaction, she drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

  
A loud cry pierced the night, causing Isabelle to bolt up in bed. She groaned and covered her ears with a pillow. Because of Petunia's screaming brat, she hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep all week. What kind of name was Dudley, anyway, she thought grumpily. 

She managed to get a few minutes sleep, and spent the morning hiding in the guest bedroom with her schoolbooks. Thank goodness the professors went overboard with homework, she thought. Sadly, even History of Magic was a welcome distraction. 

As miserable as the Christmas holidays were in Dover, she longed to be there. Why she had to spend Easter with Petunia, she didn't know. Not only was she sleep deprived, Isabelle was treated to watching her oldest sister shower her infant son with all the attention she never gave her. Knowing that Petunia was capable of showing affection hurt her deeply. 

She trudged downstairs for dinner, where Vernon was reading the paper. Baby Dudley was screeching, as usual, and Petunia was desperately trying to calm him down. Not wanting to go deaf, Isabelle walked past her sister and picked up her nephew. She walked him up and down the kitchen a few times, singing quietly. After a minute, Dudley yawned and fell asleep. 

"How did you do that?" Petunia asked, amazed. 

"I don't know," Isabelle shrugged. "Guess my singing calmed him down." 

"Singing? I thought you were a dancer," Vernon said from behind his paper. 

"I am. A dancer, that is. I sing, too. Madame Bordeaux's always saying that she's afraid she's going to lose me to the theatre." 

"The theatre? Wild sort of people," Vernon bellowed. "Of course, you're used to that environment, aren't you?" 

"What do you mean?" Isabelle was puzzled. Her family life in Dover was anything but wild. 

"Well, considering the type of people you've been raised around," Petunia tried to explain. 

"Yes, that weirdo sister of yours and all those wizarding freaks," Vernon added. 

"Wizarding freaks? How dare you talk about my family that way! And me, for that matter," Isabelle said angrily. 

"Your family?" Vernon bellowed, putting down the paper. "The people you call your family are a menace to society, with all their spells and potions. And then your witch of a sister has the nerve to bring another freak into this world, as if there weren't enough of them already." 

"Don't you ever talk about Lily like that! Or the baby. Don't insult us just because you don't understand our way of life." 

"Oh, I understand plenty. Enough to know that we never should've let her raise you," Petunia interjected. Isabelle had finally had enough. 

"And you were doing such a fine job, sister dear?" she seethed. "If I remember correctly, you practically had me packed to go to an asylum, so don't act so high and mighty. Lily was the mother I never had, and she'll be a wonderful mother to the baby. Better than you could ever dream of being." 

Isabelle handed Dudley to Petunia, turned on her heel and marched upstairs. A few minutes later, she returned, clutching her knapsack. 

"What are you doing?" Petunia snapped. 

"Leaving. I'm going to school. Don't worry, I'll tell Lily that it's my fault, so that she won't think any less of you than she already does." The doorbell rang. "There's my ride. Later." 

She rushed out of the house before Petunia could say another word, and jumped onto the Knight Bus. Luckily, she had enough money to take her to Hogsmeade, where she used a secret entrance to get back on campus. Sighing, she plopped down on the lakeshore, still angry. She stood up to go to bed, and stormed up the hill, tripping halfway up. 

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. "I didn't see you there." 

"That's ok," a male voice answered. 

She recognized the voice. It was Ian Donaldson, a fourth-year Ravenclaw, who was the captain of the house Quiddich team. And, if she remembered correctly, was dating her mortal enemy, Tabitha. She tensed up slightly. 

"I'll just be going now," she said quickly. 

"You don't have to. I was kind of lonely, anyway," he said suggestively. 

Is he flirting with me? Isabelle thought wildly. If so, he's certainly playing with fire. Curious, she decided to stick around to see what his intentions were. He didn't keep her waiting long. After chatting a minute, he leaned over and kissed her. Without thinking, she kissed him back. 

"Wow, no offense or anything, but you're awfully good at that," he said. 

"I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't like to hear that statement," she replied. "What she doesn't know certainly won't hurt her." 

"Well, in that case, there's a lot more I'm awfully good at." 

She smiled at the look on his face. Not really knowing why, she reached over and kissed him passionately. It wasn't as if she really knew him, or cared about him. Maybe that was the point, she thought, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. There was just too much pain in her life at the moment, and she really wanted to forget it all. And what a good distraction Ian is, she decided, losing herself in his embrace. 

* * *

Wow, updating two days in a row! Am on quite a roll...


	6. Chapter 6: A Bundle of Joy in Despair

**Author's Note:** Wow, an update! It's been a while...am on a mission now, though...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: A Bundle of Joy in Despair**

"Oh, Bill, this is going to be the best prank _ever_," Isabelle said excitedly, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. "Tabitha's going to learn not to mess with me, that's for sure."

"Well, you're the one who hooked up with her boyfriend."

"I didn't see him complaining."

"I'm sure he wasn't!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She scowled.

"It means – oh, never mind."

He took a bite out of his toast, keeping a careful eye on the Slytherin table. They spent the better part of the night spreading transparent glue on the benches, so when the students tried to stand up, they would either rip their robes, or be stuck for hours. Isabelle mixed the glue so that it would resist most counterpotions.

After Tabitha found out about Isabelle and Ian's fling over Easter holidays, the house war between Gryffindor and Slytherin reached an all-time high. The entire school watched the two most popular girls in the entire school battle each other, although most of them didn't know what the conflict was about.

"Good morning," Ali said cheerfully, plopping down at the table.

"Yes, it is," Isabelle replied, with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Why? What did you do?" Ali asked suspiciously.

"Just watch and see."

The first Slytherin students tried to stand up, but couldn't. Puzzled, they tried again. When the students finally figured out what had happened, they started yelling and swearing at the Gryffindor table, whose students were doubled over in laughter. Ian and a couple of his Ravenclaw friends walked over to the table, and helped free the students.

Laughing hysterically, Isabelle triumphantly walked out of the Great Hall and down into the dungeons for Potions class. Halfway through class, a note flew out of the fireplace, landing in Professor Brock's hand. He skimmed it, and looked up.

"Miss Evans, Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you in his office right away," he said.

The class started murmuring as Isabelle slowly gathered up her books and walked upstairs. The only thing she could think of is how much trouble she was in for this morning's prank. How did I get caught, anyway? she wondered, walking into the professor's circular office.

"Good morning, Isabelle," he began in a serious tone of voice.

"Good morning," she replied nervously.

"I'm sorry to pull you out of class, but I received an urgent owl from your sister this morning. You're needed at home."

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" she asked, frightened. All thoughts of the morning's activities immediately flew out of her head.

"No, the baby's fine. It's Regina. Apparently the delivery didn't go well, and she's quite ill. She asked for you, so you're to go home right away."

"Regina." She blinked. "What do you mean, the delivery? She's due in July, and it's only May."

Dumbledore gave her a sympathetic look. "I've had the Ministry make a special link from my fireplace to your home. Why don't you go home now? They'll have more answers than I do."

She nodded, and took the powder from his outstretched hand. "Thank you, Professor," she said before disappearing into the fireplace.

She landed in the living room, and stepped out, brushing herself off. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. A seemingly endless stream of doctors and nurses were bustling about, walking up and down the stairs. It looked like half of the staff of St. Mungo's was at the house – which was probably close to the truth.

Brushing past the crowd, she walked up the stairs, and quietly knocked on the partially opened bedroom door. Sirius called her inside, so she nervously opened the door. She nearly gasped when she saw Regina. She was so pale and frail looking.

"You're here," she said in a raspy whisper. "Sirius, will you please leave us alone for a little while?"

He began to protest, but stood up and walked to the door. "I'll tell Lily that you're here."

"Thank you," Isabelle replied.

He nodded quietly, and closed the door firmly behind him. Isabelle's heart caught in her throat. He looked so upset and scared. A tiny voice from across the room broke the silence. Her eyes lit up – she loved children.

"Is that the baby?" she asked, knowing full well that it was. Regina nodded.

"Will you bring her to me?"

"Her." Isabelle smiled as she picked up the tiny child and brought her to the bed. The baby's eyes fluttered open, and closed again. "She's beautiful. And so small."

"And surprisingly healthy for being so premature. All of her organs are developed enough so that she doesn't need all of those scary looking machines that the doctors brought with them. Believe me, there's nothing wrong with her lungs. She does have colic, though, but that's pretty common. Be sure to remind Sirius to give her medicine to her."

"What do you mean?" Regina was beginning to frighten her.

"I'm dying, Isabelle."

"No. No," she said, shutting her eyes tightly. "You can't be dying. Women have babies all of the time. You'll be fine. You have to be; Sirius can't live without you."

Regina put her hand over Isabelle's. "You love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I love all of you."

"Oh, Isabelle." She smiled sadly. "He doesn't know it yet, but I'm not going to be around much longer. So you don't have to lie to me. I've watched the two of you for years, and I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one's watching."

"But, I do anything, I'll even stop loving him. Just please don't die," she begged, tears falling down her face.

"Life just doesn't work that way. Besides, he's going to need you after I'm gone, even more than he needs you now. He's not as strong as he looks, but you know that. I need you to promise me that you'll take care of him."

"Regina, you're scaring me," she sobbed.

"Promise," she insisted.

"I promise."

"Good. Will you please go to my jewelry chest, and open the third drawer. Inside it is a gold ring on a chain. Can you bring it to me?" Isabelle nodded, and brought her the chain. "This is my wedding ring from my first marriage."

"First marriage?" Isabelle was shocked.

"Yes, my first, failed marriage," she whispered hoarsely. She went on to tell Isabelle about Severus, and New York. And, how she got sick.

"Sirius doesn't know that you're sick?" she asked.

"No. My heart's just worn out. Somehow I got a staph infection, and my body's not strong enough to fight it. I dread telling him about the disease."

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell him. Just relax," Isabelle comforted her.

Regina was fading in and out of consciousness, and her breathing became more labored with every word she spoke. Her eyes opened and tried to focus on Isabelle.

"Keep the ring," she breathed. "If you ever see Severus, please give it to him from me. Tell him I never stopped loving him."

"I will."

"But don't ever tell Sirius you have it, or go looking for Severus," she warned, closing her eyes again.

"Regina, don't leave us. This baby needs a mother. Trust me, growing up without a mother is no fun."

Her eyes fluttered again, and she smiled at her daughter, who was sleeping peacefully. "She has a mother. Thank you for raising her like she was your own, and for telling her about me. Oh, I love her so much. I just wish I could be there to watch her grow up."

"But, you can be. Don't give up."

"No, I Saw it. I've Seen so much, Isabelle." She fell asleep for a few seconds, and woke back up again. "Remember when we were playing around with designs, and I designed that wedding dress for you?"

"Yeah."

"Be sure to wear it on your wedding day. Promise me."

"I promise," she said slowly. Regina was delusional, she thought. Maybe I should call a doctor in to give her some more medicine.

"Good." She smiled. "He'll love it."

"Who? Who'll love it?" Isabelle sighed. She had fallen asleep again.

Isabelle quietly stood, and walked into the hallway, still holding the baby. Sirius was leaning against the wall. He looked absolutely horrible, she thought.

"How is she?" he asked, fighting back his own tears.

"Sleeping. Why don't you go see her?"

"Ok. James is really torn up, and Lily's with him, so could you look after Grace for a little while?"

"I'd be glad to," she replied. "Well, Princess Grace, let's check out the nursery, shall we? Maybe we can hide from all the doctors and nurses who want to poke at you."

In spite of himself, Sirius laughed. Isabelle always had a way of making people feel better. "Only you would come up with that nickname, which I'm sure will stick."

Regina looked at the scene in the doorway. Although she knew the future was inevitable, seeing them together still hurt. And as much as she loved Sirius, Isabelle loved him more. That simple fact upset her, too. She watched Isabelle walk off with her daughter, knowing it was the last time she would see either of them again.

She fought to keep her eyes open as Sirius closed the door, and sat down beside her on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. With great effort, she smiled sadly.

"Better, since the medicine's working now."

"That's good, right? Does that mean that you're getting better?" His eyes begged for her to give him some sign of hope. She shook her head slightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm just so tired."

"No, please don't leave me. I know it's selfish, but I can't live without you."

"You can, and you will. You'll even love again. I've Seen it."

"That's impossible. You're the only woman I've ever loved, and ever will love," he said sincerely.

"Sirius, please don't patronize me by saying I'm the only woman you've ever loved. Isabelle's had your heart from the day you met her."

"You're talking nonsense, Regina. Isabelle is a child."

"Isabelle will not be a child forever. One day, she will cease to be a child in your eyes." She managed to put her hand on his face, and looked into his eyes. "I am your past, Sirius, and she is your future."

"No," he said lamely.

"Yes," she rasped. "Accept that, and move on, for both of your sakes. She won't wait around for you forever. She has hopes and dreams of her own. By the time you realize that I'm right, you may have lost her forever."

The conversation drained what little energy Regina had left, and she collapsed into a deep sleep. Before Sirius had a chance to try to talk to her again, Lily and James came into the room. They exchanged a look. No one wanted to say the obvious, that Regina was fading fast. And all they could do was watch her slip away.

-----

Isabelle was frustrated beyond reason. As soon as she brought the baby into the nursery, a horde of doctors and nurses descended on her like a plague. She couldn't believe this was a pediatric team, because they sure didn't know how to treat a baby. They poked and prodded at little Grace until she howled hysterically. And, their idea of calming her down was to drop her in a bassinette and shove an oxygen tube up her nose. 

Needless to say, neither she nor Isabelle was in a good humor by the time the doctors left to take all of their samples and cultures back to the hospital to run tests. The doctors wanted to take the baby to the neonatal unit at the hospital as soon as she was born, but Sirius refused. Having her around made Regina feel better.

Although he hated doing it, he used his money and influence to bring the doctors and equipment to the house. Besides, Regina hated hospitals. She refused to be moved to St. Mungo's herself, and Sirius wasn't going to second-guess her judgment. Especially when he had the means to do what she wanted.

Not only that, but bringing the medical staff to the house ensured privacy for the whole family. Throughout her pregnancy, Regina was a media magnet, which drove Sirius absolutely crazy. For some reason, the press was obsessed with the birth of the first-born child of the richest and best known couple in the wizarding world.

If the outside world had any idea what was happening at the Evans estate, there would be a media circus on the front lawn. That is, if they could find the front lawn. A clever Invisibility Charm, similar to the ones used at Hogwarts, protected the entire estate. So, unless you knew exactly what you were looking for, you'd never even find the gate.

Guests to the estate either had to use the Floo network, or be led onto the estate by one of the house's inhabitants. Apperation on grounds was blocked after a reporter from the _Daily Prophet_ snuck onto the back lawn and took pictures of Isabelle sunbathing last summer.

Professor Dumbledore himself came to the estate after that incident, and set up the security measures. Even use of the Floo network was restricted. Only Hogwarts itself was better protected, which was quite reassuring during times like these.

Isabelle crossed the room and peered into the bassinette, where Grace stared up at her with one of the foulest, angriest looks she had ever seen. She had no idea newborns could be so expressive. The baby's howls had subsided to a small, frightened whimper. She reached down and removed the oxygen tube, drawing the ire of one of the nurses.

"Excuse me, but the doctor's orders say that the tube stays in all night," the nurse snapped.

"Which will do more harm than good, and we both know that. If she doesn't have to use her lungs as much, they'll weaken," Isabelle pointed out.

The nurse huffed and turned back to her paperwork, jerking her head back up when Isabelle picked the baby up.

"That baby is exhausted and needs sleep," she said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I know that," Isabelle replied as patiently as she could. "But, she's scared and uncomfortable, which means that she won't go to sleep and will get even crankier. Which I'm not really sure is possible at this point."

The nurse rolled her eyes, but held her tongue as Isabelle walked the baby to a large rocking chair. It didn't seem to really hurt anything; in fact, little Grace yawned and fell asleep for the first time all evening. Which sure made the nurse's job a lot easier.

Isabelle slept in spurts throughout the night. Around three o'clock in the morning, she tried to put Grace down to sleep, but she woke up immediately and screamed bloody murder. So, she took the baby back to the rocking chair.

"You're spoiled rotten already," she muttered tiredly.

She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep again until a thunderous bang shook the entire house. Isabelle sat up with a start, seeing Sirius storm across the grounds. She unconsciously clutched the tiny baby to her chest, knowing that her mother was dead.

-----

Sirius was a desperate man. Ten minutes ago, Regina was alive. But now, she was gone forever. He held her as she took her last breath, all the while begging her to fight, to live. If not for his sake, for their tiny daughter, who would never know how amazing her mother truly was. 

Was. The finality of that simple word hit him like a ton of bricks as he looked up, realizing he had walked to her tree. He punched the tree with everything he had, making the leaves rustle softly. Why her and not him? When she was gasping for air, he would've done anything to trade places with her. But here he was, alone.

He needed to gather his thoughts together before facing everyone, James especially. He had never completely forgiven Sirius for marrying his sister, and was sure he blamed him for her death. Shoot, he blamed himself – why shouldn't everyone else? Consumed by guilt and grief, he couldn't even look at her tree anymore. It was one more reminder that she was gone.

There was no way he was going back to the house, so he half ran, half stumbled to the only place he knew he would be left in peace – Isabelle's fort. He collapsed at the entrance in body-shaking sobs.

The cool metal of his wedding band pressed against his forehead as he placed his head in his hands in agony. He stretched his hand out in front of him, looking at it, thinking about the marriage it represented. Their love, the dreams they shared; all of it died with Regina, he realized. Anguished beyond reason, he pulled the ring off his finger and tossed it over the white cliffs into the sea below.

Watching the ring disappear into the dawn sky, he truly doubted he had the strength to live without her. For twenty-five years, she had been his confidant, his reason to make anything of himself. Without her faith in him, he would have given up long ago.

Now, he had no reason to try, to go on. His tortured mind could not think of a single reason why he shouldn't just jump over those cliffs and join his wife in death. After all, their daughter would be well taken for, would never want for anything. Why not just end his suffering and pain now, instead of enduring the rest of his life without her?

He wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hand, suddenly determined to end it all. No one has ever really cared whether I lived or died except Regina anyway, he rationalized. That horrifying thought caused him to break down again. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"She's gone, Isabelle," he sobbed without looking up. "She's gone, and I'm alone. I'm so alone."

The utter desperation in his voice broke her heart. Looking at the suffering, grieving man in front of her, Isabelle questioned her motives in chasing after him. Of course she worried about him, and wanted to make sure that he didn't do anything irrational. But, more than that, she wanted him to need her, to cry on her shoulder. Like she needed him.

"You're not alone, Sirius. There's a very grumpy little girl in the nursery that needs a father."

"I killed her mother." Isabelle laughed at the ridiculousness of his statement. "I'm glad you find that humorous, because I sure don't."

"You didn't kill her. A staph infection killed her because she had a weak heart." She gently told him about Regina's disease, watching his expression grow angrier by the second.

"Why didn't she tell me? I would've bought her a hundred hearts. Damn Snape," he swore, breaking into a long string of curses.

Isabelle wasn't sure what half of them meant, but she knew better than to ask. They were bad, anyway. She quickly realized why she wasn't supposed to mention Regina's old wedding ring to Sirius, or talk about Snape in general. They obviously didn't get along, to say the least.

"Sirius, you need to stop hiding and start being a father," Isabelle interrupted him, bringing him back to planet earth.

"I don't know how," he admitted softly, before he realized what he was saying.

She smiled internally. He needed her, and that statement just proved it. Her mind worked overtime, trying to find the perfect piece of advice to give him. Or at least something that didn't make her sound either like a child or an idiot.

"Well," Isabelle began slowly, "lucky for you, her royal highness is completely clueless that you're new to the dad thing. However, if she knew, she'd probably have something to say about it."

"Like what?" A smile flickered across his face.

"Well, you'd just be glad that you don't speak baby. Just go to the nursery and see her."

Sirius nodded, took a deep breath, and stood up to leave. Before walking away, he looked critically at Isabelle. Sure, she was a brilliant, funny girl, but he was convinced Regina was already delusional when she told him that he'd fall for Isabelle. Not only would I never, _ever_ think of her that way, she's not exactly my type anyway, he decided.

At least, he thought she wasn't. Suddenly confused, he walked into the house and crept up the back staircase. Everything was eerily quiet. The doctors forced Lily to get some rest a couple of hours ago, and James was probably with her.

He couldn't bear to go into his own bedroom, or even look at it. Because he knew when he walked inside, Regina would be gone, taken away to the morgue awaiting funeral plans. Tears stung his eyes again, causing him to lean on the banister for support.

Swallowing his grief as best he could, he walked down the hallway and opened the nursery door. A small army of nurses was bustling around inside. Their activity instantly gave Sirius a headache. So did their curious stares as he crossed the room to look at his infant daughter, who was wide-awake.

And even grumpier than Isabelle described, he thought with a small smile. Not that he blamed her. If he was stuck in a bassinette with a dozen nurses running around and chattering, he wouldn't be too happy, either.

"Excuse me," he said politely. "I'd appreciate it if you would please give me some time alone with my daughter."

"That's against doctor's orders," one nurse replied, somewhat snidely.

"Leave," he commanded through clenched teeth.

After the nurses rushed out of the room, he awkwardly picked up the baby. Not knowing what else to do, he walked her over to the rocking chair and sat down.

"Well, it's just you and me, huh?" he asked.

Little Grace blinked in response, staring at him through large, smoky eyes framed by perfectly curling dark lashes.

"Want to know a secret?" he whispered. "I have no idea how to raise you. See, it wasn't exactly supposed to be this way. But, I can make you a promise. I'll never blame you for your mother's death, or ignore you. We both lost her."

As if understanding his words, she let out a soft, mournful wail.

"I miss her, too. I'm so sorry you'll never know her, Gracie." Her cries got louder. "Tell you what. We can cry together, ok?"

And pray that this is all a horrible nightmare that I'll wake up from soon, Sirius thought desperately.

-----

Concentrate, Isabelle told herself, perched precariously on the side of the enormous white cliff. When she was a little girl, she used to climb down the chalky cliffs all the time to walk and play on the beach below. It seemed like such an easy task to go fetch Sirius' wedding band from the shore before the tide swept it away. 

But, either time had eroded her hand and footholds, or she was sorely out of practice. Or, perhaps both. A large gust of wind whipped around the cliff, causing her foot to slip. Her hands clutched to the cliff, but she gripped too hard. Her handhold crumbled off in her hands. Looking at the thirty-five feet or so to the bottom, she closed her eyes briefly, took a deep breath, and jumped.

Luckily, the ground was soft sand. She landed with a sickening thud, and rolled down the shore towards the water, finally stopping when her leg hit a sharp rock. No one heard her scream of intense pain echo throughout the cliffs as she clutched her right calf. The rock pierced her pants leg, leaving a deep, jagged cut. The sight of the wound made her light-headed, so she sat for a minute to get her bearings.

She managed to get to her feet, and limped to the salty English Channel. Gritting her teeth, she splashed the wound to clean out the sand. It hurt so badly that she nearly passed out. Gasping, she hobbled the fifteen feet to the ring and collapsed beside it.

Why did I chase after this thing, anyway? she thought, looking at her throbbing leg. Because it has sentimental value, and that scrap of a baby might want it one day. Or Sirius, for that matter. She was certain that he wasn't anywhere near his right mind when he tossed it over the cliff.

She flipped the ring around in her palm, examining it closely. Feeling a little guilty, she peered on the inside to read the inscription. The writing was so tiny that she had to enlarge the ring to read it.

"I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out. Elizabeth Barrett Browning," she read, shrinking the ring back to its original size.

She stared out over the water, clutching the ring. Suddenly, she laughed and pulled out two other rings from her pants pocket. Regina's two wedding rings. The doctor gave Isabelle her ring before taking Regina's body away because Sirius had already stormed off.

"Just call me Frodo," she mused.

Except, she reminded herself; Frodo got to walk around Middle Earth with a band of good-looking men, the lucky Hobbit. The best I get is Bill. She wrinkled her nose.

"Well, since I'm the ring bearer and everything, I may as well read what's on these rings, too," she rationalized.

Being a glutton for punishment, she reached for the stunningly beautiful ring Sirius gave Regina first. "Doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt that I love. William Shakespeare."

She bit her lip, trying not to burst into tears. Taking a calming breath, she looked inside Regina's other wedding band. Although it wasn't half as dazzling as the ring Sirius picked out, it had a delicate beauty all its own. Curious, she squinted, reading.

"Love is not love which alters when its alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove: O, no! It is an ever-fixed mark, that looks on tempests and is never shaken, it is the star to every wandering bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. William Shakespeare. What is it with Regina's husbands and Shakespeare?" she snickered.

Isabelle smiled sadly, remembering how her long discussions with Regina about Shakespeare and other literature. She was the only person who knew as much about Shakespeare as I do, she thought forlornly. Over the past year, Regina regularly sent books and plays to Hogwarts that she thought Isabelle would enjoy reading.

I'm going to miss that, she lamented, standing up to begin the long climb up the cliffs. Luckily, climbing back up to the grounds was far easier than getting down to the shore. Wincing, she walked back to the house and to her room to care for her wound and change clothes.

A disgruntled nurse standing in the hallway informed her that both Lily and James were asleep. Probably passed out from sheer exhaustion, Isabelle thought sympathetically. And that Sirius had kicked her and the other medical staff out of the nursery a couple of hours ago. The nurse asked Isabelle to check on the baby (because everyone knew about Sirius Black's temper, and also that he wouldn't yell at Isabelle).

She quietly cracked open the door, and smiled. The scene was absolutely priceless. Sirius lay sprawled on the rocking chair, sound asleep, with the baby on his chest. Grace was so tiny that his hand nearly covered her entire body. He slept so lightly that Isabelle was certain that the baby's slightest movement would wake him up.

"Is she still asleep?" Sirius whispered without moving a muscle.

"Yep."

"I tried putting her down an hour ago, but she pitched such a fit that I couldn't leave her there. Guess I fell asleep, too."

The baby's eyes flew open, and Sirius could've sworn that she frowned at him. After staring at him for a minute, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

"She definitely prefers to be held," Isabelle agreed. "Not that I can blame her. I'm sure this whole experience is as traumatizing for her as it is for the rest of us."

"How is James?"

She looked at Sirius, whose face had a mixed look of grief, concern, and guilt. "Sleeping right now. So is Lily."

He nodded. "Good. They both need the rest. I still can't believe this is real."

"Me either."

"Um, Isabelle, can you do me a favor? Will you close the door?" She nodded, and shut the door behind her. "I need some help."

"What kind of help?"

"I don't know what to do with her," he said, slightly embarrassed.

"I don't understand."

"I mean, I don't know how to raise a baby."

"Well, she's a preemie, so she'll probably have some developmental delays. Just listen to what the doctors tell you, and you'll be alright," she answered expertly.

"No, not that. I mean stuff like diapers and bottles. I'm clueless, Belle." He gave her a sheepish look. "I know you babysit at school, so I was hoping you could teach me what to do. I want her to have a different life than I did. Starting with a father who's around and doesn't pass her off on a nanny. But, I'm an only child, and I wasn't around babies growing up. I know that's no excuse, but she wasn't due for a couple of more months, and I thought that I had more time to figure these things out, and--"

"Ok, enough! I get the point. I'll help you, but only on one condition," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Anything," Sirius promised desperately. He had to be a good father, for Regina's sake. The sleeping little girl in his arms was her daughter, too. Which instantly made her Sirius' number one priority.

"When you take her to see Regina at the cemetery, will you bring her by Hogwarts?" she asked quietly.

"Sure," he said with a lump in his throat.

"Ok, like I said earlier, she's a preemie. Which means that she has a lot of catching up to do developmentally, both intellectually and size-wise. Don't be surprised if she develops on the same level and time frame as Lily's baby, even though she's older."

Sirius nodded, focusing on her words. How did she know so much about kids, anyway? he wondered.

"No one makes clothes as small as she is, so you're going to have to shrink them to size for a while. Diapers, too. I'll show you how to do that when she needs one, probably soon, I bet. Same for bottles. It's easy, once you get the hang of it."

He looked completely unconvinced, as Grace woke up and began crying, as if on cue. Isabelle took her from Sirius, and briefly showed him the fine art of diapers and bottles. He had a difficult time hearing her over the baby's screaming.

"Why is she still crying?" he asked, frustrated. "She's fed, changed, doesn't need a nap. What's wrong with her?"

Isabelle smiled. "She has colic, which means her stomach isn't as developed as it should be. She has a horrid case of indigestion that makes her cry. Besides, she's yours, so she's bound to have your temperament. The only way she can blow off steam is to cry."

She started pacing the floor with Grace, softly singing to her. Sirius watched, amazed, as the baby went from screaming her lungs out to sound asleep within five minutes. He shook his head, wondering if he'd ever learn enough to raise his daughter halfway decently.

Isabelle heard a soft knock at the door. After a minute, Lily poked her head in the room.

"Hey, is everything alright in here?" she asked while looking at Sirius, concerned.

If the doctors hadn't practically forced her to go to bed, she would've gladly stayed with the baby. Her best friend's baby. Teary-eyed, she walked inside the nursery, followed by a grief-stricken James.

"How's my niece?" he managed to choke out.

"Perfect," came the quiet, but proud reply. The two men eyed each other warily, neither quite knowing what to say.

"Uh, Sirius," James began, fumbling over his words, "I just wanted to tell you that I don't blame you for my sister dying."

"Thanks, man."

Lily eased herself into the rocking chair and rubbed her temples thoughtfully. "I simply don't understand what happened."

"Isabelle?"

She gulped, and looked across the room at Sirius. "Yes?"

"Will you tell them what you told me earlier?"

"Everything?"

"Yeah."

Isabelle took a deep breath, and started explaining to a stunned James and Lily about Regina's first marriage, and her illness. And, how she was sick when she came home, and hid it for years. When she finished the story, Lily's body shook with quiet sobs, and James' face held a look of utter anguish.

"Did you know?" he asked Sirius, who shook his head.

"Not about the disease. I knew she married that git, though."

"If this marriage really existed, there have to be records of it. And that arrest warrant the Ministry took out against her," James said, wrinkling his brow. "I've never heard the first word about any of this until now."

"You wouldn't have, because I destroyed the records," he replied calmly.

"Wow, you really did love my sister, didn't you?"

Sirius glared across the room at him. "Yes, I did."

"So did Snape, apparently," Lily said.

"If he loved her, then he wouldn't have let her get that sick," James exclaimed sharply. "When she was in that hospital dying all those years ago, why didn't he come to us for help? We're her family, and we would have done anything to keep her safe. Unlike that worthless git. I wish I had never saved his life."

"What?" Isabelle and Lily asked together.

"The story's not worth telling. Please excuse me; I need some fresh air."

James stormed out of the room, and slammed the kitchen door just as loudly, if not even louder, as Sirius did earlier that day. Isabelle looked at her sister wide-eyed. She had never, ever seen him lose his temper before. For some reason, seeing him angry frightened her far more than Sirius' rage ever could.


	7. Chapter 7: A Matter of Time

**Chapter 7**

"Isabelle," a voice whispered insistently in her ear. She groaned, pulled the covers over her head and flipped over without opening her eyes.

"Isabelle, please wake up," the voice said a little louder. Pulling the covers down an inch or so, she peeked out.

"Oh, Remus," she exclaimed happily, bolting up in bed and giving him a massive hug. "I'm so glad you're here. Everything's so messed up and scary."

"I know," he replied. "I came as soon as I heard the news. Thanks for sending an owl yesterday."

She bit her lip. "You're welcome."

"How are things? I snuck into the house hoping I could talk to you before the others know that I'm here."

"Didn't want to walk in blindly, huh?"

"Smart girl."

Isabelle fluffed her pillow, leaned against it, and drew her knees to her chest, thinking. "Well, what do you want to know, specifically?"

"How's Sirius holding up?"

"Surprisingly, he's the sanest of all three of them. Total Daddy mode – I think having the baby around helps a lot. Lily's trying to pull it together, and James just walks around the house like a zombie."

Remus nodded, taking in the information. "Sirius is trying to be the father he never had, huh?"

"Succeeding so far. Speaking of his father, Mr. Black's in Prague. At least, I think that's what the owl post said."

"Is the git making an appearance anytime soon?"

Isabelle shrugged. "Who knows? Abuela's coming up from Spain, though. She's supposed to get here later today."

"That's good." He shook his head sadly. "I still can't believe Gina's gone. How can someone so energetic and full of life just fade away like that? Well, I know how. Your letter explained it pretty clearly. But, still…"

"I know." They sat for a minute, quietly thinking. "Hey, would you like to see the baby?"

He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Sure."

They quietly crossed the hallway, and walked into the nursery. Everything was quiet and fairly dark. The nurse on duty gave her a curious look as she motioned Remus over to the bassinette. Isabelle picked the baby up, which woke her up immediately.

"Remus, meet Grace," she whispered formally. "Grace, meet Remus. He and your daddy used to get in a lot of trouble together back in the day."

"Yup. If you're good, I'll tell you some really funny stories when you get older," he told her. She stared at him, unimpressed. "Grumpy little thing. Takes after her father."

"That's what I'm afraid of," a voice spoke up behind them.

"I would be, if I were you," Remus teased his friend, which made Sirius laugh.

Having him around cheered Sirius up almost immediately, Isabelle noted. Remus just has that effect on people.

"I'm going to get some tea. Do either of you want any?" she asked, making an excuse to leave to that the two friends could have a chance to talk. Both men shook their heads no, so Isabelle quietly walked downstairs to grab a quick breakfast and do some schoolwork. Family emergency or not, she couldn't get behind in her classes, especially Transfiguration and History of Magic. Sighing, she opened the huge Potions textbook (starting with something easy, she thought), gladly escaping into the academic world.

-----

A warm spring wind breezed through the cemetery, causing the leaves to rustle softly. The gentle noise shook Isabelle from her thoughts, and she looked around the large crowd. Choking back tears, she looked at the dark teak coffin covered by a beautiful funeral pall of daisies. Regina's favorite flower, she thought sadly. 

She looked at Bill, who put his arm around her. When he heard that she and the rest of the family were traveling from Dover to Hogsmeade for the funeral yesterday, he snuck out of the castle to meet the train. Which Isabelle was immensely thankful for; she needed her best friend right now. She was also grateful that his parents gave him permission to miss school for the funeral.

The service ended, and the number of mourners slowly dwindled. Out of the corner of her eye, Isabelle saw a tall, red-headed man walking towards them. She had only seen him once before, but she would recognize him anywhere.

"Dear God," she said in amazement. "He makes an appearance, after all."

"Who?" Bill asked. She discreetly pointed.

"That git is Sirius' 'father'. Come on, let's see what the jerk has to say for himself."

She and Bill quietly crept through the remaining crowd, reaching a perfect eavesdropping point right when Sirius' father reached him.

Hello, son," they heard him say. "I'm sorry about your wife."

"Yeah, right. I bet he doesn't even know Regina's name," Isabelle hissed in Bill's ear.

"Thank you," Sirius replied stiffly, clenching his jaw.

"Is that my granddaughter?" he asked disinterestedly, mostly just to make conversation.

"Yes, this is Grace." Sirius shifted the tiny bundle in his arms slightly so that his father could see her.

"Pretty girl. Listen, I need to get back to the office. It was nice seeing you, son. I only wish it was under different circumstances."

Isabelle watched Sirius try to keep his face impassive as his father nodded at his granddaughter, turned on his heel, and walked out of the cemetery. She shook her head, knowing how much his father's neglect hurt him over the years. It would've been better if he didn't even show up, she decided.

"William Black, father of the century," she muttered sarcastically under her breath, narrowing her eyes.

-----

James paced the hotel room like a caged animal. Ever since Regina died, he felt a seemingly inexhaustible rage. At first, he directed it at Fate, the faceless, nameless being who spitefully took his sister away right when her life was beginning to come together. She was at the top of the fashion world, happily married and was thrilled at the idea of raising a now motherless little girl. 

But, since then, he discovered that Fate didn't take his sister away. He now had a face and a name to pin the blame for Regina's death on. And, he got the sneaking suspicion that the git would show up at the cemetery sooner or later. James wanted to be there when he did. He turned to Isabelle, who sat at the table quietly reading her Astronomy textbook.

"Isabelle, do you happen to have the Invisibility Cloak on you?" he asked quietly.

"Sure, why?"

"Can I borrow it for a little while? I want to take a walk to clear my head a little."

She gave him a skeptical look, but reached into her book bag and pulled out the silvery cloak. Hesitatingly, she passed it to him.

"Thanks. If Lily wakes up, will you tell her I'll be back in a few minutes?"

Isabelle nodded as James threw on the cloak and walked out of the palatial suite. He hurried through town and into the cemetery, barely noticing the beautiful setting sun. Knowing it was only a matter of time, he leaned against a large shade tree and waited.

After about an hour, when it was truly dark, a hooded form emerged from the shadows. James watched closely as the figure crossed the Potter burial plot, stopped in front of the freshly dug gravesite, and fell to his knees in seemingly overwhelming grief and sorrow. Unable to contain his rage any longer, James stormed over to the man and grabbed him by his cloak collar.

"You have a lot of nerve, showing up here," he seethed.

Stunned, Severus Snape could only blink stupidly as James shook him violently. He knew coming to the cemetery was risky, which is why he waited until dark. But, he just couldn't believe Regina was gone unless he saw her grave for himself. Mentally, he prepared himself to encounter Sirius, but he was completely unprepared to fight James.

"How does it feel, Snape, to know that you killed her?"

Something inside him snapped. "I killed no one, especially not Regina. Blame the scrap of humanity she sacrificed her life for, or her father. I had nothing to do with this."

"The hell you didn't. That scrap of humanity, as you so tastefully refer to my niece, wasn't the cause of her death. It was a staph infection complicated by a long history of heart disease brought on by drug use. There was a long article about it in the papers, which I hope will prevent someone else from following in her footsteps. Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about." James pulled down the hood of the cloak and released Severus from his grasp.

"Infective endocarditis."

"What?"

"The name of her disease is called infective endocarditis," he repeated louder.

"Thanks for the lesson in medical terminology. If you ever cared about her, then why didn't you stop her from doing those drugs, huh?" James shoved him as hard as he could. Severus shoved him back just as hard.

"I couldn't stop her. She did whatever she wanted to; you know that. And I do love her," Severus said through clenched teeth.

"Liar."

He punched James squarely in the jaw. "Don't ever question my love for Regina. Ever."

"When she got sick, why didn't you contact us, her family? The people who loved her and would've done anything for her?"

"I was her family. And, I took care of her the best way I knew how."

"Yeah, by killing her."

James couldn't stand to hear any more of Snape's excuses. So, he returned the favor and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Consumed by anger, he jumped his former brother-in-law. They rolled around on the grass for several minutes, beating each other absolutely senseless.

"I wish I had never saved your life," James said between punches. "Funny, I felt sorry for you back then. Not now."

"Get a hold of yourself, man! What would Gina say if she could hear you right now?"

"Don't you ever talk about my sister, or what she would say or think. You have no right."

"She was my wife," Severus said before hitting him in the gut.

"Prove it," he spat.

"I don't have to." He pinned James to the ground and stared him straight in the eye. "We both know Black tricked her into divorcing me. Tricked her and then took advantage of her vulnerability. After destroying the evidence, of course."

He struck a nerve. James never was thrilled that Sirius married his sister. "Sod off, Snape. She chose to leave you. Why would she stay with a man who serves the Dark Lord, the known enemy of her family?"

"What?" Snape wondered how he knew that. No one knew about that except Regina. And she would never tell – would she?

"Look around you at my dead family," he said in a tight voice. "My parents and sister, gone because you were too powerless to save them. You knew Voldemort was after my parents, but you couldn't stop him then, could you? Your own in-laws, dead because of you. Not to mention that you were too poor and weak to save my sister."

Severus stared at him, knowing that he was telling the truth. "I was too weak to protect her. But so was Black."

"He's twice the man you are," James taunted him. "In fact, he plans to just leave you alone and concentrate on raising Regina's daughter. Live and let live. But, I beg to differ with my brother-in-law."

"Obviously," he sneered.

"I'll make sure you pay for killing my sister, Snape. I know you work for Voldemort, and I swear on my family's graves that I won't rest until I can prove it. Then, I'll personally throw you into Azkaban, where you'll rot for the rest of your pathetic life."

Severus stared at him with more hatred that he thought was humanly possible for a person to feel. How dare James accuse him of hurting the only person that he'd ever truly loved? He sold his life, and possibly his very soul, to evil incarnate for her.

"Good luck, Potter."

A twisted smile played at his lips as he let go of James, stood up, and stormed out of the cemetery. Just like that worthless git Sirius Black, James Potter's luck was bound to run out sometime. And he only prayed that he would be around when it did.

-----

Isabelle yawned as she walked into the nursery. It was far too early to be awake in the morning, especially for her, but she wanted to talk to Sirius in private. Just like she thought, he was stretched out on the floor, fast asleep. She stepped over his sleeping form and plopped into the rocking chair. 

"You rang?" he asked without moving.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"I didn't mean to." He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ouch."

"Sirius, I need to talk to you," she said seriously, which made him wake up real quick. She very rarely started a conversation about anything personal.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about you."

"Thanks, Belle, but I'm fine."

"No, you're not. And, that's ok. But I really think you should go back to work." His face clouded over immediately. "Will you hear me out?"

"Alright."

Isabelle smiled internally. This was a positive sign. "I know that you don't need money, so you don't have to work. But, I think that you need the distraction work provides, especially now with Voldemort and everything."

"You're right. I don't have to work a day in my life, and neither did my father."

"Sirius, I know your father's a worthless git who used work to avoid you. But, I think you're going to the other extreme. Can't there be some happy mean?"

"No. I swore that my daughter would not be raised by nannies. End of discussion."

"No, it's not. You promised to hear me out," Isabelle reminded him, knowing she was treading on extremely thin ice. But, he needed someone to tell him the truth, that he was becoming far too isolated.

"Ok, how can I go back to work? My job involves a ton of overtime, for starters. Who's going to watch Gracie? Lily can't because she's on bed rest, and why would I ask James to stay home from work to watch my child? There you go," he said conclusively.

"Number one, stop working overtime. You're the deputy minister, so set your own hours, for pity's sake. Muggles do it all the time; I think it's called flextime or something like that. Work at the office in the mornings when she's sleeping. Then, get the rest of your time in while watching her in the afternoon and evening. Number two, I'll watch her in the mornings for you."

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?" Sirius asked, impressed. She nodded. "You just got out of school last week for the summer. Why would you want to spend it babysitting?"

"I like babysitting."

"What about your summer dance classes?"

"They're all in the afternoons." She smiled, knowing he was quickly running out of excuses.

"Am I really that bad?"

"I'm sorry, but yeah. You need some adult interaction that's not family."

"Is that your professional opinion?" he teased.

"Look, you're the one who insisted on all those years of therapy."

"Are you going to keep bugging me until I agree to go back to work?"

"Definitely. It's for your own good. Hey, it's Monday, so why not start today?" she asked hopefully.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Sirius. I'm completely positive. You're not a bad father if you want to work, or just spend some time away from the baby," she assured him.

"Why do I feel like I'm being kicked out of the house?"

"Because you are."

"Fine. What are your terms?"

She stared at him blankly. "Terms?"

"Your rate of pay," he explained. "What do you usually charge when you're at school?"

"Well, uh, nothing. It's my detention." Isabelle blushed and stared at the floor.

"What? You babysit the professors' children as a detention?"

"Uh-huh. It's a win-win situation. I love kids, and the professors get free babysitting. Much more fun that cleaning with Filch."

"How often do you babysit?"

"Once or twice a week. Maybe more," she admitted quietly.

"That's a lot of detention."

"Tell me about it."

Sirius looked at her and just shook his head. Only Isabelle could manage to do something she liked as a punishment.

"You still haven't answered my question," he reminded her.

"I'm not going to charge you anything. After all you've done for me, it's the least I can do in return," Isabelle said sincerely. "So go already. By the way, I'm expecting you to work late since you've been gone so long and I'm sure Pettigrew's made a huge mess of the department."

"You're not a fan of him, are you?"

"Not at all."

"He's my friend," Sirius said warningly. "But, I'm sure you're right. It's going to be a long day."

Isabelle smiled triumphantly as he kissed the baby goodbye and left to get ready for work. One down, two to go, she thought.

She glanced at the clock on the wall as she heard James make his way downstairs for breakfast. Seven o'clock. She sighed. Of the three of them, he would be the hardest by far to cheer up.

Ever since she arrived home, the gloomy atmosphere drove her crazy. In a whole week, she hadn't heard a single joke, laugh, or even a smile until today. Which was so unlike all three of them. They were some of the funniest, light-hearted people she knew, and it broke her heart to watch them walk around so depressed.

And their attitudes must rub off on the baby, she thought while picking her up. How do they expect her to be cheerful if she's never been exposed to any happiness whatsoever?

"Wow, you're getting so big," Isabelle said, amazed. Grace looked around the nursery, and began to whimper. "Oh, you'll be fine. Come on, let's go downstairs for a while and talk to your Uncle James, ok?"

She carefully walked down the stairs with the baby, hoping that James was still in the kitchen. He was.

"Good morning," she said. He grunted in reply, not looking up from his copy of the Daily Prophet. "James, I need to talk to you for a minute.

Just like Sirius, he immediately dropped the paper and stared at Isabelle. Something must be horribly wrong, he thought, concerned.

"What's up?" he asked tensely.

She sat down at the table and gathered her thoughts for a minute. "Sirius is going back to work this morning."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I convinced him that he needs to get back into some sort of daily routine. It'll help his healing process."

"I'm sure."

"James, I am so sick and tired of this!" she exclaimed. "Your zombie attitude is driving me nuts."

"Well, forgive me if I'm a little upset that my sister's dead," he said sarcastically.

She closed her eyes briefly to check her temper. "I know that. And, I know you're hurting, and on a basic level, feel very alone. I've been where you are, so I know what you're feeling. My point is that I've been in some rotten situations in my life. But, you can't wallow in them like you're doing."

"I can't help it."

"You can. James, take a look at yourself and look at the world around you. This all your niece knows of the world – is it a pleasant environment for her? What about your baby, when it's born?"

He looked at the infant in her arms thoughtfully for a minute, seemingly pondering her words. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right," Isabelle said with confidence. "Things aren't ever going to be the same ever again. But, that doesn't mean we can't laugh and have a little fun."

"Is she giving you free therapy, too?" Sirius asked from the bottom of the staircase. James actually laughed.

"Seems like all those sessions were worth it." He winked at her. "Now we have our very own resident psychologist."

"And, don't you forget it," Isabelle joked. "Um, James? Can I have some money to buy supplies for my Muggle Studies honors project?"

"You know you don't have to ask for money. Just go to the bank," he replied.

"Well, good. Because they're supposed to be delivered in about half an hour," she said in a small voice. "Cash on delivery."

"How much do you need?" James took out his wallet. Isabelle named the figure, and he whistled through his teeth. "What did you buy?"

"The biggest television set I could find, a state of the art stereo system and the necessary tools to retrofit them to work without electricity," she said very quickly.

"Is that it?" Sirius raised his eyebrow at her guilty look.

"No."

"Isabelle Rose," he said warningly.

"It's stuff for Lily. She's bored out of her mind, although she won't admit it." She rattled off a list of things she ordered.

"I should have thought of all that," James said with an incredibly guilty face. "You're so right, Isabelle. I really have been a little selfish lately. I'll make it up to her, though. I hope."

"Just smile every once in a while, ok? And get going to work before both of you are late. We're having a girly day. No boys allowed, so scram. Oh, yeah, I need some money."

James and Sirius both emptied their wallets into Isabelle's outstretched hand. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she tucked the bills into her jeans pocket. Things are turning out perfectly, she thought happily. Two down, one to go.

Exactly a half hour later, Isabelle heard a sharp knock at the door. She directed the delivery men to the living room, and had them set up the electronic equipment. After giving them a sizable tip, she straightened up and quickly dusted the furniture. She looked down at the baby.

"Well, what do you say we wake up Lily?"

The baby simply stared at her in response.

"Jeez, I'll be so happy when you learn to talk. Or, at least babble a little so I don't feel like I'm talking to myself. Well, I do talk to myself, but that's not the point."

Ignoring the baby's piercing stare, she walked upstairs and knocked on Lily's door.

"Come in," came a tired voice.

Isabelle walked into the room and sat at the foot of the bed. She had never seen Lily look so terrible. Throughout her childhood, Lily was the strength of the family, the rock. Seeing her completely emotionally drained and grief-stricken shook Isabelle to her very core. Now she needed to be strong for her sister. She hoped she was up to the challenge, because as she looked at Lily, failure was not an option.

"How are you feeling?" Isabelle asked.

"Terrible. I hate this bed rest. I don't even know why the doctors put me on it, anyway," she replied sourly.

"Because you have high blood pressure."

"If I have high blood pressure, it's because I'm stuck in this room all day, and all night! For the next month, all I have to look forward to is the same scenery. Do you know the wallpaper makes you feel claustrophobic after a few days? I'm so sick of looking at these four walls that I could scream!"

"So scream," Isabelle responded. "Go right ahead and scream, if that makes you feel better."

"That would make me feel even more insane than I already do right now."

"Or, it could be completely cathartic. You won't know unless you try it."

"Ok, fine."

Lily let loose the loudest, angriest, shrillest scream Isabelle had ever heard. Inspired by the sound of her voice echoing through the house, she screamed again. And again, until eventually her screams turned into laughter at the petrified, but intensely curious look on the baby's face.

"Sorry, Grace dear. Your aunt's completely lost it." Lily laughed again. "But, I feel a lot better, actually. Thanks, Isabelle."

"No problem. Can you do me a favor?" she asked innocently.

"Sure, anything. What's up?"

Isabelle smiled. Her sister looked the most animated and alive, frankly, that she had been in a very long time. She crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping her plan would work.

"Well, it's about my Muggle Studies honors project," she began.

"I thought you were already doing an honors project in Potions," Lily said, confused.

"I was, but it's already finished. So, since I know as much as Professor Brock, basically, he's allowing me to use Potions as a study period. That way, I have plenty of research time for my Muggle Studies project."

"Wow," her sister breathed, amazed. "I'd ask about your Potions project, but you won't tell me anything about it. I know, it's a top-secret potion developed for use by top-level Ministry officials."

"Exactly."

Well, one top-level Ministry official uses it, she thought with a triumphant smile. Remus had been quite amazed that Isabelle not only created, but also perfected her Wolfbane Potion so quickly. Seeing her friend in pain was all the inspiration she needed to devote most of her spare time to her calculations and trial potions.

With the potion, Remus no longer needed to travel to the Shrieking Shack every full moon. Which helped his work as an Unspeakable. This way, he could gather information as a wolf, without having to leave his assignment partially finished. But, Isabelle sorely missed his visits, and always looked forward to when he came by for additional doses of the potion.

"So, what's your Muggle Studies project on?" Lily shifted uncomfortably. "This bed rest wouldn't be so bad if I could sit up past a forty-five degree angle."

"At least you can sit up a little bit. Imagine if you had to lay flat on your back all day."

She shuddered. "I don't want to. Anyway, what are you studying?"

"Well, I'd like to show you something before I tell you about it."

"Ok, shoot."

"Actually, I need for you to go to the living room to see it." Isabelle caught her breath. Convincing Lily to walk downstairs was the most difficult part of her whole plan.

"You know I can't walk that far," she sighed.

"No, the doctors said you could walk distances of about a hundred feet at a time. It's exactly seventy-nine feet between here and the middle of the living room."

"You measured it?"

Isabelle gave her a wicked grin. "And if you use the back staircase, it's ninety-eight feet to the kitchen table. So, how about staring at some different walls for a change?"

"You're on."

Lily sat up, and looked up sheepishly. "Can you give me a hand here?"

"Sure," Isabelle laughed, pulling her to a standing position.

She was walking out of the room when she heard her sister screech loudly. Wide-eyed and concerned, she whipped around. Lily stood in front of the mirror, gaping at her reflection.

"You didn't tell me I looked this bad," she gasped.

"Well, I kinda didn't want to hurt your feelings," Isabelle admitted.

"Would you be offended if I wanted to fix myself up a little before we go downstairs?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks." Lily smiled gratefully. "Could you do me a favor and pick out some clothes while I take a quick bath? It'll take me ages to pick out an outfit, and I know I shouldn't be on my feet that long."

"No problem." Isabelle hummed as she opened Lily's wardrobe.

Things are going perfectly, she thought. Lily's even interested in her looks again, which is definitely a positive sign.

She sifted through the clothes for a minute, finally selecting a deep green top with beautifully embroidered flowers around the neckline and sleeves. Isabelle figured that it would go well with her eyes, and make her complexion look porcelain, rather than sallow. Right as she selected a cute pair of Capri pants, a horrible odor hit her nose.

"Hey, Lil?"

"Yeah?" she hollered from the depths of the bathroom.

"I'm leaving your clothes on the bed, ok? Someone definitely needs a diaper change," she gagged.

"That's fine. I'll meet you in the nursery."

Isabelle practically ran to the changing table. "How can such a stench come from something that's pint sized?"

She could've sworn the baby smiled at her. "I'm losing my mind."

"Join the club," Lily said from the doorway. Isabelle turned around and smiled.

"You look great, Lil. Ready to see my project?" she asked, excited.

"Sure."


	8. Chapter 8: Attack of the Gummi Bears

**Chapter 8**

Lily turned around and made her way downstairs for the first time in nearly a month. She gasped – the living room looked completely different.

"Isabelle, wh-what happened in here?" she asked limply.

"This," she waved her arms around, "is my project. Oh, goodness, you're not supposed to be standing, are you? Here, try this chair."

She gave her sister a skeptical look before slowly waddling to a large blue chair and carefully sitting down. "So, what is your project, exactly?"

"I'll tell you in a second," Isabelle replied distractedly. "If I remember correctly, the chair works like this."

She pulled on a long wooden handle attached to the side of the chair. Sure enough, the chair immediately reclined, causing Lily to gasp sharply.

"You could've warned me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry. I wasn't sure if it would work or not. See, if you sit in this reclining chair, you don't have to stay in the bedroom all day," she said triumphantly.

"And, it's much more comfortable than the bed, too. Bloody ugly, but comfortable."

"I know. According to my research, it's usually men who like these chairs. That's what I'm doing, in a nutshell. Trying to find out how modern Muggles live, and what they like," Isabelle said.

"Why? I would've thought that you, of all people, would like to forget your Muggle roots," Lily said pointedly.

"After living with Petunia for a couple of years, you mean." Isabelle paused thoughtfully. "I know she made my life miserable, and still does every time I'm within fifty feet of her. But, it's just because she's ignorant of the wizarding world, which makes her scared and mean. She's like the Muggle version of a Slytherin, basically."

"I never would've thought of it that way, but you're exactly right," she mused.

"Thanks. Well, I don't think that the Muggle Studies curriculum does enough to educate the students about Muggle society. Sure, we learn about the monarchy, and historical stuff like that. Which is important, don't get me wrong. But, I think that after having Muggle Studies, a witch or wizard should be able to be dropped in the middle of London and function just fine."

"What did Professor Brown say when you told her that?" Lily laughed.

"She wanted to know how that idea could be translated into an actual curriculum. And, I told her that if I taught Muggle Studies, I'd teach it like a science class at a Muggle university. With a classroom part, where you learn all that historical nonsense, and a lab requirement, where you learn practical skills. So, she told me that if I wrote the curriculum as an honors project, she'd try teaching the class my way," Isabelle finished proudly.

"Wow. Are you writing one set of lesson plans, then?"

"No, I'm writing five sets of lesson plans, one for each year a student can take the class. That's what's going to be the most difficult and time-consuming part. There are certain things all Muggle teenagers enjoy, but I need to make sure the activities are age-appropriate. And, then things change with the times…that's why this is going to be a three-year project."

Lily looked at her earnest face and burst into tears. "Oh, Isabelle, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" She was genuinely confused.

"You always get the raw deal of everything, don't you? You're a teenager – you should be going out and having fun with your friends. Instead, you're babysitting your depressed, pregnant sister."

"Don't forget the cute baby," she joked, trying to make Lily smile. It worked.

"And the cute baby, as well as her shattered father and uncle. Let's face it. This isn't exactly a fun place these days, especially for you. But, you haven't complained, not even once, which is what makes it so easy to overlook you. I mean, here you are, the youngest, and you're the one holding us all together."

"But, you were there for me when Mum died. And, you were the strong one when James' parents were killed. You don't always have to be strong, Lily. I don't mind being here for you. That's what sisters do, right?"

"Right." She smiled through her tears, before dissolving again. "I feel like I've neglected you all these years, like I've treated you like a second-class sister because I always had Regina to talk to."

Isabelle walked over and sat down beside her sister. "No, you never treated me like I was second-class. Petunia did, and trust me, I know the difference. You treated me like a child, which is exactly what I needed. With Mum being sick and everything, I didn't have much of a childhood until you came here. All of you were there for me, and now it's my turn."

"After I have this baby and can leave the house again, I swear we'll have some fun. I'll make all of this up to you somehow."

"Why wait? Why do you think I ordered all of this stuff, and then drug you down here? I'm going to force you to have fun, whether you want to or not." Suddenly, the baby woke up and started screaming at the top of her lungs. "You too, you little grump. I take it that you're ready for lunch. Are you hungry, Lily?"

"Uh, is the sky blue?" she joked.

"The abuse I take from you people," Isabelle said in a mock huff. "So, what are you in the mood for?"

"Dunno. Maybe some pasta salad."

Completely irate, hungry and a little panicked, Grace started screaming even louder.

"Whoa, child, I get the point. Have you ever missed a meal in your life? No. So, chill out a little, ok? Jeez, you have some lungpower," Isabelle told her while walking into the kitchen. She quickly made a bottle for the crying infant, who polished it off quickly.

"Your stomach wouldn't hurt half so badly if you didn't take your bottle so fast, you know. Watch it – you're going to be in an incredibly bad mood in about a half hour or so. Well, how would I know the difference, huh?" she asked the baby. "Good thing you're a cutie."

She rummaged around in the refrigerator, relieved when she found the pasta salad. After making her own lunch, she carefully walked back into the living room, trying not to spill the food or drop the baby.

"Lunch is served," Isabelle said with a flourish, putting Grace into her infant carrier so that she could eat in peace. She was not amused. Lily laughed.

"I've never seen a more expressive child in my life. Oh, I wish this baby would hurry up and get here," she said, looking at her enormous figure.

"You and me both."

"Ok, what toys do we have here?" she asked enthusiastically, changing the subject. It really is good to have Isabelle home, she thought gratefully.

"Well, you know that's a TV," she began. "But, check this out."

She pulled out a small, rectangular shaped object with an assortment of buttons on it. Lily looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" she puzzled.

"It's called a remote control. A wizard named Henry O'Donnell, who works for one of the Muggle television companies, invented it. It's charmed to change channels, make the volume go up and down, and other cool stuff. He's trying to pitch the idea to the Muggles, but they won't use it if they know it's powered by magic. So, he has to find some other way of making it work. In the meantime, he gave me this one to use for my project."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Oh, some clever name dropping. If it gets around that the Potters and Blacks use his invention, other wizards with televisions will buy it." She shrugged.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"I'll take that as a compliment. This heap of equipment," she pointed, "is a stereo system. All of those boxes are full of 8-tracks and records of popular Muggle music. I already unpacked the Beatles ones."

"Surprise, surprise," Lily joked.

Isabelle stuck out her tongue in response.

"Hey, what's that thing on the floor?" Lily asked. "What does it say? Atari, only from Ingersoll? What's an Atari?"

"It's called a video game console. I'm not really sure what it is, but I ordered one along with a bunch of games for it."

"So, what are we going to play with first?"

"Oops," she smacked her forehead with her hand, "I totally forgot about the VCR. It plays videocassettes on the TV. Cool, huh?"

"Definitely."

"I figured that while you're on bed rest, that we'd look at all of these tapes of popular Muggle television shows. I got them from the broadcasting companies," she said proudly.

"How?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Name dropping," she admitted. "Hey, if I have to put up with this whole famous family thing that I'm technically not related to but have to deal with anyway, I should at least enjoy the perks."

Lily shook her head in exasperation, but didn't say a word. Isabelle smiled broadly as she opened a large box of videocassettes.

"Oh, wow," she breathed. "Professor McGonagall's going to love this."

"Love what?"

"This box has all of the episodes of Coronation Street in it up until last week." She looked up, trying not to laugh at the puzzled look on Lily's face. "It's a British Muggle soap opera. Mum used to watch it."

"Mum never watched soap operas," Lily protested.

"She did, too! I swear. We used to sit on her bed, eat caramel popcorn, and watch Coronation Street dubbed in Gaelic. Well, Mum did. I usually took a nap."

She gave Isabelle a skeptical look, but didn't argue further. Honestly, she didn't really know if their mum watched soap operas or not after she got sick, so she decided to believe her sister.

"Wait a minute. How would you know whether or not your professor watches Coronation Street?" Lily asked. Isabelle looked at the carpet, pulling at the threads a little guiltily.

"Before Professor McGonagall got married and came to Hogwarts, she went to a Muggle university for a couple of years where she got addicted to television. So, she has a television in her house. Anyway, I was babysitting the kids one afternoon, and they were really rowdy, so I decided to cut on the TV. We were flipping channels, and Coronation Street came on. I remembered watching it with Mum, so I convinced the kids to watch it. Well, Professor McGonagall came home and saw us watching the show. One thing led to another, but the short version of the story is that I watch the show every day with the kids and write a report on it, so she knows what happened that day. I get extra credit in Transfiguration class." She shrugged.

Lily burst out laughing. "Only you could get extra credit for watching TV! You really are something, Isabelle."

"Thank you. It's really fun. Ali and Sydney go over Professor McGonagall's house with me in the afternoon, and we watch the show with the kids. Eve's eight, and Meredith is six. It can get really girly."

"I bet." Lily couldn't stop laughing.

Isabelle bit her lip. "That's why I kind of thought you might enjoy watching this stuff with me. I know it's not very intellectual, but--"

"I'd love to," Lily interrupted her. "You're going to have to give me a quick plot rundown, though. But, first, I really need to go to the bathroom." She managed to get the recliner to sit upright and stood up slowly, clutching her back. Taking as deep of a breath as she could, she waddled across the room and into the hall bathroom.

Isabelle picked up the baby and walked around the living room for a minute, trying to calm her now upset stomach. Surprisingly, the infant burped, and settled down.

"You really puzzle me. That shouldn't be a surprise, though. Like I'll ever really understand your father. Not that I wouldn't like the opportunity to try, mind you. But, we'll just keep that our little secret, ok?" she whispered to the tiny child.

"What little secret?" Lily asked, making her way back to the recliner.

"Oh, nothing," she replied innocently. "Ok, we have Coronation Street, but I'm really not in the mood for that right now. Emily just said that she'd marry Arnold, and I think that's a horrible idea. And, I'm not really fond of Emmerdale Farm or Crossroads, so I'll set those aside for a while. That leaves Dallas, which is only the world's most amazing show."

"Dallas?"

"As in Dallas, Texas. That's where the show is set. It's absolutely gorgeous out there," Isabelle gushed dreamily. "One day, I'll go there. There's lots of places I want to go, but that's number one on my list."

"Go?" For some reason, the idea of her baby sister traveling the world didn't sit well with Lily.

"Yes, go." A look of sheer determination passed over her face. "I've been doing some research, and I'm seriously considering trying out for one of the major dance troupes when I graduate from Hogwarts."

"Well, that certainly makes sense. You have devoted a lot of your life to dancing," Lily said slowly, trying to digest the news. Isabelle looked at her and smiled reassuringly.

"It wouldn't be forever. I just want to see if I can make it, for starters. Madame Bordeaux says that I can, so what's the harm in trying?"

"True. And, you really haven't seen much of the outside world, have you?"

Isabelle shook her head no. "I also think I need some time to think about what I really want out of life. Grow up a little before I come home and think about settling down."

"That's a really good idea," Lily admitted. "What do you think you want to do?"

"Teach, I think. And, get married and have kids, of course. I love children."

She smiled, willing herself not to think about her dream for fear that Lily would be able to pick up on it. Everything she said was true; she just left out a few details.

"Anyway, back to Dallas," Isabelle said, changing the subject. "The plot's mostly about the Ewing family. They're oil tycoons. And, about the Barnes family, too. They're mortal enemies, at least the two fathers are, because Jock Ewing stole Miss Ellie from Digger Barnes. Got it so far?"

"Got it."

"Well, Jock's son Bobby married Digger's daughter Pam. Which definitely complicates things. Oh, but we found out this season that Digger Barnes isn't really Pam's real father. It was really sad. She's my favorite character by a long shot. Pamela's a pretty name, don't you think?"

"You still think this baby's going to be a girl, don't you?"

"Can't a girl hope? Gracie here needs a playmate. Boys aren't half as much fun."

"Fine. If the baby's a girl, I'll consider naming her Pamela, ok?"

"Cool."

Isabelle briefly explained the other characters and gave a quick plot rundown before putting in a tape. She happily noted that Lily immediately became enraptured by the show. In her opinion, her sister's life was a little too intense. And, it was her sisterly duty to loosen her up a bit, which she took very seriously.

-----

Isabelle walked into the living room, carrying a massive tray of snacks. Ever since she ordered the electronic equipment at the beginning of the summer, everyone in the house became addicted to it. Not that she minded at all. She loved seeing her family laugh and joke around again; besides, observing their behavior was great fodder for her Muggle Studies project. 

"Hey sis, what'd you get?" Lily asked from deep in the recesses of the recliner, where she was reading a book. Isabelle had no idea how she could concentrate on a single word while James and Sirius were carrying on so loudly. Maybe from going to Hogwarts with them, she guessed.

"Take your pick," she answered, lowering the tray so Lily could pick out her food.

After she carefully selected several chocolate truffles and a handful of pretzels, Isabelle sat the snacks on the floor. She picked up a red gummi bear, and held in front of the baby, who was watching everything intently.

"Look," Isabelle said, holding it front of the infant's face. The bear waved its arms and growled. "It's a gummi bear. Cool, huh?"

"Do not put the bear in your mouth," Sirius said, not taking his eyes of the television, where he was playing an intense game of Space Invaders.

"Why not?" she asked indignantly.

"Two reasons. One, gummi bears are disgusting. Two, it's a small object. If she sees you playing with small objects and putting them in your mouth, she will want to do the same thing."

"Kids put everything in their mouths anyway. Besides, I eat food that's smaller than that."

"Yeah, but did you play with it like it was a toy first? Didn't think so."

"You're nuts," Isabelle pronounced.

"Thank you. Now give me the bear."

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" he roared.

Sirius turned around and gave her a stern look. He held out his hand. Isabelle looked him directly in the eye, and ate the gummi bear. She gave him a triumphant grin.

"I said no. Look at her," Isabelle pointed. "I'm not going to change my dietary habits for a still premature two and a half month old baby."

"You will if I say you will."

"I don't think so. I'm not listening to the orders of a crazy man. May I remind you that I babysit children, including babies, all the time? I think I know just a little bit about child development."

"Is it too much to ask for you not to eat gummi bears around my child?"

"Uh, yeah," Isabelle replied, in typical teenage fashion, popping a green gummi bear in her mouth and eating it dramatically.

"You know what?" Sirius said through clenched teeth. "I hope you have a daughter just like you. And when you do, I'm just going to watch and laugh."

"And, when Gracie here starts acting like dear old dad, I'm going to laugh," she taunted him through narrowed eyes.

Sirius paled somewhat. "What do you mean by that?"

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," she said loftily, scooping up the baby. "Goodnight, everyone."

She stood up, realizing that Lily was fast asleep and James was completely engrossed in a game of Galaxian. Sirius, still completely irate, didn't say a word as she stomped up the stairs and into the nursery. She didn't really know why she volunteered to put the baby to bed. Perhaps as a peace offering; at any rate, she flopped into the rocking chair, thinking.

_I hope you have a daughter just like you_, Isabelle recalled, sighing. A slow smile spread across her face.

"Maybe I will," she whispered softly. The look on her face was sheer determination, mixed with guarded hope. "It doesn't hurt to dream, right?"

-----

"Lily, everything's going to be fine," James said reassuringly, putting his arm around her shoulders. 

She gave him the deer caught in headlights look, and slowly turned her head to look outside, as if in a trance. James looked at Isabelle pleadingly, wishing she would say something to calm Lily down. She got the hint, loud and clear.

"He's right," Isabelle added, finding her voice. "Women are induced all the time. The doctors induced Mum when she had me, and I'm just fine."

"But you were also ten and a half pounds," Lily whispered, petrified.

"Yeah, but I was the third child. Each baby gets bigger; you know that. Just relax and think about how great it'll be to be able to see your feet again," she joked.

"And sit at a ninety degree angle," she offered, trying to make a small joke.

"And go shopping all day. Most of all, you'll be a mum. You'll be wonderful; I just know it. Ok, I'm going to be quiet now before I start crying," Isabelle sniffled.

"Too late," she and Lily said in unison, reaching for the box of tissues.

"Well," James interrupted them, "I guess it's time to leave for the hospital."

Isabelle clenched her jaw and looked at the floor angrily. But, she didn't say a word as he quietly picked up their small suitcase and walked into the living room. Lily paused to give her sister a hug.

"I know it's unfair that you have to stay here and babysit Sirius all day. And, I know how disappointed you are that you don't get to go to the hospital with me," she said softly. "I'm disappointed, too. But, the doctors insist that I deliver at St. Mungo's, with the baby being a week late already and my high blood pressure and all."

"Why am I stuck with Sirius, again?" Isabelle asked, teary-eyed. She'd give just about anything to go with Lily.

"Because he's going to be paranoid and bouncing off the walls. You know him, probably better than the rest of us do. I can't be selfish and take you with me, when my poor niece needs you here more to save her from a day with her overprotective, hyper father. You'll have fun, I promise. Especially since there's a whole package of gummi worms in the cabinet," she winked. Isabelle grinned wickedly.

"Thanks for the tip. Now, hurry up and go have that baby," she said in mock exasperation, shooing her sister towards the door.

"Yes, ma'am," Lily answered, laughing as she walked outside.

She gulped as James helped her into one of St. Mungo's transport cars, which served as portkeys that landed in a special parking lot at the hospital. Right before the car whisked them away from the house, Lily waved bravely at Isabelle and Sirius, who were standing in the doorway. Everyone said a small, silent prayer that things would go well this time.


	9. Chapter 9: Breakfast is Served

**Chapter 9**

Lily nervously wrung her hands as James finished signing all of the hospital paperwork. He looked up from the stack of parchment, and gave her a comforting smile. She managed to turn up the corners of her mouth feebly in return. Truthfully, she was beyond petrified, frozen to her wheelchair, which was reclined at a forty-five degree angle, of course. She didn't know if she could move at this point.

Worst of all, she felt the need to rise above her own fears and be strong for James. She knew how difficult this was for him, how difficult this was for everyone. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself that Regina's death was a freak accident caused by heart disease. Lily badly wished that she were here now. She could really use her best friend's reassurance that everything would be all right.

She closed her eyes, imagining what Gina would say if she knew how scared she was right now. Most likely something about the only thing she needed to fear is having a child that was as much of a boring prat as James. Lily giggled, remembering all of the arguments she had with her friend about James. Somehow she just didn't feel comfortable explaining to Gina that her brother was anything but boring, especially in private.

Her giggles got louder as she imagined the look on Gina's face if she had ever said something like that. A look somewhere in between disbelief and utter disgust at the idea. Probably a similar look to the one James got when he realized Sirius was hooking up with his sister. Now, that was funny, Lily recalled, laughing even harder.

She sighed sadly, thinking about the little, motherless girl at home. Ever since she came home, Isabelle had really taken a liking to the baby. From what she could tell, the sentiment was mutual. What worried her was her sister's motivation for offering to care for little Grace. Much as she thought she was clever and hid her feelings, Lily was well aware of Isabelle's crush on Sirius.

But, she didn't quite know what to do about it. Instinct told her to nip Isabelle's hopes in the bud now before her feelings got out of hand. But, that might backfire and drive her farther away, and make her even more determined. She knew that Isabelle was too prideful to throw herself at Sirius, and that he thought of himself as a big brother figure to her.

So, perhaps things will just calm down, Lily tried to reassure herself. Meanwhile, why on earth did I leave her alone to play house with Sirius all day? These hormones are definitely messing up my judgment.

Lily suddenly wanted to owl Isabelle and bring her to the hospital with her immediately. Her sister had a self-destructive streak, and she wanted to protect her before she got hurt badly. But, she remembered her promise to Mummy P not to interfere in their relationship.

"Ready?" James' voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She consciously pushed thoughts of home out of her head, promising to deal with her baby sister later.

"Definitely." She smiled at her husband.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, smiling back. He held Lily's hand supportively as a nurse wheeled her down the hallway.

"Oh, nothing." She changed the subject. "What are we going to name this baby, anyway?"

He laughed. "No clue."

"Well, we have a bit more time to think about it," she said, completely losing her train of thought as the nurse stopped the wheelchair in front of a massive birthing suite. She let out a low whistle.

"I think the hospital's going a little overboard, don't you?" James whispered in her ear.

Lily nodded dumbly, looking around. She didn't really even expect a private room, let alone a whole suite that was easily half of the size of the estate in Dover. The nurse wheeled her into a large sitting room that was tastefully, but comfortably decorated. James excused himself for a minute to look around the rest of the suite.

"This is insane," he quietly hissed to Lily. "But, I'm not complaining. St. Mungo's obviously agrees with me that my family deserves the very best."

"Why do you have to be so sweet? That's how I got here in the first place."

She giggled as his face turned a deep shade of pink. He's really too easy to embarrass, she thought. The nurse fought a grin, and left the suite to find the doctor, returning after a few minutes with a tall, older man with a kind-looking face. Lily gulped nervously. This was it.

"Good morning," the doctor began, opening her medical chart and scanning it briefly. "Well, Mrs. Potter, it seems that you're here to have a baby."

He smiled as she giggled again. She hated sounding like a silly schoolgirl, but she just couldn't stop giggling nervously at everything.

"I am," she said, composing herself. "And Lily's fine."

"Doctor Kirkland," he replied, holding out his hand. She shook it with a shaking hand. "Ok, Lily, why don't you get changed and I'll meet you in the delivery room in about five minutes?"

"Sure," she said in a high-pitched voice, managing to stand up.

"Mr. Potter, I'd like to speak to you for a minute, if you don't mind," the doctor said as Lily waddled off to change.

"At least I'll be able to walk without sloshing," she consoled herself, looking around the room.

This is nothing like a Muggle hospital delivery room, she thought in awe. She quickly noticed that there were no loud machines or florescent lights. The room looked just like an ordinary bedroom, which Lily found incredibly comforting. She tried to calm down while changing and settling on the bed.

Her eyelids began to get heavy after a minute. The bed was incredibly comfortable, and it was far too early in the morning to be awake. She didn't know why doctors scheduled inductions for the crack of dawn, and she was tired already. This is not good, she thought, yawning. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," she called out. She tried to look alert as doctor and James came in the room.

"Alright, I'm ready to get started if you are," Dr. Kirkland said to Lily.

She nodded, clutching her blanket.

-----

"Well shake it up baby now, twist and shout," Isabelle sang to Grace while changing her diaper. The baby absolutely hated diaper changes, and singing to her kept her from screaming her lungs out. 

"All done," she pronounced, picking the infant up and carrying her to the window. With her free hand, she opened the window and breathed in the warm summer air.

"It's an absolutely gorgeous day," she told the baby. "How about we make a field trip outside?"

She smiled in response, which startled Isabelle. Even if it was just because of gas pains, she figured it was a sign and started digging out appropriate clothing from the tall chest of drawers. Grace whimpered when Isabelle began changing her outfit.

"Jeez, child. What do you think I am, a jukebox?" The baby smiled again. "Well, someone's in an unusually good mood today."

Isabelle began singing "Twist and Shout" from where she left off. Once she finished getting Grace ready to go outside, she headed downstairs, nearly running over Sirius.

"Whoa, sorry," she apologized.

"Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"Outside."

"With the baby?" His eyes narrowed, giving Isabelle a stern look. She didn't flinch.

"Yes, with the baby. I'm taking her to her Regina's tree. It's about time someone informs her that she has a mother," she replied sharply.

Sirius looked like she had slapped him in the face. "That's not fair."

"Nope, it's not fair to Gracie. I know what you're going to say. She's much too young to go outside, right?" He nodded and began to speak, but Isabelle cut him off. "Abuela said she was perfectly healthy, and she's a pediatrician. Stop overprotecting her because you couldn't save her mother."

"Never speak to me that way again," he said in a dangerously quiet tone of voice. She took a step closer to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't tell me what to do. You're not my father," she spat.

Sirius just stared at her. Where was this coming from? he wondered. "No, but I'm Grace's father, and I say that she stays indoors."

"You have two options. One, you can be a complete tyrant and do what you want to do. But, I promise you that as soon as you walk out that door Monday morning, I'm taking that baby outside. Or two, you can get your rear end off your shoulders and realize that I'm right. And, that I'm telling you things that no one else has the guts to say. I'm not afraid of you, or your famous temper."

She brushed past him, and walked to the kitchen door. "The choice is yours. You're the one who should be doing these things with her, but I'm the only person willing to make you face the reality that her mum's gone. So, what's it going to be?"

"Go on," he said in a choked voice, looking at the ceiling.

"Are you coming with us?" she asked softly. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes tightly.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute."

Isabelle nodded, and walked outside, closing the door tightly behind her. She leaned against the doorframe, trembling like a leaf. Sirius _did_ intimidate her, but she was sick of him treating her like a little child. And, if he wasn't going to figure out on his own that she was growing up, she was going to make him see that fact.

-----

James walked into the sitting room, plopped down on a sofa and propped up his feet on the coffee table. A minute later, a nurse brought him the sandwich and drink he ordered for a late lunch. He wolfed down the food, barely tasting it in his haste to get back to Lily. She hadn't eaten a thing since six o'clock the previous evening, and he couldn't be cruel and eat in front of her. 

The doctor passed him as he walked back into the delivery room. Lily smiled despite her obvious discomfort. Numbing charms weren't one hundred percent effective, as she had informed him an hour earlier during a particularly painful contraction.

"That was awfully quick," she laughed.

"Couldn't stand to leave you for long. Neither of you," he said with a sheepish grin. "What did the doctor say?"

"Same old, same old," she groaned, wincing as another contraction began.

"Which is?" James asked, holding her hand supportively. It was a full two minutes before she could reply.

"I'm three centimeters dilated, and forty-five percent effaced."

"What does that mean?"

"That I've been in labor for ten hours already, and I'm no closer to having this baby than I was at eight o'clock this morning."

Tears welled up in her exhausted green eyes. James didn't quite know how to comfort her, so he just wiped the tiny beads of sweat off her face and distracted her the best way her knew how – by making her laugh.

He entertained her, and the nurse, with funny stories from work. When he ran out of stories, he turned on the wireless set and began "singing" along with the music. His voice alone caused both Lily and the nurse to dissolve into hysterics. Inspired by their response, he serenaded them until tears poured out of their faces.

"James, I love you, but you are truly tone deaf," Lily admitted. He grinned broadly.

"Why, thank you. Care to sing a duet, love?"

She scowled playfully. "You know I sing about as well as you do."

"Exactly! How can you keep talent like that to yourself?" he joked persuasively.

"Well, when you put it like that…" her voice trailed off.

She smiled, and joined him in singing along with the wireless set. They even convinced the nurse to join in for a few songs. Lily completely lost track of time, and was surprised when the doctor walked in the room to check on her.

"So, how's it going?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, there's progress," the doctor replied, giving her tiny smile. "You're at four centimeters."

"One centimeter in two hours?" Lily wailed. This was going to be an incredibly long night, she thought, sighing.

-----

Isabelle yawned as she flipped through channels on the television set. After a few minutes, she found a football match that looked interesting. She turned her head to ask Sirius if he didn't mind watching the match, and smiled. Both he and the baby were sound asleep in the recliner. 

Nothing is sexier than a man with a baby, she thought, shamelessly staring at them. Especially if the man is Sirius, who is without a doubt the best looking man alive. What I wouldn't give to be with him.

She frowned, pondering the futility of her love for him. Spending a day alone with him for the first time ever only deepened her feelings. And, he has no idea, she thought. No one does, and I'd like to keep it that way for a little while. At least until he realizes that I'm not a little girl anymore, which could possibly take forever. He's not exactly a master of the obvious.

With Lily gone, she indulged all of her feelings and dreams without fear of being discovered. A smile played at her lips as she imagined her most private fantasy, where Sirius fell hopelessly in love with her. Her mind wandered off, unchecked by neither reality nor reason. First, they would get married, despite all the taboos.

And, then they would travel around the world, to all the beautiful, exotic places Isabelle read about in her travel magazines. Places like Rome, Hawaii and Monaco. Being the educated, cultured man that he is, she thought dreamily, he'll show me the world through his eyes. Which are the only eyes I truly care about seeing through, other than my own.

The football match played in the background, as Isabelle imagined a life with Sirius Black. Of course, traveling would become tedious after a while, so they would come home and settle down with little Grace. And anyone else who comes along, she thought with a grin. Having a family with him was the ultimate unattainable goal, so it was naturally her life's ambition.

"Isabelle?"

She jumped at least a foot off the ground as Sirius snickered. Her face turned bright red. "Uh, yeah?"

"Have you gotten an owl from James lately?" he asked, concerned. Her heart simply melted at the look on his face.

"About an hour ago. Things are progressing very slowly, but that's normal for a first baby. Everything will be fine," she assured him.

He gave her a strained smile in response. Isabelle couldn't help noticing how handsome he was when scared. There was something about the frightened, little-boy look in his eyes that was irresistible. Not to mention the way his lower lip trembles slightly when he's upset, or how his jaw clenches just a little crookedly. I bet he's an amazing kisser, she wondered.

But, I'll never have the nerve to find out, she thought despondently. I'm too much of a goody-goody to try anything with him. Damn my guilty conscience.

"What are you watching?" Sirius asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Football."

"What?"

Isabelle launched into a detailed description of the sport, partially to distract herself from her daydreams. After the match ended, she excused herself and went to bed, where she could dream in peace. At least until Lily came home, that is.

-----

Lily tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. Fairly confident that the baby wouldn't come for some time yet, the doctor gave her a sleeping potion so that she could gain a little strength. James couldn't sleep, or stay still for that matter, so he paced up and down the delivery room floor. 

Around six o'clock in the morning, Lily stirred, groaning loudly. James immediately flew to her side.

"What's wrong? Do you need another numbing charm?" he asked in a rush.

"No," she moaned, clutching her stomach and grimacing. "I'm absolutely starving."

"I know, but the doctors don't think it's a good idea for you to eat," he said gently.

Completely at her wits' end, Lily burst into tears. "I know, but I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Strawberries."

"Ok, try this." He passed her a cup full of ice chips. Skeptically, she put one in her mouth, and burst into a huge smile.

"They taste like strawberries," she sniffled happily. "Have I mentioned lately how amazing you are?"

"Just trying to make you happy," he said sheepishly.

Lily gazed at him adoringly. She truly believed she was the luckiest woman on earth to be married to a man like James Potter.

Just look at him, she thought. He's incredibly good-looking. Not to mention brilliant, funny and the sweetest man I've ever met. Oh, jeez, I'm beginning to think like Isabelle, she lamented, wrinkling her nose.

The doctor came in an hour later, and smiled broadly after examining her. "Well, Lily, are you ready to be a mum?"

"You mean?" she asked hopefully.

"I mean that this baby is ready to be born."

"It's about darn time," she said, exasperated.

Everyone in the room started laughing. When the doctor said she could, Lily bit her lip and pushed with every ounce of strength she had.

"Whoa! Don't bounce this baby off the wall," the doctor joked.

"I want my breakfast," she said through clenched teeth.

"If you can give me another good push or two like that, you'll have your breakfast."

That was all the encouragement she needed. A minute later, she heard a high-pitched cry echo throughout the room. She grabbed James' hand as she collapsed against the pillows, exhausted.

"It's a boy," the doctor said in a booming voice, quickly attending to both mother and baby. The nurse wrapped the newborn in a blanket, and gently handed him to Lily.

"Hello there," she whispered, awe-struck by the tiny bundle. "Isn't he beautiful, James?"

He nodded, too choked up to reply. Lily reached over, and brushed a single tear off his cheek. The baby opened his eyes and looked around him, to the delight of his doting parents.

"He's all Potter, but at least he has my eyes," she said proudly.

"What are we going to call him?" James asked, finally finding his voice.

"I don't know." she replied. "But, I can't think on an empty stomach, that's for sure."

He laughed. "I love you, Lily. I really do."

-----

Isabelle flopped down on her favorite chair in the Gryffindor common room, tired from unpacking all night and from listening to Ali and Sydney's chatter. She couldn't wait for Bill to come downstairs, so that she could have some decent conversation for a change. She pulled out her Astronomy book in the meantime, putting some last-minute touches on her holiday homework. 

"Hey, Dungeon Girl." Bill sat beside her, slouching and putting his hands behind his head.

"Hey, yourself." She closed her book and dropped it on the floor with a loud thud. "Is it true that you and Sydney are going out?"

His ears turned bright red. "Maybe."

"Maybe I'll tickle you until you tell me the truth," she said, waving her fingers threateningly. Terribly ticklish, Bill clutched his sides and made a horrified face.

"Fine. Yeah, I asked her out a couple of weeks ago."

"Nice of you to tell someone," she pouted.

"I wanted to tell you in person. So, how's your love life?" he teased.

"So-so. It would be great if Sirius--"

"Not that again," Bill groaned, interrupting her.

"Yes, that again. But, this time, I have a plan," she said earnestly.

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but what's your plan?"

"I call it the Little Women plan. Have you read the book?"

"Er, I'm a guy. Would I read a chick book?"

"Good point. Anyway, it's about these four sisters, Meg, Jo, Beth and Amy. There's a boy who lives next door who falls desperately in love with Jo, but she doesn't think of him that way. So, she turns him down and he runs off to Europe to lick his wounds. Meanwhile, a few years go by and Amy runs into the guy in Europe."

"Does this have a point?"

"Yes," Isabelle huffed. "When the guy, left, Amy was just a little kid. But, when he saw her again, she was all grown up, and he fell madly in love with her. They got married and everything. So, that's my plan. After I graduate from Hogwarts, I'm going to travel the world for a few years with a ballet company. Then, I'll come home and Sirius is bound realize that I'm an adult."

"Yeah, yeah, then he'll fall desperately in love with you and you'll get married. And, have a couple of kids, of course."

"Are you making fun of me, Superman?"

"Never," he snickered. Isabelle hit him in the head with a pillow.

-----

Isabelle hummed as she opened a letter from Lily and grinned as several pictures fell onto the table. She picked them up, marveling at how big her nephew Harry was getting. Already, he was two pounds heavier than Grace, and taller, too. Speaking of the little grump, Isabelle giggled at the bizarre look on her face as she stared at Sirius and James playing Atari. Apparently she wasn't fond of Centipede. Harry, on the other hand, just smiled and watched them, completely content. 

She couldn't wait for Sirius to visit the castle this weekend. True to his word, he brought the baby by every time he visited Hogsmeade, which was at least twice a month. And, every time he came, she talked him into leaving Grace with her for a few hours. She absolutely adored the little girl, showering her with all the love and attention she couldn't give Sirius.

"What's that?" a male voice whispered in her ear.

"My nephew Harry," she replied proudly.

The young man smiled and sat down, kissing Isabelle hello. No, she hadn't given up on Sirius by any means, but she wasn't willing to spend her entire youth pining away after a man she couldn't have. And, she convinced herself, Andrew Patil was a really nice guy. Not to mention drop-dead gorgeous.

"Are we still on for tonight?" he said in a low voice, giving her a suggestive look.

"Absolutely," she winked, following him into Charms.

-----

"Professor McGonagall, I can explain," Isabelle said pleadingly. The young professor stopped pacing from one end of her office to the other to give the teenager a piercing look. 

"I think being caught in the prefect's bathroom, with a boy, after curfew, engaging in activities fifteen year olds have no business doing, is fairly self-explanatory."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess so," she said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry."

The professor sat down at her desk, and picked up a quill, dipping it in an inkwell thoughtfully.

"What are you doing?" Isabelle asked, a huge knot forming in her stomach.

"Owling your sister. Naturally she needs to be informed of your activities."

"No, please don't owl Lily. Anything but that," she begged, dropping to her hands and knees.

"Miss Evans!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, shocked at her behavior.

"I'm serious. I'll do anything if you just don't tell her what I did. She'll be so disappointed in me, and I don't know if I could stand it." Tears streamed down Isabelle's face.

"Maybe you should have thought of the consequences before your little rendezvous tonight."

"I know I should've, but I didn't. And, I'm so sorry, I really am. It's just that Lily will blame herself for what happened, because that's the wonderful type of person that she is. It's not her fault that I'm a troublemaker, but she's felt responsible for my actions since she started raising me when I was eight."

Isabelle sobbed harder. "And, then there's James, who's always been so wonderful to me. What would he think? Worst of all, I don't want Sirius to find out. They've all been under so much stress since Regina died. I would never forgive myself if I added to their pain because of my irresponsibility. Please, Professor McGonagall, punish me all you want to. I'll do anything you ask. But, I'm begging you not to tell them, or expel me."

She gazed at the professor with sincere, pleading eyes. The professor's heart went out to the young girl. She knew that Isabelle Evans wasn't a troublemaker out of malice or spite; she was simply a high-spirited girl. As for tonight, who hasn't been caught with a boy? Professor McGonagall reasoned, remembering her own days at Hogwarts. She ripped up the piece of parchment to the teenager's sighs of relief.

"Miss Evans, I know that you're not a mean-spirited person. However, your recent behavior concerns me. You're a bright girl, and capable of quite a future. That is, if you learn to discipline yourself. So, I'm giving you one month's worth of detention, to be served by going to therapy in Hogsmeade for an hour every day. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."


	10. Chapter 10: Interrogations

**Chapter 10**

Isabelle sat at her favorite spot by the lake, and started out into the choppy water blankly. The changing seasons brought with it an unseasonably cold wind, causing her to wrap her cloak around her tighter. Two tiny tears escaped from her eyes, leaving streaky tracks on her face.

"You stood me up," a familiar voice said behind her. She didn't bother to turn around.

"Sorry," she replied unapologetically, wishing Sirius would just go away.

Naturally, whenever she wanted his company, he was never there. But, now that she just didn't want to be around him, he kept visiting the castle. She had no clue why, except perhaps that Lord Voldemort was targeting Hogwarts for attack, and he was personally ensuring that the necessary security measures were in place.

In fact, she thought sourly, that's probably it. And while he's at it, he bothers to check in on me. She frowned angrily.

"Ok, let's talk," Sirius said, sitting down beside her.

"About what?" She rolled her eyes and sighed in typical teenage fashion. He chose to ignore her poor attitude.

"First of all, about why you stood me up. It's unlike you to forget to meet people."

"So I didn't remember that you were supposed to take me to lunch. Big freaking deal."

"Alright, I'll give you that one," he said slowly. "But, why don't you want to talk to any of us anymore? You haven't owled Lily in a month. And, your professors say that you're abnormally isolated these days."

"You talked to my professors? I can't believe you!" She was irate.

"I'm worried about you." And, you're confirming the need to be concerned, he thought, watching Isabelle's face flush red with anger.

"Well, don't be. Is it so crazy to believe that I want to be alone sometimes, without people breathing down my neck? Go away, and let me live my life, ok?"

"Isabelle--" he began, but she had had enough. Before he could say another word, Isabelle stood up and stomped off to the castle without a backwards glance.

-----

Pausing to admire the Halloween decorations, Lily walked through the entrance foyer at Hogwarts. She smiled, fondly remembering her school years. It simply didn't seem like it was all that long ago when she was a student here. Curious, she took a quick tour of the castle. Once she was confident that not much had changed, she set off to find her sister in the one place she was bound to be on any given school night – the dungeons. 

Sure enough, she spied Isabelle in a small dungeon classroom. She was busily mixing a florescent orange potion, with one hand holding a small potions book, and the other idly stirring the liquid. Upon hearing footsteps, she looked up, seeing Lily in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"Just stopping by to say hello," Lily replied cheerfully, sizing her sister up. "Sirius said that he'd watch Harry this weekend so that James and I could go away for our anniversary, so we decided to take him up on it."

"That's nice of him." She turned back to her potion, adding several small black objects.

"Speaking of Sirius, he told me that he stopped by here a few weeks ago."

"He did," she said, carefully inserting a sprig of basil, folding it into the mixture.

Lily walked over to Isabelle, and perched herself on a table. She decided to take a different tack. "What are you making?"

"Nothing important," she said, a little too quickly.

Realizing her mistake, she bit her lip in anticipation. This was not going to be pleasant. Powerless to stop her, Isabelle winced as Lily gave her an odd look, and dipped a finger into the liquid, smelling it. She looked at her sister, horrified.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked, feeling like all the air had suddenly been sucked out of the room. It was a birth control potion.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Is it for you, or a friend?" She silently prayed for the latter.

"For me."

Oh, Mum, I could really use you right now! Lily thought, temporarily at a loss for words. Or Mummy P – she'd be perfect in this situation. She could always get through to Isabelle when I couldn't. But, there was no one else.

Just me, she told herself. Ok, I can do this. Piece of cake. All you have to do is take a deep breath, and – and what? she panicked. Ask my baby sister if she's sleeping with her boyfriend? She's fifteen, for crying out loud!

"Ok," she said slowly. "Does this mean that you're, um?"

"Yeah." Isabelle looked downward, waiting for the screaming to begin. It never came.

"Oh, sweetie," she sighed, wrapping her in a big hug. "Can we talk about this?"

Do I have a choice? she thought sarcastically. "Sure."

Lily quietly shut the door and soundproofed the room, hoping that would encourage her sister to talk. She brushed Isabelle's hair behind her shoulders, a little surprised that she kept it down while mixing potions. Her big heart broke at the petrified look on Isabelle's face.

After all these years, something still terrifies her, Lily thought sadly. She wished that Isabelle would confide in her about whatever it was, and wanted to use this opportunity to prove that she was trustworthy.

To that end, she transfigured a couple of chairs and a table into a comfortable-looking couch. Motioning for Isabelle to sit down, she conjured up a couple of drinks and a tray of her sister's favorite snacks. Maybe it was a form of bribery, but Lily was desperate. She didn't want her to make a horrible mistake before her life even truly began.

She took a deep breath, and put on her friendliest, most disarming smile. Isabelle's eyes flew open, completely misreading Lily's actions. She gulped, frightened beyond belief.

"I-I'm so so-sorry. Please don't hate me," she hiccupped.

"Hate you?" Lily asked, putting her arm around the teenager. "I could never, ever hate you, no matter what you've done."

Isabelle looked at her disbelievingly, wanting to believe her words. But, she always heard a little nagging voice in the back of her mind that told her that if she weren't perfect, Lily would send her away, either to a Muggle boarding school for delinquent children, or worse – Petunia.

"I'm not going to send you away, either. Can't you get that through your stubborn little head? No one's perfect, Isabelle. Everyone does stupid, crazy stuff."

"Not you," she said in a quiet, admiring tone.

"Yes, even me. Do you think you're the first Evans to ever get detention?" She laughed at the stunned look on her sister's face. "What, do you think I let the boys have all the fun? Honestly."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. We had this little competition going – girls versus guys. They'd pull a prank, so we'd come up with something bigger, crazier and more dangerous. We held our own, even though we didn't have the advantages of the Invisibility Cloak or Marauder's Map."

"And I always thought you were a goody-goody," she said guiltily, eyeing her sister with a newfound respect.

"Don't blow my cover, 'k? Wouldn't want to ruin my reputation," Lily winked.

She breathed an enormous sigh of relief as Isabelle giggled mischievously and reached for a peanut butter cookie. Now, if only the rest of the conversation would go this well, she hoped, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Are you going to tell James about, um, you know?" Isabelle asked, averting her gaze to the still simmering potion.

"Of course not," Lily said quickly, seizing the opportunity to gain her trust. "This is girl talk."

"Thanks," she said gratefully. "Just so you know, I'm not easy, no matter what anyone else says."

Her brow furrowed. "And who would say that?"

"People." Isabelle's face clouded over.

"What people?"

"Just about everyone. It all started when I stupidly had a fling with this Ravenclaw guy last year, right before Gracie was born. Well, his girlfriend Tabitha didn't like that too much, so she started spreading rumors that I get around, if you know what I mean."

Naturally, Lily was upset that someone would say hurtful things about her sister, but she couldn't help having a perverse satisfaction that Isabelle needed her for something. The girl was dangerously self-reliant, and her standoffish attitude clashed with Lily's warm, affectionate demeanor.

"Why would people believe this Tabitha girl?" she asked, careful not to stray too close to Isabelle's internal defense mechanisms. Better to let her steer the conversation, she decided.

"Well, I started dating another Ravenclaw this year. He's a great guy, too." She sighed. "You have to swear not to tell James or Sirius this."

"I swear," Lily promised, angry at herself for feeling excited that her sister was actually going to confide in her.

"I got caught with him in the prefects' bathroom earlier this year."

To Isabelle's surprise, she began chuckling softly. "I take it that your boyfriend's a Prefect."

"Yeah."

Lily laughed even harder, until tears began to run down her cheeks. "Ok, if you swear not to tell a soul, I have a little secret of my own."

"Promise." Isabelle's eyes were completely focused on her big sister, in breathless anticipation.

"I mean it. Not even James knows this, and once I've told you the story, you'll understand why I don't want him to know."

She clapped her hands together excitedly. "Get on with it, already!"

"Ok! For some unknown reason, I was made a Prefect fifth year. Well, Sirius and I sort of had a fling that fall. And, the stories about sneaking off to the prefects' bathroom are legendary, so we decided to see what the fuss was all about."

"No way," Isabelle whistled, horribly jealous of her sister, who turned at least six shades of red.

"'Fraid so," she said, incredibly embarrassed. "It's not what you think, though."

"Sure it's not."

"It's not! Believe it or not, Sirius can be somewhat of a gentleman. At least, when he's forced to be," Lily giggled at the memory. "I don't think my old bathing suit from when I was on the Dover swim team was exactly what he had in mind."

"You wore that?" Isabelle wrinkled her nose. If she had the opportunity to be alone with him like that, the last thing she would pick out is an old, ugly swimsuit.

"Yup. And, Filch so busted us because we were too busy snogging and didn't see that stupid cat slither into the room. After being dragged to Professor Dumbledore's office for a lecture at four o'clock in the morning, we swore never, ever to tell anyone about it."

"Until now."

Isabelle couldn't be more thrilled that her big sister thought she was old enough to tell her the juicy stories from when she went to Hogwarts, which wasn't lost on Lily. This isn't so bad, she thought, grateful to have finally uncovered the key to getting Isabelle to open up. If I trust her with one of my secrets, she'll tell me hers, Lily mused. Too bad I didn't realize that years ago.

"Is Sirius a good kisser?" Isabelle burst out.

"I guess. Actually, he was the first boy I ever kissed," she whispered.

"Nuh-uh," she said, not believing her ears.

"Late bloomer." Lily shrugged.

"No joking."

Isabelle bit her lip. "When did you and James, um, you know…"

"Our wedding night."

"Oh, come on. Like I'm really going to believe that. Everybody knows that he would Apperate in your room at night, and Disapperate back to his room before everyone woke up."

"That doesn't mean we were doing that. Besides, if we were, do you really think he would've married me at nineteen?"

"Good point. Why didn't you?"

"Well, some things are worth waiting around for," she said carefully. Isabelle suddenly became fascinated with the pattern on the floor. "Besides, I wanted to be a good role model for my baby sister. That, and Petunia spread all these rumors around the family about me, and I just loved proving her wrong, even if no one knew but me."

"Petunia never knows what's she's talking about, anyway. Like she was any kind of role model for me." She rolled her eyes. "And, you're a great role model, unlike me."

"Why would you say that?" Wow, this is going in exactly the direction I wanted, Lily thought excitedly.

"I'm not exactly sweet and innocent. If I get in trouble one more time, I could be expelled," she said, hanging her head ashamedly.

"Making mistakes doesn't automatically make you a bad person. Character depends on how you react to those mistakes. Getting your act together after screwing up shows as much character as not screwing up in the first place."

Isabelle looked up with hopeful eyes. "I really want to be someone Harry and Gracie can look up to."

"I know." Lily put her arm around her. "You will be, I promise. Just own up to your actions, and try to keep them from doing the same stupid stuff. That's the best any authority figure can do."

"Like Sirius and his stupid, hypocritical lectures," she spat. "He doesn't practice what he preaches one little bit."

"That's not true. He was a little wild back in the day, but he changed a long time ago. Ever since you appeared in his life, he's been a different man. Grace owes you for that. Speaking of, why aren't you talking to him?"

"No reason."

Isabelle turned her head away from Lily, but not before her thoughts betrayed her. She couldn't bear being around Sirius since the day Harry was born. It was far better to steer clear from him than to fight her feelings for him. Which, Lily understood perfectly, but it still wasn't a good way to deal with the situation.

"He's pretty upset about it," she said, playing on her emotions. "He can't figure out what he did to make you mad."

Nothing except being the amazingly wonderful man that you are, Isabelle thought miserably. But, she realized that she couldn't avoid him forever.

"Maybe I have been a little harsh," she admitted.

"Maybe," Lily agreed, deciding to drop the subject since it made her sister so uncomfortable. Besides, she didn't want to waste another minute of girl bonding talking about Sirius Black.

-----

Isabelle plugged her nose and downed an aging potion, nearly choking on the thick teal goo. She shuddered uncontrollably, hoping that she got the concoction right. It was her first time making the potion, and without Professor Brock there to check her work, she had no clue if it would work at all. 

She stared in the mirror, and was thrilled when her reflection began changing a minute later. If her calculations were correct, the potion would put her appearance somewhere in her early to mid twenties. Her body shot up nearly two inches in height to about five feet, eleven inches, and her skinny frame suddenly filled out in all the right places, she thought with a grin.

Stunned, she spent five whole minutes examining her "adult" self from every angle imaginable. She didn't consider herself unattractive by a long shot, but compared to this version of herself, she was an ugly duckling indeed.

Still grinning, she transfigured her school uniform into a funky, trendy outfit that she could never get away with wearing ordinarily. After changing, she transfigured her plain old shoes into a cute pair of dragon-hide boots. To complete the look, she charmed her hair into loose, full waves, adding sparkly highlights for a little added touch.

The future is good to me, she thought, turning on her heel and walking out the door.

She snuck through the shadows of the castle, emerging in Hogsmeade a few minutes later. Putting on her game face, she strolled into the Three Broomsticks and made her way to a table in a far corner. She couldn't help noticing that everyone stopped and stared at her, which did her self-esteem a world of good.

Brooding, she twirled a strand of hair around her fingers as she waited for the John Thompson, the Minister of Magic, to send his messenger to bring her to the Ministry building. Earlier that morning, she received an owl telling her to be at the Three Broomsticks at six o'clock in the evening, and not one minute later.

For nearly a year and a half now, she had been working an Unspeakable, the youngest member of the Ministry staff in several centuries. It wasn't as if anyone knew about her activities; in fact, if her family had any clue about the dangerous situations she had encountered, heads would roll.

When the Minister of Magic first approached her, she told him that she wasn't interested in fighting Lord Voldemort one single bit. That quickly changed when he threatened her with throwing Sirius into prison for destroying and erasing all Ministry records of Regina's marriage and arrest warrant. At first, she didn't believe the Minister's story, but over time, he intimidated her bit by bit into doing whatever he wanted.

Which nearly always included a deadly situation, an arrest of a potential Death Eater, and a grueling interrogation. By the time Isabelle finally reached home, it was usually just in the nick of time to grab a quick shower, breakfast, and head off for another long day of classes and dance practice. After a few missions, the entire process lost its glossy image and had actually become rather mundane.

Even being an ordinary, common housewitch was far more exciting than the majority of Unspeakable assignments, in her opinion. But, tonight was different. She was going to the Ministry of Magic, the nerve center of the entire wizarding government, for the very first time.

Last night, Frank Longbottom, an Auror, made an important arrest. Because time was always of the essence when dealing with Lord Voldemort, officials wanted to question the suspect immediately. An interrogation team typically consisted of the arresting Auror, another Auror who asked the questions, and Lily. Also an Unspeakable, she used her gifts as a Discerner to steer the questioning, and size up the truthfulness of the suspect.

However, Lily had already left for a weekend getaway with James, and wasn't expected back in town for two days. Of course Isabelle knew this, having spent the entire previous evening with her sister. Under strict orders not to interrupt the Potters under any circu.mstances, the Ministry was in a bind.

That is, until the Minister of Magic personally assigned Isabelle the case. Few people knew that Lily was a Discerner, and even fewer knew that Isabelle possessed the same gift. But, somehow the Ministry discovered the girl, and had exploited her ever since.

Drumming her fingers on the table, she waited impatiently for the clock to strike six o'clock. Right as the chimes began ringing, a tall, dark-haired man appeared suddenly at her side. Motioning for her to follow him, he inconspicuously exited the pub, closely followed by Isabelle. She swallowed nervously as he held out a portkey. Closing her eyes, she grabbed it tightly, hoping that this mission would come off smoothly.

For each assignment, Isabelle had to invent a completely different look and personality. This time, she thought that a little bit of age would add to her credibility as a member of the team, so she settled on an aging potion. Besides, it was one of the few potions she hadn't mastered yet, and she was eager to give it a try. The effects produced a woman she bet even her own family wouldn't recognize.

She landed with a quiet thump in an empty hallway in the Ministry building. The messenger quickly showed her the lunchroom, restrooms, and gave her directions to the interrogation room before disappearing into the maze of hallways that seemingly never ended. As she passed by a large, spacious looking office, she heard a familiar voice.

"You mean to tell me that you can't handle a simple interrogation by yourself?" Isabelle peered around the partially open doorway, watching a whimpering Peter Pettigrew cowering before the fireplace, where she saw Sirius' irate face hovering in the fire.

"I-it's not that si-simple," Peter whined.

"For Christ's sake, why did I hire you if you can't do your job?" Sirius thundered. "I have two babies at home with me, and you want me to wake them up out of a sound sleep, and bring them to the Ministry?"

"I-I'm so-sorry," he tried to apologize.

"Save it. Tell MacNair to expect me in ten minutes, with the children. And, if he has a problem with that, kindly remind him that I'll gladly stay at home with my family, rather than spend my Saturday night at work."

"Y-yes, s-sir."

Isabelle couldn't breathe. Sirius was coming here, to the Ministry headquarters, with the children? Worse, she was supposed to conduct an interrogation with him and Frank Longbottom, without divulging her true identity? This was becoming stickier by the second, and she felt completely over her head.

Her feet flew down the hallway and into the lounge. Breathing shallowly, she sat down and tried to compose herself before she had a full-fledged panic attack. Just get through this, she told herself, forcing her feet to walk back towards the interrogation room. As she passed by Sirius' office, she distinctly heard a baby crying.

Gracie. Something was upsetting the poor girl, and Isabelle couldn't help poking her head into the room. Peter stood, staring at the baby like she was an alien life being, not knowing how to calm her down. Isabelle turned to leave and mind her own business, but she couldn't leave the baby there like that, even if Sirius was away only for a minute. She quietly rapped on the door.

"Excuse me?" she asked, in a flawless Russian accent. "Is this your baby?"

"Er, no," he stammered, flushing a bit.

"Do you mind if I hold her for a minute? She seems upset."

Without waiting for an answer, she crossed the room and picked up the squalling infant. The baby stiffened instantly and looked Isabelle straight in the eyes.

"You know who I am, don't you?" she whispered, almost inaudibly. In response, little Grace batted her eyes coyly and gurgled. "Please don't out me, ok? That's all I ask."

Sirius froze in the doorway of his office. He couldn't believe his eyes, and he motioned for Peter to join him in the hallway.

"Why is some strange woman holding my daughter?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Do you even know what her name is?"

Peter shook his head no, too frightened to speak. Sirius drew himself up to his full height, which was incredibly intimidating to say the least, and took a deep breath.

"Go to your office, now. I suggest you stay there until I leave," he said, a little too calmly and quietly, as if he was a volcano, just waiting to explode at the least provocations.

After watching him scurry down the corridor, Sirius walked into his office and cleared his throat quietly. Isabelle turned around, wide-eyed, clutching the baby in her arms.

Sirius stood, completely stunned by the woman standing in front of him. To call her drop-dead gorgeous would be the understatement of the century, he thought, irritated with himself. He was here to interrogate a prisoner, not to gawk at a coworker. The baby beamed at the sight of her father, causing the woman to laugh.

"I suppose that this little one belongs to you?" she asked.

He could only nod, unable to stop himself from noticing how beautiful her face looked when she laughed. Her entire fact lit up, and her eyes sparkled. It had been a very, very long time since he had been around a happy, carefree person, and he found her magnetically attractive.

"She's absolutely beautiful. What's her name?" Isabelle prayed that Sirius' silence was due to anything other than that he recognized her.

"Grace." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Actually, it's Hermione Grace, but I don't like her first name. Not only is it difficult for kids to say, it sounds like some strange plant, not a person."

He had no idea why he said all of that, but was strangely pleased when she laughed again. Isabelle couldn't believe this. Was Sirius _flirting_ with her?

"Is this little one yours, too?" she asked, nodding towards the peacefully sleeping baby in a carrier.

"No, this is my nephew, Harry. His parents are out of town for the weekend, so I'm watching him."

"Doesn't look like he minds the change of scenery," Isabelle said, looking at him with amusement.

"Nothing, and I mean nothing, disturbs his sleep. I think he could be at the final game of the Quiddich World Cup, and wouldn't wake up. This one, on the other hand," Sirius held out his arms for the baby, "is another story entirely."

As soon as she handed the baby over, she began to protest. Isabelle knew she was toast, fully knowing that the infant only settled down for she and Sirius. In fact, Grace was notorious for disliking any stranger, and barely tolerated being held by either Lily or James. She gulped, fearing the worst.

"You seem to have a fan here," he said, surprised. "She doesn't usually take to people like that."

I am dead, she thought. So totally, completely dead.

Sirius winced. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself."

"You mean you don't go by 'Grace's dad'?" Isabelle interrupted jokingly, unmistakably flirting with him. She just loved the way he smiled sheepishly and blushed a little.

"Nah, I don't think she'd approve of that. Sometimes I get the feeling that she only puts up with me because I'm all she's got."

Oh, why did I say that? Sirius thought. Why don't I just put 'I'm single' on my forehead? Smooth, Black, real smooth. And, why are you flirting with her, anyway?

"I'm sure that's not true," she protested. "I'm Tatiana Kovalenko, but all my friends call me Tia."

"Sirius Black," he said, shifting the baby and holding out his hand.

He caught a whiff of her perfume as she shook his hand. There was something about it that smelled familiar. A little too familiar. If he remembered correctly, it was Chanel No. 5, a Muggle perfume.

Two nagging questions sprung into his brain. Why would a witch wear a Muggle perfume to begin with? Wizarding perfumes were cheaper, and lasted much longer. He only knew one person who wore Chanel No. 5 – Isabelle. Secondly, why would Gracie take to a strange woman that way? The combination of the two made Sirius incredibly suspicious. He was going to see if this Tia was really who she said she was.

"I really appreciate you coming all the way out here on such short notice," he said in perfect Russian.

Isabelle gulped, knowing Sirius was testing her. Why couldn't I have picked an Australian accent? she thought miserably.

"It's truly not a problem," she replied, praying her Russian grammar was correct. "I was actually in the area on a mission."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Where are you from originally?"

Ha, Sirius. I know your game. You're going to wait for what I say, and then see if it's the correct dialect for that part of Russia. You may be smart, but I'm smarter, she thought, truly enjoying matching wits with him.

"Well, I was born in Kiev, but my family moved to Leningrad when I was a very little girl. But, the Communist regime wasn't kind to the wizarding community, so we emigrated to London when I was seventeen."

"Forgive my prying, but do other members of your family work for the Ministry, as well?" he asked casually, brushing the baby's hair out of her face.

Why would he ask that question? Isabelle puzzled, shifting slightly. The small movement caused a bit of perfume to reach her nose. That's it, she realized.

"No. My mother's a witch, but my father's a Muggle. He wanted me to go to Muggle university and become a teacher like him, but I decided to work here, instead."

Isabelle had never been so relieved to see Peter Pettigrew in her life as when he timidly knocked on the door. Sirius whipped around, fuming.

"Didn't I tell you not to disturb me?" he said angrily.

"S-sorry, but MacNair wa-wanted to see you," Peter managed to choke out.

"Fine. I want to know what the holdup is, anyway." He turned to Isabelle, fairly convinced that she wasn't a phony. "I hate to ask this, but--"

"No problem," she said quickly, grateful that her own interrogation appeared to be over.

"Thanks," Sirius replied, handing Grace to her.

The baby didn't seem to mine one little bit, and didn't make a peep as he brushed past Peter, walking into the hallway. But as soon as he was out of sight, she began to whimper, not taking her gaze off Peter for a second. Isabelle realized that he made her uncomfortable for some reason. Which meant that he needed to go.

Just as she opened her mouth to kick him out of the office, he crossed the room, standing only a foot away from her.

"I haven't seen you around here before," he said, with a dangerously intense look in his eyes. "Where has the Ministry been keeping someone as beautiful as you?"

"Oh, here and there," she replied coolly, hoping he would get the hint. He didn't.

"I can imagine that you've gotten around then, haven't you?"

Peter closed the small gap between them, and ran one finger down her cheek. Alarmed, she tightened her hold on Grace, and took a step back.

"There's no reason to be so shy. I don't bite," he said slimily. Before Isabelle could do anything, he grabbed her roughly and kissed her. Repulsed, she pushed him away.

"Don't come any closer," she warned, putting the baby down for safety's sake.

"Playing hard to get, are we?" He laughed evilly, and seized her wrists, pulling her to him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sirius yelled, infuriated.

"N-nothing," Peter muttered, letting go of Isabelle, much to her relief.

"Nothing?" he repeated. "I leave my office for one minute, and come back to the sight of you hitting on a coworker? In front of my daughter and nephew? You're fired. Get out of my office."

"But--" he began.

"But, nothing. Get out." Sirius' tone was final.

After Peter left the room, he turned to a very shaken Isabelle. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, trembling like a leaf.

Worse than anything, she simply wanted to run into Sirius' arms for comfort, just like she did when she was a little girl. Peter's actions brought back so many horrible memories of fear and helplessness from her childhood. She didn't want to think about what might have happened if Sirius hadn't walked in when he did.

She fought the urge to break down and tell him everything, starting with working as an Unspeakable. Surely he would forgive her deception. Then, she would tell him everything else. And, hopefully, he would give her a supportive hug and tell her that everything would be okay. It was beyond tempting as she looked at his concerned face.

But, she realized that might cause more harm than good. If she confessed about her work for the Ministry, Sirius would definitely tell Lily and James, who would be livid. Not only would all three of them quit, they probably would sue the Ministry for a wealth of charges. And, how could Lord Voldemort be defeated without them?

No, she decided, I got into this on my own. So, I just need to deal with it by myself, and not drag the rest of the family through the mud.

"Ok," Sirius said, unconvinced. "I completely understand if you don't want to participate in the interrogation tonight. And, I'm really sorry for whatever Peter did. I know that's trite, but I mean it."

After all these years, he's still my hero, Isabelle thought with a small smile. Even if he doesn't know it.

"No, I'm fine. Really," she insisted.

"Alright. Let me find my secretary real quick; I think I saw her somewhere around here. Gracie's met her before, so maybe she'll behave long enough to get this over with." He looked at the baby, who was examining her foot intently, and knelt down to her level. "Please, just give me twenty minutes or so. That's all I ask."

"Why don't you take them with you?" Isabelle asked, puzzled.

"Because much as I hate leaving them with someone else, it's preferable to being around Death Eaters."

"You'll probably think I'm nuts, but I think that Gracie here could help out with this interrogation."

"Yup, I do. She's a premature four and a half month old." He crossed his arms, curious about what she was going to say next.

"But, she's brilliant; I can tell. It's part of my magical gifts," she explained. "And, she started fussing right before Peter hit on me. I think she knew something bad was going to happen, like she could See it or something." Sirius jerked up his head from where he was playing with the baby. She knew that would get his attention instantly.

"What do you mean, See it?" he asked through narrow eyes.

Like Mummy P you git, Isabelle thought, wanting to smack some sense into him. "I think she's a Seer of sorts."

"Of sorts?" Sirius didn't know whether to take her seriously or not. After all, she was a stranger who supposedly possessed the exact same gifts as Lily, whatever they were. Wouldn't she pick up on it, too? But, then again, it's not like Grace lets Lily hold her much, he admitted.

"Yes, of sorts," she mused. "I think she has a heightened awareness of people's intentions, and the events of the imminent future. Whether she has actual visions, or ever will, I can't tell you. But, she's no ordinary witch, that's for sure."

Isabelle couldn't believe that she never picked up on the baby's abilities before. When she thought about it, there must be a perfectly good reason why she only keeps company with Harry, Sirius and herself.

It's as if she won't allow herself to become attached to Lily, James or anyone else. But, why is that? she wondered. She wished that Grace could tell her the answer to that question. However, she was just too young to express her baby thoughts to adults.

And, Harry's blissfully missing all the action, Isabelle thought with a smile. Oh, how she ached to pick up her nephew and wake him up. It tortured her that he was laying there, not even three feet away from her, and she couldn't pay the proper amount of attention to him that an adoring aunt should. Seeing his peacefully sleeping face made her wish that the Christmas holidays were right now, instead of nearly two months away.

Sirius appeared to be considering "Tia"s request. It was certainly unorthodox, but Lord Voldemort was becoming so strong that he was willing to try anything. Which included taking cues from his infant daughter. Maybe she takes after Mummy P, he reasoned.

"Alright, we can try it," he said slowly. "Let's get this show on the road before it gets too late, though."

-----

"Well folks, I think that about wraps it up," Frank Longbottom said, rubbing his temples with his right hand. "This one certainly had a lot of good information, huh? Not like I really liked what she had to say, though." 

"No kidding." Isabelle felt sick. Lord Voldemort was certainly becoming bolder, she thought, with one hand holding Grace and the other hastily scribbling down notes.

Sirius looked up from his own stack of parchment where he was writing assignments for the field agents. "I think Remus is the best choice to head up this mission."

Frank nodded his agreement. "If Voldemort really has his eye on Muggle Newcastle, he's pretty much our only hope of stopping him."

"Definitely." In her opinion, there was nothing Remus couldn't do. And, he was one of the first people she'd trust in any situation, especially one concerning the lives and safety of others.

They gathered up their piles of notes and reports, ready to head home after such a stressful evening. After tonight, Isabelle had made a decision about her future at the Ministry, and couldn't wait to inform the Minister of Magic of it. Determined, she walked into the hallway and set off for his office.

"Excuse me, Tia?"

Isabelle stopped dead in her tracks, wondering what Sirius could possibly want with her. "Yes?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could buy you a cup of coffee or something? There's a pretty good café in the basement, and I don't know about you, but it's been a long night. Don't worry, not all of us in the Intelligence Division are like Peter," he said with a wry smile.

She gulped, not believing her ears. Did Sirius just ask me out? she thought, stunned, fighting a grin. This was truly a dream come true.

"Sure," she answered, wondering where this would lead.


	11. Chapter 11: Safety Precautions

**Chapter 11**

By the time they navigated through the maze-like corridors, Grace was sound asleep against Sirius' shoulder. The excitement of the evening was finally too much for her, and she didn't even bat an eyelash when he put her in her infant carrier once they scoped out a table.

A house elf promptly appeared and took their orders. Taking advantage of the aging potion, Isabelle ordered a liberal amount of Bailey's Irish Cream to flavor her latte. She stirred her coffee gleefully and took a small sip, firmly believing that coffee and Bailey's were definitely meant to be together.

"So, how long have you worked for the Ministry?" Sirius asked conversationally.

"A year and a half," she answered honestly. "But, tonight was my first interrogation."

"You're kidding."

"I'm afraid not. All of my other missions have been field assignments."

"Well, you sure could've fooled me. You were fantastic in there," he said, amazed. Isabelle blushed at the compliment.

"Thank my partner." She nodded towards the sleeping little girl. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you privately about her."

"About?"

"When Natasha Golden was talking, Grace was fairly relaxed until she mentioned the Potters. She became very agitated and fussy, but calmed down again when the subject changed. I think that the Potters might be in danger," Isabelle said, hoping Sirius would take her words to heart. She didn't want anything to happen to her big sister, especially now that they were becoming so close.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, making a mental note to talk to James on Monday about toning down his relentless pursuit of Severus Snape.

"Thanks for taking me seriously."

Sirius laughed. "My mother-in-law was a Seer, and she taught me very early in my life to value premonitions and intuition. Anyway, what kinds of missions did you go on?"

Knowing he was still a little sad about never truly being able to be a field agent, Isabelle seized the opportunity to entertain him with her stories. That, and she wouldn't ever have another opportunity to talk about everything that she'd seen and done. Fascinated, Sirius was a captive audience, enraptured by his company.

They talked until they were the only people in the small café, except for the house elves who appeared only to refill their coffee cups. As time passed, Isabelle felt her inhibitions begin to slip away, mostly due to the Bailey's Irish Cream.

She always enjoyed spending time with Sirius, but this was different. Tonight, he was talking to her as one adult to another, instead of treating her like a child. And as she suspected, he was a completely different person – educated, cultured and incredibly charming. Adding this new information to what she already knew about him only deepened her feelings towards him.

Sirius didn't really know why he asked "Tia" for coffee, except perhaps to make up for Peter's earlier behavior. He certainly didn't expect to have such a good time, and found himself genuinely attracted to her. But, he questioned whether it was truly because of her, or because she didn't have anything to do with his life. Or so he thought. She was a breath of fresh air, the perfect diversion from his troubles.

As the night wore on, Isabelle never ceased to be amazed that Sirius was attracted to her. More than once, she caught him taking a longer look than necessary at her legs. She had to admit that they were probably her best feature – long, toned and slightly tanned. And her black leather skirt showed them off perfectly.

But, she realized that he was way out of her league. His life experiences dwarfed hers, and she began to see why he treated her the way he ordinarily did. Compared to him, she _was_ a little kid. And surprisingly, she didn't mind. Tonight taught her that one day, Sirius would find her desirable.

Until then, Isabelle decided to be young, and act her age. Suddenly, she valued being just a teenager at Hogwarts. And, she saw how much she had taken the simple pleasures of her school years for granted in her quest to grow up as quickly as possible. She vowed to take Lily's advice and straighten up her act so that she would become someone the children looked up to, and Sirius was proud of.

Besides, if she ever became romantically involved with him, she wanted Sirius to want to be with her, Isabelle. Not some made-up alter ego. However, the fact that he asked her out so easily bothered her, mostly because she worried that he would take after his womanizing, useless father. In that case, she determined that she would rather know now rather than in a few years.

With her inhibitions practically gone, she scooted her chair closer to his. When he didn't move away, she leaned in closer to him, under the pretense of hearing him more clearly. Then, she seductively wrapped her arm around his neck, and began to kiss him. A second before her lips touched his, he pulled away.

He cleared his throat nervously with a guilty look on his face. "Tia, I obviously gave you the wrong impression tonight. You may not know this, but I'm a widower. My wife Regina died shortly after Gracie was born, which was not that long ago, as you can tell. And, I'm nowhere near ready enough for another relationship, even a casual one."

"I see." Thank God, Isabelle thought. You worried me for a second there, Sirius.

"Right now, my priority is my girls," he continued.

"Your girls? As in plural?"

He nodded. "It's a long story, but I basically raised Lily Potter's younger sister Isabelle. She's fifteen, and I'm afraid that she's in a self-destructive phase. So, trying to help her takes up a lot of my time."

"Oh." She fought back tears at the worried look on his face, feeling horrible about the way she'd been treating him lately. He does care, she thought, wanting to give him a huge hug and apologize on the spot. Which she planned to do the next time she saw him.

"And, since Grace was very premature, she requires a lot of attention, too. So, between the two of them and work, I don't have a lot of free time."

"I'm pretty low maintenance," she said in a sultry tone, trying to tempt him.

"Sorry if I led you on, but friendship's all I have to offer," he said firmly. She faked the hurt, but prideful look of a scorned woman.

"Well, I'll be sure to stop by and chat if I'm ever in the area again," she said, standing up. "Thank you for the coffee."

Isabelle walked out of the café, once again heading in the direction of the Minister of Magic's office, surer of her decision now more than ever. She needed to seize control of her life, bit by bit. Sirius' concern about her behavior hit very close to home. She smiled, thinking about how he turned her down.

Sirius Black _can_ be a gentleman, just like Lily said, she thought. And, he isn't a hypocrite after all. Which made her love him even more.

She confidently knocked on the door of John Thompson's office, walking in without waiting for a reply. Surprised, he looked up, blinking.

"Can I help you?" he asked, annoyed at being disturbed.

"Yes, you can, Mr. Thompson. By accepting my resignation from the Ministry effective immediately."

He sighed and put down his quill. "Ms. Evans, may I remind you of our little agreement."

"I'm calling your bluff." She leaned over his desk, using her height as an advantage to intimidate him. "You see, it's not a dirty little secret anymore." "Wh-what do mean?" he asked in a sharp tone.

"Sirius told James about his sister's first marriage and everything else. So, go ahead and try to humiliate the two most powerful men in the wizarding world, Mr. Thompson. I dare you, actually. It would be a good show."

Shocked, the Minister could only open and shut his mouth stupidly. At that moment, Isabelle knew she had the upper hand.

"And, if you don't give me the sum of say, a quarter of a million Galleons as severance pay, I just might slip up and casually mention my work here to Sirius."

She sat on the corner of the desk and stared into his eyes. "Let me give you a little family history lesson. From the age of eight, Sirius has been my guardian. I don't think he would take it very well if he knew you were exploiting his little girl."

"That's impossible. You bank at the family branch of Gringotts. A sum of that magnitude would not go unnoticed."

"Oh, Mr. Thompson, do you think I'm that daft? You're perfectly capable of opening an account for me at the main branch of Gringotts' bank. I'll expect the keys to the vault within a week. If not, I just might start talking. And, don't think about sending one of your little assassins to take me out before then. I'm one step ahead of you."

He shook his head, wondering how a fifteen year old could outsmart him. "Fine. Should I send the keys and paperwork to Hogwarts?"

"That's acceptable. It's been nice doing business with you," she said, standing up to leave the office. She turned around in the doorway. "Turnabout is fair play, huh?"

Triumphantly, she walked to the information desk at the front door, and got directions to the portkey room. The room, with its various portkey objects placed neatly on small shelves, fascinated her. She found the one for Hogsmeade, and held it tightly, closing her eyes.

When she felt her feet hit the ground, she reluctantly handed the bag of chocolate-covered strawberries to the portkey attendant. Charmed or not, they looked divine, especially after an incredibly long night. By the time she reached her dungeon changing room, the effects of the aging potion had almost worn off completely.

She picked up a copy of _Quiddich Through the Ages_ from the floor where someone must've dropped it, and began to thumb through the pages. With her newfound free time, she decided to learn the sport and perhaps try out for the house team next year. She knew she was physically fit enough from dancing; she just needed to hone her Quiddich skills.

Making a mental note to owl James for advice on purchasing a good broomstick, she snuck back to Gryffindor Tower, book in hand. Yawning, she headed for bed, never happier to be at Hogwarts.

-----

"Shhh, Charlie. I think I hear someone," Isabelle hissed, cracking open the portrait to the common room. 

"What's the big deal?" he yawned.

"The big deal is that if I get caught outside of the dorm after hours, I'm expelled," she explained patiently.

"Oh. Well, let me look then." He squinted, trying to see if anyone was in the room.

"And, I don't want you to get into trouble, either," Isabelle worried, wringing her hands. "Especially since it's my fault that you're out here in the first place."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I consider it an investment in next year's Quiddich cup."

"Glad to know I'm needed," she joked, ruffling his hair. "Ok, here's the plan. You sneak in first wearing the Invisibility Cloak. If the coast is clear, then make a signal, and I'll follow you. Here, take my broom, too. Getting caught with it wouldn't be good."

He nodded, eagerly taking her broomstick and examining it closely. James was so thrilled with Isabelle's sudden interest in Quiddich that he surprised her with a custom-made racing broomstick for Christmas.

Charlie had never seen anything like it, and couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy. But, Isabelle never flaunted her family's wealth or privileged social status, so he couldn't hold it against her. It wasn't her fault that she was rich, any more than it was his fault that his family could barely afford his rickety broomstick.

But, what I could do with a broom like this, he thought, taking the cloak from Isabelle. He crept into the common room, breathing a sigh of relief. It was only Bill, who was seated at a table finishing up an Astronomy chart. He signaled for Isabelle to walk into the dorm.

"Hi Bill," she said, warming herself by the fire.

The cold February nights really chilled her hands, even with thick gloves. She smiled at him across the room. He didn't smile back. "Is something wrong?" Isabelle asked, puzzled.

"You tell me," he answered. His face reddened with anger. "Where have you been?"

She bit her lip, not wanting to tell on Charlie. "I can't tell you."

"Oh, surprise, surprise," he said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that for over a year and a half now, you've been sneaking out of the dorm after hours. And, every time I ask where you've been you give me some lame ass excuse. Have you been out with Andrew again?"

"No, you know that we're just friends," she said through clenched teeth.

"How many other 'friends' do you have, Isabelle?" he spat.

"You think I'm sneaking out with guys?" she laughed. "It's not like that."

"Then what are you doing?" His voice rose.

Isabelle closed her eyes, trying to think of a way to make Bill believe her. After she stopped sneaking out to work for the Ministry, she and Charlie began practicing Quiddich late at night. But, she couldn't exactly tell Bill that without getting a lot of people in trouble.

"I'm not at liberty to say. You're just going to have to believe me when I say that all those rumors that Tabitha's been spreading aren't true."

"How can I, when all I hear is guys bragging about what they've done with you?"

"They're full of crap and lying to impress each other," Isabelle shrugged.

"Yeah, right. I can't believe you," he said, angry and hurt. "I thought you were better than that."

"She is," Charlie stated firmly, ripping off the Invisibility Cloak. He got in Bill's face. "You want to know where she's been, huh? With me."

"You were with my own little brother? This is unbelievable." He couldn't believe Isabelle would act this way.

"Yeah, she's been with me all night," he said very sarcastically, holding up their broomsticks. "Playing Quiddich, if you must know."

"Every night? Do you really think I'm that thick?"

Isabelle and Charlie exchanged a look. "Fine Bill, you're right. We don't sneak out to play Quiddich every night. Sometimes we do other things," he began.

"Please, spare the details." He thought that he was going to be sick.

"We've been helping Hagrid with his er, pets," she admitted. "After practicing one night, we snuck over to his hut to play with the baby unicorn that he's nursing back to health. Well, he caught us. But, we were really good with the unicorn, so he lets us help with the other animals. It's a lot of fun, but we'd be in a lot of trouble of anyone found out."

"To say the least," Bill said sharply. "How do you explain your mysterious disappearances before then?"

She hung her head. "I can't."

"That's what I thought. You've become the resident Hogwarts tramp, Isabelle, and I just can't be around someone like that."

Charlie shoved his brother roughly against the wall. "Take that back."

"Never. If you want to get mixed up with her, go right ahead brother. But, don't come crying to me when she leaves you after she's through with you."

"Right now, you're no brother of mine," he said, letting go of Bill.

"Have fun, then. I warned you," he spat, giving Isabelle a look of utter disgust. "She's like the school broomstick. Everyone gets a ride."

Charlie had had enough. He punched Bill so hard that he stammered backwards at least five feet, blood gushing from his nose. He began to fight back, but thought better of it. Clutching his face, he stumbled upstairs.

Isabelle watched the whole scene in total shock. Bill was her best mate; how could he say those horrible things about her? She was too upset to yell, cry, or make any emotional display. Charlie wrapped his arm around her, and led her to the couch. After a few minutes of staring blankly into the fire, a single tear streaked down her cheek.

"I don't know what to say, except that I'm sorry," he said comfortingly. "And, that I don't believe a word that Bill said."

"Thanks," she whispered, grateful that someone believed in her.

-----

"I'm taking Thursday and Friday off, so do you want to go shopping? I really need some non-maternity summer clothes," Lily asked. 

"Sure," Isabelle replied enthusiastically, quickening her steps as she saw the house at the end of the lane. "I can't wait to see Harry; that boy grows way too quickly."

"Tell me about it," she laughed, happy that her sister was home for Easter holidays.

It had been a long, dreary winter, and she was more than ready for spring. And having another female in the house that was over the age of one, for that matter. The scene in the living room only proved her point. James and Sirius were involved in playing yet another video game, trying to prove their manliness to the children, who were a captive audience.

"Hi, love," James said, not taking his eyes off the television screen.

"Hey, yourself," she replied, kissing the top of his head. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Yup. I beat Sirius' record by two hundred points."

"Bragger," he said sourly.

Lily looked at Isabelle and rolled her eyes. "See what I have to live with?"

She giggled, causing Grace to whip her head around. She flashed Isabelle a huge smile and stood up on unsteady legs.

"Mummy," she pronounced clearly, running to the teenager and wrapping herself around her legs. Everyone dropped what they were doing and stared at the toddler, stunned.

"Wh-what did she say?" Sirius asked, his eyes round as saucers.

"Mummy," Grace answered as if she fully understood the question. She pulled on Isabelle's cloak again.

"I didn't know she could talk," Isabelle said, amazed.

"Me, either," Sirius walked over to the little girl and picked her up. "Or walk. She's never even tried to take a step before today, and suddenly she's running? I don't get it."

"Maybe she's just babbling," Lily suggested. The baby frowned and held out her arms towards Isabelle.

"No. Mummy," she insisted, beginning to cry.

Puzzled, Sirius handed her to Isabelle. She wrapped her arms around her neck and stopped crying immediately.

"She probably doesn't know what she's saying," Isabelle said, trying to make an excuse for the baby's odd behavior. Grace picked up her head and pointed to the door leading to the kitchen.

"Door," she said carefully. She then pointed to the television.

"TV." The toddler turned her head and looked Isabelle straight in her eyes. "Mummy."

"Ok, so she knows what she's saying. But, where did she get the idea that Isabelle is her mother?" Sirius puzzled. "And where did you learn all those words, Gracie?"

"Mummy," she repeated, as if to drill in her point.

"And did you learn anything from me?" her father asked sarcastically.

"Damn it," Grace said proudly, especially as the room erupted in hysterical laughter.

"Yup, she's yours," James choked out, clutching his sides.

The toddler beamed, watching the scene that she had created. Lily wiped tears from her eyes, only to collapse in another laughing fit. Isabelle could barely keep her hold on the baby, she was laughing so hard. The only person not amused was Sirius, who stared at his daughter with a displeased look on his face.

"Well, I asked," he said grudgingly. "Remind me to watch my mouth around you from now on, young lady."

"But, how on earth did she get the idea that I'm her mother?" Isabelle wondered, sitting down on the sofa. Little Grace happily curled up in her lap and amused herself by playing with Isabelle's hair.

James picked up Harry, who was clearly upset about being left out of the action. "I don't know. We talk about Regina all of the time."

"Exactly. And, whenever we go to Hogsmeade--" Sirius' voice broke off. He felt like kicking himself. "I know exactly what's going on. Or, at least I have a theory."

"What?" James asked, bouncing Harry on his knee.

"Each time I take her to Hogsmeade, I tell her that we're visiting her mummy. And then I take her straight to Isabelle after visiting Regina's grave."

"Yeah, but you've never referred to me as her mummy," Isabelle interrupted him.

"But, she's a Potter, which means that's she's brilliant," James said somewhat jokingly. "I get what you're saying, Sirius. She hears mummy, sees Isabelle and put two and two together."

"Makes sense. We associate a gravestone with Regina, but that doesn't mean that Gracie does," Lily mused.

"Especially since she sees us refer to ourselves as Harry's mummy and daddy," James added. "Grace has a daddy, but no mummy. Except when she goes to Hogsmeade. It's perfectly logical, really. Although my sister's probably turning over in her grave right now."

"No doubt," Isabelle muttered underneath her breath, extracting the toddler's fingers from her hair.

"I'm such an idiot." Sirius put his head in his hands. "Sorry about this, Isabelle. I'll have to straighten her out before she gets the idea stuck in her mind."

"Hungry mummy," Grace chimed in cheerfully.

James looked at his niece with a mixed look of wonder and amusement. "Chatty little thing, aren't you? I've never seen a baby know so many words at her age. Well, I guess it's as good of a time as any for dinner, huh? Don't worry about it, Sirius. It's not that big of a deal. She's bound to outgrow the phase, ok?"

Sirius looked at his friend, wishing that he shared his optimism. Only he knew that Grace was a Seer, and he certainly didn't want to share that piece of information now. He wondered what was going through his daughter's head, and what she knew that they didn't. Obviously she was working very hard to express herself, so whatever she said was bound to have meaning. What, he couldn't figure out.

-----

"Ok, let's go over the plan one more time," Lily said tensely, keeping an eye on Harry, who was dangerously close to the stereo system. It didn't take him long to learn how to walk after Grace did, and he was surprisingly fast. 

"Well, we've already covered the entire house with Preserving Charms, so that if anyone searches the house, they'll think that we're away on holiday," Sirius replied.

He picked up Grace, and gave her a bottle of juice laced with a sleeping potion. Today would be traumatic enough without her pitching a fit. She'd been awfully cranky lately, and he didn't want a scene at the train station. Especially if she realized that she and Harry were being separated. She hadn't let her cousin out of her sight in nearly a month.

"Harry, let go of the cord, please." Lily paused until he dropped the cord and moved on to one of his favorite toys, Sirius' pet rock Furry. "And, I double checked our reservations at the car rental place at King's Cross. I still hate going into hiding, James."

"I hate it, too. But, we're a little notorious with the Death Eater crowd, apparently. Good old Voldie must be getting scared if he wants to take us out, Lil. It's just a sign that we're close to getting him," he said reassuringly.

"I still want to know how Voldie found out where we live," Sirius wondered. "This is supposed to be one the most secure, hidden locations on planet earth. Which means that he's getting information from the inside."

"Exactly. So, we need to watch our backs," James said.

Harry toddled to Sirius, rock in hand. "Broken."

"It's not broken, see?" He put the rock on the carpet, where it suddenly grew a head, legs and a tail. Harry clapped with delight as the rock began barking and walking around the room.

"Than' oo." He began chasing the rock happily.

"You're welcome." Sirius smiled. "Alright, we pick up Isabelle, say a quick goodbye, and then head off, right?"

"Right," Lily said woodenly.

"This isn't going to be forever," James assured her, reaching over and holding her hand.

"I know in my head that it's dangerous for Isabelle to live with us, but my heart just wants to snatch her from that train station and not let go."

"And deprive Gracie of her 'mummy'?" he joked in a mock horrified voice, winking at Sirius, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me," he groaned. "I have to listen to a whole summer of it. She just won't listen to reason. Well, except for when she's at the sitters'."

"I can't believe that I've finally seen the day where Sirius Black will send his little princess to a babysitter," Lily said with a wicked grin.

"Yeah, well, I'm losing my best help," he fired back, winking. Since the children were born, the three of them worked out an elaborate schedule so that they could work without having to take the kids to a sitter.

"I hope Isabelle's cool with staying at the Longbottoms' with Gracie," she worried.

"They're nice, fun people," James reminded her. He looked at his watch. "Well, it's time to go."

Lily picked up Harry, putting Furry down on the floor. She set her shoulders resolutely and marched out of the house, followed by James. A minute later, Sirius joined them on the porch with a peacefully sleeping Grace.

They marched down the lane without giving the house a backwards glance. Hidden in the hedges right outside of the gates was an old, rusty Jaguar. Lily gave the squirming baby to James, and started the car.

No one said a word on the way to King's Cross Station, or Platform 9 ¾. The train pulled into the station right as they stepped onto the platform.

Isabelle was one of the first students off the train, and made a beeline for her family.

"Well, hello there," she greeted Harry, who buried his head in James' shoulder, pretending to be shy. "Aww, my favorite guy doesn't want to say hi to me?"

The little boy turned around and grinned widely. "Hi." He returned to his father's shoulder, making everyone laugh, breaking the palpable tension.

"Take care of yourself, Isabelle," Lily said, trying not to burst into tears. "I'm sorry I'm going to miss your birthday."

"No biggie," she lied, pasting a carefree smile on her face before giving her sister a quick hug goodbye. She turned to James, hugging him and Harry at the same time. "Playing Atari won't be the same without you."

"Yeah, don't let Sirius have all the high scores," James joked. His grin was nearly identical to his son's, Isabelle thought with a smile.

"Ready to go?" he asked quietly, readjusting Grace. For such a small girl, she was heavy when asleep.

"I guess."

Isabelle turned on her heel, and walked away from the platform, giving her family a small wave before disappearing into King's Cross Station. Much as playing house with Sirius for the summer appealed to her, she would much rather be at home in Dover with Lily. She fervently prayed that Voldemort would be defeated soon, so that her family could be together again, without the fear of being attacked.


	12. Chapter 12: October 31

**Author's Note:** Well, this is it for Part II! Ugh, this chapter still makes me tear up. Hopefully I'll start uploading Part III asap, so check it out...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"I don't need no money, fortune, or fame. I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim," Sirius sang, picking up little Gracie from her high chair. She smiled and giggled, loving to be sang to. "Well, I guess you'll say, what can make me feel this way? My girl."

"My girl, my girl," Isabelle joined in, standing up from the kitchen table.

"Talkin' 'bout my girl."

"My girl," she harmonized. Sirius danced the baby around the kitchen, somehow managing to clear the dinner dishes at the same time.

"Talkin' 'bout my girl. I've got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl. I've even got the month of May with my girl," he crooned.

"Talkin' 'bout, talkin' 'bout my girl," they finished together.

"Good, Papa," Grace praised him. "More?"

"I don't think so, Princess. Besides, I think it's about time for you to go to bed," he answered her.

Both girls looked at Sirius, confused. It was only eight-thirty, and Grace usually went to bed around nine-thirty. He got a faraway look, and sighed.

"Isabelle, could you put her to bed for me? I brought some work home, and that'll keep me pretty busy all night. You can play with her or do whatever you want to do, as long as you stay upstairs, ok?" He gave her a look that begged her not to ask questions, and simply do as he said.

"Yes, sir."

She took the baby from his arms, and went upstairs. Grace wasn't the least bit sleepy, so Isabelle took her into her room and put her down on the rug. She rushed into the nursery and picked up several of her favorite toys, which quickly amused the little girl. Isabelle walked to her desk and finished up the day's worth of correspondence lessons, keeping an eye on the baby as she played.

Suddenly, Grace started fussing and crying. Isabelle rushed over, wondering what was wrong. She checked her over, not seeing any cuts or bruises.

Puzzled, she picked up the little girl and started pacing the floor with her, trying to soothe her. It didn't work.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked the teary-eyed toddler.

"Bad man," she kept repeating over and over.

"But there's no one here except your Papa," Isabelle tried to assure her. At least, she didn't sense anyone else's presence.

"Yes. Bad man," Grace insisted.

"Alright, Princess, I'll make you a deal. It's almost two-thirty in the morning, and you seriously need to go to sleep. If I put you in your crib and you behave, I'll see if anything's going on downstairs."

"Ok."

Shaking her head, Isabelle scooped her up and took her to the nursery. Years of eavesdropping as a small child came in handy as she crept to the stairwell, slithered down the stairs, and crept into a shadow. Sure enough, Sirius wasn't alone, but she couldn't see whom he was talking to. The man turned around and Isabelle had to cover her mouth so that she didn't gasp loudly. It was Peter Pettigrew.

"Are y-you sure that the Fi-fidelius Charm will work?" he simpered.

The _Fidelius Charm_? she thought, wondering what was going on.

"Yes, Peter," Sirius explained patiently. "Someone's giving Lord Voldemort inside information on us, and we need to buy a little time. After I fired you last year, no one would expect us to pick you as a Secret-Keeper."

"Th-that's true," he stuttered sourly.

He sighed. "Look, I can't make exceptions in Ministry policies, even for friends. And trying to hook up on company time is strictly against the rules. I did find you another job, though. It was the best I could do."

"I k-know. N-no h-hard fe-eelings." He held out his hand, which Sirius shook and hugged him like a brother.

"Thanks, man. It's good to know you can always count on your friends." He smiled somewhat nervously. "Well, here's the plan. We do the charm twice – once for the girls, and me and again for James, Lily and Harry. Then, you hightail it to Newcastle and hide out with Remus in the Ministry safe house for a few days. Got it?"

"Y-yes."

Isabelle watched Sirius and Peter perform the intricate charm with a growing pit in the middle her stomach. She knew Gracie was a Seer, and also from personal experience that Peter was a very bad man. But, who would believe the words of a toddler? She bit her lip nervously.

After the charms were completed, the two men talked for a few minutes. She saw Peter turn around to grab his cloak off the back of the sofa. As he carelessly threw on his cloak, the left sleeve of his robe was pushed up slightly. Isabelle's jaw dropped. He had the Dark Mark; she'd recognize it anywhere.

"Sirius," she began to say, but no words came out of her mouth.

She desperately tried to find her voice as Peter left the house. As he closed the door behind him, she rushed out of the shadow and started shaking Sirius.

"Isabelle, what are you doing down here?" he thundered. "Didn't I tell you to stay upstairs?"

"Yes sir. But--"

"But what?"

"Peter has the Dark Mark. I saw it," she said in a rush. "I know that I should've have been eavesdropping, but I did anyway. And, I swear to you on my mother's grave that Peter's a Death Eater."

Sirius looked at her skeptically for a minute, and then kicked over a coffee table. "Shit! God da--"

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain, ok? While you're at it, please calm down," she said practically.

"Yeah, you're right." He started pacing. "Think, Sirius, think! Peter's already got a good fifteen minutes on me by the time I get ready and leave."

"Leave?" she repeated in a high-pitched voice. He walked over, put his hands on his shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Isabelle, I need to go find Peter before he gets back to Voldemort, ok? So, I'm counting on you to stay here with Gracie until I get back. Don't answer the door. Draw the blinds and stay away from the windows. Don't cut on any lights after dark unless it's an absolute emergency. I want this house to look abandoned."

"But, why can't we go to Lily's, or the Longbottoms'?" she asked, trying not to show her fear.

"Because it's safer for everyone if you stay here. I just had Peter, that," he swore profusely, "do the Fidelius Charm for all of us as a precautionary measure. Voldemort's really just after James, Lily and Harry. Taking you over there would put you in more danger. And, I don't want the Longbottoms to get mixed up in all this. The fewer people involved, the better."

Sirius stormed upstairs to say goodbye to Grace, followed closely by Isabelle. The toddler was sitting up in her crib, as if expecting them. She didn't make a sound as he picked her up.

"I need to go away for a little while, ok?" he told her.

"Work?"

He smiled sadly. "Yeah, work. So, be good for Isabelle while I'm gone."

"No," she screamed. Her baby face scrunched up in concentration as she searched for the right word to say. "Bad."

"Well, if you're bad, you'll get in trouble then," he said patiently. Grace's eyes suddenly lit up. "Trap."

"Yes, there's a mouse trap in the corner. I promise that none will hurt you, though. Remember that I charmed the crib so that nothing will bother you?"

"Trap," she repeated louder.

"Princess, I'm sorry, but I don't have time to play this game." He kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you, and I'll be back before you know it."

"Bye." Her lower lip trembled as Sirius gave her to Isabelle.

"Remember everything that I told you?" he asked. She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"You can count on me," Isabelle replied, sounding much more confident than the felt. Suddenly feeling a sense of impending doom, she hugged Sirius tightly with her free arm. "Take care of yourself."

"You sound just like Lily," he laughed.

"Well, we are of some relation," she winked. "I'll walk you downstairs."

He nodded tensely. "Let me grab a couple of things, and I'll meet you at the door."

Grace whimpered softly as Isabelle carried her downstairs. "No, trap Papa."

"I wish I understood what you're trying to say, sweetie." She brushed a stray hair out of the baby's face. Sirius rushed down the staircase a minute later.

"I love you both," he said, opening the door. "And Isabelle, please remember to owl those papers to the Ministry first thing in the morning, please. I left them on the kitchen table. It's very important."

Her face fell. "Yes, sir."

"Thanks."

With that, he was gone. Isabelle closed the door tightly, and set the deadbolt charms. Wrinkling her nose, she carried the baby into the kitchen. She unrolled the thick parchment scroll, tears streaming down her face as she read the court order.

"Adoption papers," she sniffled, staring at Sirius' bold signature at the bottom of the scroll. "Oh, Gracie. He's got it all wrong. Yes, I want to be a part of his family, but not as a daughter."

"Mummy," she exclaimed brightly.

"That's right." Isabelle sighed. "I'm in love with your father. And, nothing would make me happier than to be your mummy. Too bad he doesn't see things that way."

The baby scrunched up her face again. "Will too."

"Thanks for the positive reinforcement. Glad to know someone's on my side. Ok, let's get some sleep, Princess Grace." She snuffed out the lamps and headed back to the nursery, hoping that Sirius would be back by morning.

-----

Isabelle paced up and down the living room, wringing her hands nervously. She snuck over to the window and peeked outside, gazing at the setting sun. It had been nearly two days since Sirius had left, and she was beginning to become extremely worried. Her agitation wore off on Grace, who was in an equally ill humor. 

A quiet flapping noise echoed through the kitchen and into the living room. Excited, she ran into the kitchen, seeing Lily's barn owl perched on the countertop. She fumbled with the strings and removed a thick letter from the owl's leg. Before heading back into the living room, she filled a bowl of food and water and set them on the floor.

"Here you go, Morgaine," she said distractedly.

She hooted in response as Isabelle flopped down on the sofa, eagerly unrolling the parchment, which was completely covered in Lily's neat handwriting.

_Dear Isabelle, _

_How's it going, little sister? It seems like so long since I've had the time to sit down and write a nice, long letter. But, Harry's taking a nap, so we'll see how far I can get before he wakes up! _

_Anyway, before I get any further, thank you so much for both Harry's birthday present and the lovely anniversary card you sent us. Trust me, the package of sweets Auntie Isabelle sent him was a huge hit. I loved the gummi worms – what a wicked touch. Did you torture Sirius with those before you packed them up? _

_I still feel horrible that I missed your sixteenth birthday. But, I hope that I can make it up to you next year, sis. Can you keep a secret? Hopefully you nodded yes. Well, next June, right around your birthday, you're going to become an aunt again! _

_Yup, I'm pregnant! I just found out last week, but I haven't told James yet. With everything that's going on with Lord Voldemort and all, it would just worry him. So, can you be my Secret-Keeper? I had to tell someone before I burst. Hopefully I won't have to be on bed rest this time… _

_Speaking of Voldemort, we've finally got him cornered. The Ministry's moving in on him bright and early tomorrow morning, so all of this hiding and sneaking around will be over. I can hardly wait! It'll be heaven to be able to take Harry outside to play instead of keeping him cooped up all the time. He has so much energy, and it just doesn't seem fair to confine him to the same old surroundings. _

_And, to reunite him with Gracie. Every morning, he asks where she is. It's so heartbreaking. I know she'll be happy. Sirius says that she wouldn't play with little Neville Longbottom at first because he's not Harry. The abuse that poor boy must take at the hands of that child. _

_Isabelle, I'm sure that you must be absolutely miserable going to the Longbottoms' house every day to do correspondence lessons instead of being at Hogwarts with your friends. Thank you for being such a good sport about it; it's a real load off my shoulders. Shoot, if everything goes well tomorrow, then you could be back at school before Christmas holidays! _

_Well, maybe after the holidays. First, we're all going to take a nice, long holiday. Maybe at Abuela's house in Spain. It's so beautiful. I know that you'd love it. I went there once with the gang when I was at Hogwarts, and I fell in love with the area. _

_Pardon my daydreams. It's frustrating to be stuck at home on my own anniversary. Can you believe that it's been seven years already? I sure can't. I'm planning on putting Harry to bed nice and early, and then a candlelight dinner. But, I don't know what to cook. Yeah, stop laughing. Hmm, maybe we should skip dinner… _

_Good idea. There are only certain things I'm good at in the kitchen, and cooking isn't one of them. Maybe I can get James to pick up something on the way home. Yeah, that's the plan. _

_Anyway, I've been developing some new charms in my spare time that you might find useful someday. I know that sounds like a random subject change, but I thought of it because it eats up time I promised myself that I'd use by learning how to cook. _

Isabelle giggled, and skimmed over the charms instructions. Much as she loved her sister, the instructions were as boring as her Charms text. She scrolled down to the end of the letter. _Sorry if I rambled on a bit. I just miss talking to you so much, and I can't wait to see you again! Hopefully as soon as tomorrow evening, we can be sitting in front of the fire, eating way too many chocolate truffles. I've been on a serious truffles kick lately. _

_Funny, James is so stressed about Voldemort and the raid tomorrow, but I'm not. All I can think about is this new baby, and how it must be a sign that everything's going to be all right. That there's a future beyond hiding in fear. I just wanted to tell you that all of this is almost over, so just hang in there a little while longer! _

_I love you so very much,  
Lily _

_  
_She smiled, rolled up the parchment, and turned to Grace. The toddler stood under the living room window with a petrified look on her face. Isabelle jumped off the sofa, and scooped her up.

"What's wrong?" she asked the trembling little girl.

"Bad here."

Isabelle moved the curtains, and felt like she was going to be sick. A familiar greenish glow shone in the distance. She watched it become brighter and closer. Death Eaters. A knot formed in her stomach as she ran upstairs and into her room, charming the door shut.

"Well, Gracie, it's just you and me. Lucky for you, I've fought Death Eaters before. Which means I know exactly what they'll do to us if I can't fight them off." She shuddered involuntarily. "We won't think about that."

"Ok, mummy," she said, wide-eyed.

Isabelle realized that she was still clutching Lily's letter in her hand. "Ok, so I'm thinking about that. What happens if--"

Her voice broke off, and she collapsed on the floor crying. Life taught her exactly what cruelties heartless people were capable of. She clutched Grace to her chest, sobbing loudly.

"Oh, God, I'm too young to die," she pleaded, looking down at the little girl. "But, I'll die a thousand deaths if you let Gracie live. She's just a baby, and she's never done anything to hurt anyone. It'll kill Sirius if he loses her, too. Please, don't let them kill her."

"Love you, mummy," she said, patting Isabelle on the cheek. "I love you, too," she sniffled, pulling herself together. "Well, I'd like for everyone to know what happened, and that I love them. So, how about we write a letter to the Ministry about this attack?"

She walked to her desk, and pulled out her best quill and parchment. Biting her lip, she began writing.

_To whom it may concern, _

_Because of today's dark times, I feel that it is necessary to write down all that has happened to my family. Our lives are in danger, so here is what happened to us, in case we are all gone and someone needs answers. _

_  
_Well, that's a good start, she decided. She wrote furiously, detailing the events leading up to tonight's attack. Once she finished, she scanned the parchment. She picked up her quill again, scribbling out her final farewells.

_Whoever gets this letter, please forgive the next few lines, because I am not sure what will happen, so there are some things that I need to say if the worst does come true. _

_Lily–You are my sister, mother and friend. I can never thank you enough for everything that you've done for me. Harry is so lucky to have you for a mother. I love you, sis. _

_  
_She began to write something about the new baby, but stopped herself. James would certainly be upset that she knew first, so she decided to leave that part out. Finally, she said goodbye to everyone except Sirius. Wiping away her tears, she tried to think of something comforting to say to the man she loved more than anything, including life itself.

_Sirius–Never blame yourself for leaving me and Grace alone. Never. No matter what happens, you have to take care of yourself and do what makes you happy. If you are ever sad, or lonely, remember when I was scared to go to Hogwarts for the first time and you told me about our star. Now, I'll be there, waiting for you, with Gina, where nothing's sad, and no one cries. We'll be smiling down at you, so you have to smile back. It's only fair. And remember that just because it's daylight doesn't mean that the star isn't there. We'll always be there when you need us. _

_  
_Before she could write more, a horrific bang sounded at the front door. The sound of shattering glass and splintering wood filled the air. She gulped. This was it.

_I hear something at the door, so I have to go.   
All my love,   
Isabelle_

She quickly rolled up the scroll, picked up Grace, and snuck across the hallway to the nursery. No matter what happened next, she wanted to minimize the baby's trauma. And, being in a familiar environment would be comforting, Isabelle decided. Wincing, she covered Grace's head so that she wouldn't have to hear the first floor being ransacked.

Loud, thumping footsteps came up the staircase. Whoever was in the house went into her bedroom first. She heard the wardrobe open, and then slam shut again. Then, the footsteps stopped in front of the nursery door, and a low male voice muttered an incantation.

Despite Isabelle's best attempts to charm the door shut, it swung wide open. A tall, dark-haired man holding a lantern stood in the doorway. He shone the light around, pausing when the girls came into view.

"Stup--" she began, but was cut off by the stranger.

"Accio wand," he said, almost lazily. Isabelle watched in horror as her want flew neatly into his outstretched hand.

"Not bad, mummy," Grace whispered softly.

The man's eyes focused on the origin of the little voice. He clicked his fingers, illuminating the room with light. The toddler stared back at him, unafraid.

So, this is the little piece of humanity Regina died for, Severus Snape thought, choking up a bit.

Isabelle looked at the young man, shocked. She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. If she played her cards right, maybe, just maybe he wouldn't kill them. But, then again, he might feel spiteful because of Sirius and kill them anyway. Either way, it didn't hurt to try. Not taking her eyes off him for a second, she stood up slowly and walked towards him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Snape?" she asked quietly. He jumped, as if being taken out of a trance.

"Yes?" How does she know my name? he puzzled.

"Hi," she began, gaining confidence. "You don't know me, but we have a mutual acquaintance, Regina Potter."

"How do you know that?" Severus growled, lowering his wand. He fully intended to kill her and the Black child, but the mention of his former wife's name made him hesitate. Isabelle sensed his indecision, and pounced on it.

"Shortly before she died, she entrusted this to me. And, she told me that if I ever saw you, to give it to you."

She reached into her cloak pocket, producing a shiny gold chain. A beautiful filigree ring dangled at the end of the chain. With a trembling hand, Severus took it from her hand.

"I don't know why Regina said this," Isabelle lied. "But, she wanted you to know that she never stopped loving you."

He swallowed, clearly shaken and touched. After looking at the ring for a minute, he looked up at the baby, disappointed in the lack of resemblance to her mother. As if sensing this, Grace suddenly smiled and batted her eyelashes coyly in a flawless imitation of Regina. Isabelle's jaw nearly hit the floor as the man's expression visibly softened.

"You have five minutes to pack a bag for you and the baby," he snapped.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"Never mind that. Pack," he barked.

Truthfully, Severus had no clue where to take the girls, except perhaps Hogwarts. In fact, that was probably the _only_ place any of them would be both safe and welcome. Exactly four minutes later, Isabelle reappeared with a bulging knapsack. She quietly followed him downstairs.

"Um, Mr. Snape, how are you going to hide the fact that we're not dead? Voldie wouldn't be too happy if he knew that."

Severus couldn't help laughing at the nickname, but quickly straightened his face. "I assume you have a suggestion, then."

"Yes," she said coolly. "I happen to be a Potions master. And, I know how to make a potion that will burn so hot that nothing of this house would remain once the fire's lit."

"Well," his nose almost touched hers, "I also happen to be a Potions master, little girl. So, I'll make the potion."

"Suit yourself." She shrugged. While he busied himself, she managed to tie her letter to Morgaine's leg and send her off into the night sky.

"Alright, let's go," Severus commanded, pouring a thin liquid all over the living room floor.

They walked out of the back door, towards the woods. Isabelle chuckled softly, thinking about the adoption papers that she "accidentally" left on the kitchen table. When they were about a hundred meters into the woods, he snapped his fingers.

A towering inferno lit up the night sky. Brilliant shades of red and orange engulfed the house almost immediately. Before turning around to lead the girls to Hogsmeade, Severus pointed his wand. For the last time, he spoke the incantation for the Dark Mark.

On the other side of the house grounds, Sirius Black watched in shocked disbelief as his home burst into flames. Before he could react, the Dark Mark illuminated over the burning building. In that moment, he knew exactly what Gracie meant by "trap". He'd been set up, and walked right into Voldemort's trap.

Enraged beyond belief and guilt-stricken, clenched his fists, determined to find Peter Pettigrew. If it was the last thing he did, he would make that sniveling rat pay for destroying his family.


End file.
